CNKNA - Clover Patch
by Serenity Charm
Summary: Dia, an ordinary girl above ordinary, gets shoved into Wonderland by Sidney Black. However she comes to like the strange country within countries and finds a place for herself there. Soon she learns shes got an affectionate connection with everyone she But how do they react to her when Alice is still around? And how can she cope with her weak and unstable heart? OCxEveryone
1. Chapter 1

_The past certainly does exist, even in a world where the future doesn't have a fixed form. Even if it's being colored by misunderstandings and delusions, a person's past can't be anything but the truth as long as he believes in it._

* * *

Name: Diane Peridot (Dia)

Age: 17

Occupation: Acrobat

Appearance: Wavy blonde locks with short bangs, hair reaching her waist. Always wears pony-tail with black ribbon. Clear dark gray eyes. Normally wears a lavender-colored short skirt with a frilly and white short-sleeved blouse, lavender-shaded sleeves that extend from the elbow to the fingertips, a jet-black neck ribbon, and black thick-heeled rounded stumps.

Likes: Sweets, Classical Music, Sweet Lolita Outfits, The Color White, Roses, Rabbits, Plush Dolls, Cats, Working At The Circus, Cat Eyes

Dislikes: Coffee, Time, Rudeness, Puppets, Arrogance, Ignorance, Bitter Things

Personality: She's mature in a way. She rarely acts like a child and prefers to be treated in an equal level, hence her obsession with proper formalities. Quite visionary yet extremely level-headed. She knows what she wants and has a tendency to outwit others and lie to their face. However she's very timid and shy when it comes to being social but overall she's just a wonderful person, fit to be in Wonderland.

Summary: Dia comes from a rich household as an only child. Her mother and father always fought, therefore she would stay quiet inside her room and read for the day. She didn't speak unless spoken to and never showed the slightest emotion, making it hard for her to communicate with others. She has a bad habit of asking for favors and things in a strange way. Since she was so quiet when she was younger she's too nervous to tell anyone what she really wants and writes/types it out instead. Her father ran out on her mother by the age of 14.**  
**

Other: She's a shotacon and a lolicon but doesn't like to admit it. Ironically, she's considered a loli herself. She secretly likes the feeling of pain in a masochistic way but is better at hiding it, unlike White. When faced with Boris or Gray's eyes she'd do anything to gaze at them constantly, since she adores eyes with a small vertical pupil and yellow or green coloring, otherwise known as 'Cat Eyes.' Her relationship with Nightmare is rather odd, they're not lovers yet she doesn't see him as a 'big brother' either. He's more like an adoring guardian to her. She owns a bunch of Lolita dresses but rarely wears them, that's just her taste. Her Chinese Zodiac sign would have to be the Tiger, although certain traits don't quite match up. Her education is obviously high, her fine arts aren't bad either. However, she's best at culinary arts, especially baking; too bad she loses her talent when put up against Sidney (Not because he's better, but she's too nervous to do anything right around him. Not love, more like intimidation.)

‡

**Dia POV**

Dandelions ... Hmm? I instantly notice there to be accumulated bunches of tickling seeds, caressed by the wind and swaying about my face. Vibrant flowers of all sorts display around me, brilliantly shining and gleaming from the rays of the gentle sun. I gaze around with a phased mood, clearly showing in my strained out eyes. D- Did I fall asleep? ... And just when I was getting to the best part too! I remove the weight of the novel from my lap with a sour pout. I swear I'm such a ditz! Who falls asleep half way through a very amusing story!? The cover of the book is tarnished and dirtied all throughout, words faded away by age. Well, Dia, what do you expect from a library loan? Although ... I gently brush and stroke the poor abused title ... It's the best I've ever read! Such a shame people destroy beloved possessions ... after they don't want it anymore.

"Ah, well ..." I stumble up onto my weak feet, book in hand and gaze over the field of flora, dazzling with youth and glistening water droplets. Let's see... over there are tulips, daisies, carnations, and on that side are ... daffodils, gardenias, irises, and oriental lilies. Geez, this garden has everything! Everything except roses! They're ... my favorites ... Tch, no matter. I bring the novel up to my chest, tightly squeezing it over my thumping heart with unintended grace. I think it's time to visit mother and stepfather. Although I absolutely despise his wretchedness! He's a nut, a demon, a loon! Yet mother has the nerve to wed that old crow following father's absence. Heh, she can do whatever she so desires! While I shall go off and have an adventure like the girl in the story- wait... I can't do that. After all, this world is cruel to the core. It's not like some dreamy fairy tale where everything is nonsense and upside down. No, it's much too _boring_. Yet, I still yearn for a world of my own. A world where _I_ am the center. And _I_ am the queen. I heave out a burdening sigh, pushing on my chest. Oh come on, isn't that too selfish? I already know the saddening answer. So why do I even bother to ask myself?

"H- huh? WAHH!" Tripping, over a plump root I tumble headfirst to the awaiting ground. _THUMP_ Aw, geez.

"Why do I even wear these fat heels anyway?!" I shout out to no one in mind, whining over the ebony rounded and thick-heeled shoes adorning my feet. My sunshine locks cloud my face like some kind of curtain, shade of the warm sunlight. I sit up, removing the strands and setting them into place one by one. The book! I turn my head swiftly, spying it laying silently out in the soft patch of grass. No, no, no this is not good! I desperately crawl to it, hoping and praying it isn't damaged too severely by the collision. Thank goodness! I clasp the book tight in hand and bring it up to my face.

Hehe, It's not ruined! I giggle in delight from the outcome of my pitiful, pitiful clumsiness. Again, I stand up and make sure this time to pay attention to my surroundings. Okay, just need to get out of the garden and dismiss myself from mother's residen- ! A ... A RABBIT! KYAA! My mouth gaps open widely by the sight of such adorable cuteness! But... It's such a strange color. Black? Yeah, black. Hmm, strangely the color is rather lively. I mean it's not a pure black, it's kinda warm in a way. I notice something else. I- Is it standing on two legs... and it's wearing clothing! W- What?! Besides this I also realize it's a lopsided eared bunny. So ... SO CUTE! It has to be some sort of mechanical plush! I tread nearer, fingers crossed. Please, please don't ru- Annnnd it ran. So the hunt begins! I pursue the rabbit, book still in hand. Ah- Hah! I got yo- WOAH! I- It's a hole... the size of my house! Surprisingly, (Very Very Surprisingly) I halt and balance off the side. Phew, I could've broken a bone! I back away slowly... _THUD_I bump into a soft yet firm material, dropping the book with slippery and sweaty palms.

"Hmph, what a bothersome girl you are." H- Huh? A- Am I hearing something? Before I get to turn around the voice of the young man clasps my shoulders, swiftly spinning me around to face him. What the- !? I- It's a boy with... black rabbit ears! Gah! I step back without thinking, lose my balance and-! He catches me around the waist before I could fall straight in. I huff too many fast-paced breaths to count. I arch my back upward, still in his tight grasp. Gahhhhh! What's happening?! T- Too fast-!

"Hold still dammit!" I struggle and shove him off successfully, jogging past him and towards the chalky house. A- Almos-!

"Ow. OW. OW!" My voice heightens around each protest. He's pulling my hair! I manage to stomp on his foot with great strength, causing him to fall forward, off balance. Gah! He collides into me and-! _THUD_Ugh, that was a fall! Hu- HUH?! H-he He's on top of me! Before I could manage to stutter out a few 'What are you doing?!' or 'Pervert!' he covers my mouth with his hand, silencing my screams (Or Stutters). Oh yeah? I immediately bite his hand with rowdy composure.

"Ouch!" Thrusting him off I gradually back away while he stands up, rubbing his temples in pain. From the corner of his eye he shoots me a deadly glare, shrouded in utter annoyance. I flinch, taken aback. He steps forward, inch by inch getting closer to his ... prey?

"S- Stay back!" I keep backing up, covered and drenched in fear mixed with timidness.

"Tch, you're such a pain to deal with ... but she's not very picky, I guess I'll see you down there then-" Down there? And who's this 'she'? Down wher-!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream madly as though I'm being murdered. He knocks me off my feet, pushing me backwards. I- I was right next to the hole all along!

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW. I need opinions! I'm about to die! ... So I'm going to start a series of stories with HNKNA, focusing on each pairing. But this is the first one. It's NOT going to start over for every pairing. Like, I won't put in how she got here and things like that. PLEASE REVIEW. This was inspired by writer peekodemeeko12 :)


	2. Chapter 2

_You can't run away. The past will be only too happy to chase you- in absolute, complete, and total earnest. Do you know why? Because they're lonely. The past and memories are very lonely things._

* * *

Well that _freaking_ hurt. I grumble loudly to myself, pushing on the cold and glossy floor to hoist my aching body up. What the hell was that?!

"What crazy man with rabbit ears pushes a girl inside a hole?!" I didn't expect anyone to answer. Than again I didn't really expect to go through that experience in twenty lifetimes, much less this one ... _CLANK _G- G- Gun ... I feel a cold metal in contact with my skull. I glance up, only to see the same psycho point a silver pistol onto my forehead.

"Tch, if you think like that you'd be better off dead." D- Dead? But ... I think I'm feeling a little brave. I- If I'm going to d- die in the hands of a serial killer or rapist I might as well give up my short life than my treasured body or pride! I'm not going down without a memorable fight.

"Oh yeah? Do it- Eeek!" I squeak tastelessly when the frigid gun presses itself deeper with brute force. He releases a smug chortle, squatting down to eye level. Now that I see him closer ... he's really attractive and- Wait! No, no, no! I can't think like that about a lunatic! I shou- He clasps my chin roughly without any sincerity and guns me down with his dual-colored eyes alone. One's a crimson red ... the other is an ashy black. They're so pretty... much more pretty than this boring gray I have. He rises up on his masculine build, rummaging through his pockets to lift up some sort of odd vial. Only to put on a bland scowl.

"Da**it, that scum tricked me ... " The rabbit guy muttered angrily to himself, pacing quickly through the empty reflective room. Nows my chance! I try not to make any noise at first, but then decide he would clearly see me anyway. I step up onto my timid legs, trying to place lingering fear past me. But it's almost impossible! I take a quick and nervous breath and manage to start darting through the vacant area, not knowing where I am or where I'm going. My heels instantly start making racket with the timely clacks, stomping recklessly on the marble material. _CLACK CLACK_ He must have noticed by now!

I- _SWOOSH _A single bullet whizzes by my ear with nothing less than a mere inch, faltering my congruent footfall. I halt like a deer in front of blinding headlights, frightened out of my common logic. He's not afraid to kill me. That's the alarming part. I listen intuitively to his gait, unsure of what to do. As he comes nearer my heartbeat rises and thumps hard enough to be heard miles away, as I turn around those ears of his twitch in accordance to my pulsing organ. A- Are are those real?! It's official I've completely lost it. Lost what? Oh just the remainder of my sanity. I whip my body around only to see a penetrating sneer form from his irritated lips.

"You know you're really gutsy for some stupid outsider. It's _annoying_." His voice cracks into that of pure hatred at the end. Who is this maniac? And... annoying? _I'm_ annoying? I've had it up to the sky with this guy!

"Listen you cosplaying weirdo, I do my best everyday to be considered proper and formal. So therefore if you dare say I'm annoying again, I won't hesitate to rip those idiotic fake ears from your hair!" Man this pisses me off! Not only am I going to be killed, murdered, or raped by this freak, but he has the audacity to call **_me_** annoying. He's a serial killer with no manners or morals! His eye and ear twitches in accordance, as I cross my arms lividly. He treads so close that his nose almost touches mine, although he's a bit taller than I am. Gosh, what a jerk!

"Okay. If you don't want me to call you stupid or annoying again then drink this-" He tosses me the vial he held before... What the? It's some sort of crystal glassware with a moderately-sized limpid clover attached to the opening lid. Clover... what does it mean? He backs off nonchalantly and sighs tiredly, like he did some sort of job or something! Hmph, he has more nerve than I ever would! And what's with this drug?! Is he planning for me to poison myself?! I'm not that dumb!

"Are you some kind of jacka**? Because who in their right mind would ever drug themselves!?" I rage and stomp heavily towards him, irate by his stupidness alone. Honestly! Who does tha- He twists around, clutching my raised wrist and wriggles my fingers causing me to drop the vial into his consuming large hand. He has a blunt expressionless face shift into an even more cold-hearted look as I gape up dumbfounded yet captivated by his subtle movements. What am I thinking? I honestly have no clue anymore... He pops open the vial's top, sending the glass clover plummeting down. What's he planning ... His peculiar eyes shift to the side, staring attentively while he swallows the entire bottle in two massive gulps. Is he trying to show me that it's not a drug? Not some kind of poison? He turns, steps, and grasps my chin in one swift move.

"What are you- Mmph!" My mouth becomes claimed by chapped yet soft lips. Overrun by a sense entirely new and extra terrestrial. Suddenly my heart thuds, pulse runs deeper, senses blur, and reality is lost. I taste something sugary. A substance the flavor of sweetened caramel and tart lemon runs down my throat, while I take no inhales of air. Something else comes to contact with the inside of my mouth, a slippery and wet solid converges with my tongue for less than a second before I get to suck back in needed oxygen. What... just happened? I huff severe intakes of costly air in and out, recklessly. My heart ... is it going to burst? ... Silence overruns the air before my half-closed eyelids pop open as a late reaction.

"What?! Wh- What did you make me drink?!" I curl my thin cold fingers around my heated neck, unsure of how to act as I carelessly stumble backwards. He gives off an insane smile, which turns into a grave and lethal glower.

"It's your fault, that I had to touch such a dense person like you." He spats hatefully before narrowing his eyes at me, I frantically try to choke out the revolting liquid. It leaves a putrid aftertaste! Before I know it another set of fingers coil around my neck firmly, locking me in place. I glance up with an uncertain look as he leans down beside my face and pauses before he whispers into my ear with an eerie note.

_**H**e**y** d**i**d **y**o**u** k**n**o**w**?_

"Would you like me to help strangle you?... " What kind of a question is that?! I start to squirm frantically under the taut squeeze his hands were giving me. Oh, god. Am I going to die at age seventeen? Like this? My heart goes on an internal rampage as I struggle like a madman. He scowls and twitches his ear again before calmly talking down to me.

_**E**v**e**r**y** g**a**m**e** h**a**s i**t**'s **r**u**l**e**s**._

"Well do you see it?" See it... see it? See what exactly? I shake my head cautiously while he relinquishes his compacted grip along my neckline with equal caution. He glares at me once again, this time it's of that you would send an uncontrolled child. He squeezes my nose and covers my mouth, forcing me to ingest the rest lazily littered inside my mouth and on my tongue. My eyes regretfully shut, as my perfect vision becomes hazy and swirled when the cruel seconds go by.

_**A**n**d** t**h**o**s**e **r**u**l**e**s** a**r**e **c**e**m**e**n**t**e**d **f**r**o**m** t**h**e** v**e**r**y** b**e**g**i**n**n**i**n**g-_

"Heh, I'll see you soon outsider." Outsider ... why does he keep calling me that? Hmm ... but ... I'm so sleepy. I think I'll wake up from this crazy dream in mother's comfy garden again. Yeah...

_**B**u**t** y**o**u **a**l**r**e**a**d**y** k**n**e**w** t**h**a**t**... r**i**g**h**t?_

"Welcome to Wonderland ... "

"**_D_i_A_**"

* * *

Cliffhanger? I- I just don't know! So second chapter was fun and LONG to write. YAY. I was deciding on whether Sidney would kiss Dia or just shove it down her throat so I guess you figured out which I chose.


	3. Chapter 3

_If you want to reach the non-everyday, you'll either have to move somewhere else or get into more "underground" things. But once you step into that world, it'll only take about three days for that to seem normal, too._

* * *

It's cold. C- Co- Cold. I shudder with perplexity as my heavy eyelids lift and flutter open softly like a pair of graceful butterfly wings. Where ... am I? I bolt straight up, completely wonderstruck by a warm touch sliding momentarily across my shoulder-blade. My surprised eyes widen sharply spotting someone bending over me, slick sword over shoulder. It's a young man.

"Ah~ I'm so happy you're finally awake miss! How was your nap?" N- nap?! I shake my head violently, still quaked by the past dizzying experience. I crawl backwards, away from the stranger clad in cherry red and chalky black. The strange male shows his perfect white teeth, grinning widely with a bit of an uncanny vibe I can't seem to recall in body language lessons. He bends down onto his knees and approaches me silently, braking my personal barrier. He reaches out to me without any formality annnd-

"Eeeeek! H- huh?" I shriek hoarsely totally unprepared for a simple friendly stroke on the scalp. Wh- What's he doing? However, I seem to accept the odd introduction to an even odder gesture and remain silent as he continues to rub my strawberry-blonde hair with his black-gloved palm.

"There there~ Isn't that better? You're so cute just like a puppy I couldn't help myself to pet you~!" He chimes lightly with a happy-go-lucky voice and quits the awkward yet cute motion. He... he's comparing me to a dog! I flush faintly, scanning my orbs up and down from the close view in front of my face. Hmm, chestnut-brown hair, a pastel kind of red for eyes, and he's dressed in an odd fashion. Like it's some sort of unofficial uniform that's oddly detailed. I mean if this was his job uniform then wouldn't they make it much simpler and not decorative if they were to hand these out to hundreds or so employees. Maybe ... it's just his casual attire? Yet- Again he catches me off guard, placing a large hand out for me to hold and shake. I hesitate but quickly recall back my own trembling informal paw, afraid of this approach. He smiles gingerly, pulling it back.

"Ah! I see. So you're the shy and sweet type huh? Well I figured it would suit you~ ... but those clothes are for more sophisticated woman. In other words the boring snobs. I'm Ace the Knight of Hearts~!" I blink, dumbfounded by the title. Did he just call himself 'Knight'? Di- Did I go back in time or something?! Am I in another foreign land!? Am I even on Earth?! Gah! I raise my hands up, and frantically whip my head to the left and right examining my surrounding with a detailed eye. Doors! There are nothing but doors covering the trees! Is this some kind of new prank!? My breathing heaves and my heart almost drops into my stomach as I try to take grasp of this terrifying situation. Where's the house? Apparently this Ace takes notice of my distraught and speaks up, concerned for my stable mind.

"Oh, so you're new? Well that makes me glad to know I'm the first one you've met. It makes me even happier to know the other Roleholders didn't lock you up from my sight or awareness~" Wh- What's he talking about?! He stands up, repositioning the weapon swung over his back and lays it comfortably without much effort put into the weight. Then without warning he flings it over in front of him, aiming it in front of my forehead with a 'swoosh'. I flinch right away but relax when I realize this certain position. If he wanted to kill me he wouldn't hold it so close for me to grab, much less warn me of the sword in this way.

"This is proof that I'm a knight, oh? You don't seem to be shaken up much by it." He clicks his teeth together in a cheerful manner before speaking in a chilling low voice.

"If you're here, that must mean one of those dirty and pervy rabbits locked lips with 'ya- right? Well I wouldn't mind if I could have a kiss of my own ... ~" I flinch, shown more obviously and carelessly with those heart-dropping words than the sword shifted and standing stiffly in front of my timid burning cheeks. This reaction causes an unexpected reaction of his own. He pushes the silver-branded sword back in his jet-black leather belt, laughing hysterically like I had just tripped over my own a**. His chuckles become into a full-blown riot as he clenches his stomach with less than grace or even care showing.

"Oh~ You're probably the best so far! It's so hysterical that you seem to rather take a blow with my sword than a kiss! Hahaha, that's different from Alice! I'm pretty sure she values her life more than a simple mouth to mouth action from me, hahaha!" My inner belly becomes consumed with relief, confusion, and light-heartedness rather than being scared out of my wits. But.. he spoke of his girl named Alice? Could she be in the same problem as I am? And who are 'Roleholders'? Well it seems like he'll let me walk out of here with my legs intact to find out soon enough so I smile a little unsure. His laughs seem to die down as he looks off, perhaps thinking. The uncontrolled laughter halts entirely and he grins slyly, opening his eyes half-way.

"_I like you_." I stiffen like a statue, a little more encouraged to run than stay another second with this lunatic. Oh god, why do I seem to run into these crazy type of guys today? Why can't I just be a normal girl at home, reading? But no, I have to be ram knocked into a hole the size of my yard, drugged by some freak show bunny, and land in some alternate world with another crazy a** who might just be some pervert! And no this is surely NOT a dream, only an idiot would think that. Especially falling twice and experiencing the sore spine I have so far! Like who in their right mind would think this is some kind of dream when they haven't woken yet?! Ace tilts his head, seemingly uncaring.

"Ah, you're too cute. You haven't spoken a single word to me. Did you listen to your mother about strangers? Haha, but let's not be strangers. I want to become your friend and maybe even more along the way~" Boy he's awfully blunt. Didn't _his_ mother tell him not to be so honest like that. Besides he's also talking to a mysterious stranger just the same as me, is he clever or just lucky? I decide to quit the innocent yet horribly true act of my character and come up with a different approach to this maniac. Maybe if I become a little more aggressive and loud-mouthed like most woman are he'll get intimidated and leave me alone. Like how my mother is. Tch, she's such a priss. How could she possibly be a high-classed lady with an assertive personality ... oh well. Well here's my best impression of her.

"Heh, you wouldn't like me when I speak, don't think I'm so vulnerable! Besides I don't have time for under class men like you!" Well, that's what I've heard her say to father. I'm actually beginning to see why he left her. Maybe it was for her own good too. Maybe ... Ace smiles like the cat in the novel I was reading before I got freaking propelled into this world! What was the name of that cat ... Cheezy? Chess? Chire? No it was much longer than that ... and what was the name of that girl? Ally? Alison? Oh man, how could I forget that?! I seem to be off in my own world after a blow like that. I finally realize I have made a perplexed and guiltless face when I should have had a determined and strong stance. Uh- Oh.

"You're a _liar_. A cute, timid, shy and yet strangely gifted liar. But I'm just the type of person to see through lies, lucky me. Haha~" Liar. I hate that word. _Liar_. I've been called a lot of things. And yes, those kinds of words hurt more than stupid sticks and stones ... stupid a** saying.

"Okay, sorry I _am_ a liar. Huah, I'm just tired today ... a lot happened after all." I gaze down a little bit off in my own fiction. I shake for a split second as his hand gently and carefully reaches out again. Somehow this hand ... seems as though if I take it ... I'll be lost in a beautiful yet dangerous world. Again. But ... this time I won't be alone because he'll be lost _with_ me. It's as almost as if I accept it my fate will begin to unwind from a treacherous future of nothing but being a lonesome housewife or widow and dying of an early age, instead of rewriting it and living an even more dangerous life finding a new place for myself... a new _role _in life. Should I ... ? Can I ... ? I reach out my hand timidly, pulling back my fingers as they shyly curl over the edge of his rough skin. No, I _want_ to. An overwhelming force tugs me off the rough-edged ground in one slick whim, W- Woah! I balance onto my numb feet a little clumsily. He notices as he casually wraps his fingers clenching mine, holding my hand firmly yet gently.

"Haha! Let's go on a date!" I twitch my eye, a little more fulfilled than irritated. Ah, so he really is just a lucky bas***d. My light footsteps begin to move on accordance after him as he gently tugs onto my hand, keeping the same tight grip. Woah, he's the possessive type huh? I didn't go to personality classes for nothing. Yes, they have those. It's for determining what kind of personality someone has upon meeting, though I'm still a novice even at that sort of thing. He leads the way though I realize something ... he makes a lot of twists and turns than per say he knows just which direction to take. I'm beginning to wonder if this was the right guide to choose ... well what other option do I have? Ten minutes pass and we're still not where we need to be for him to explain this madness to me. I sigh heavily and tiresomely as soon as we take a break.

* * *

Woot! I'm on a roll! I'm having a lot of fun with this story. So she meets Ace first. I was debating on whether she should wake up in the forest and not meet Joker first or wake up in a prison cell and meet Joker first. But I was like SCREW IT! ACE IT IS! And there you have it. I don't really like Ace THAT much but I figured this plotline that I'm in love with myself! If you're wondering about it I'll post an explanation/theme page soon! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

_You think you're special don't you? Well, you're not. Everyone in this world's the same. They lie, hide things, so you see? No one can go through their life without being corrupted in some way._

* * *

"Look do you even know where you're going? I think I'll be better off leading the way Ace." I observe the scenery to see we're still in the same forest from where we started. And the worst part is there are arrows pointing everywhere! How am I going to get out of this crazy spiral? He looks at me with an odd smile before clutching both of my hands into his own, holding them clearly up to our congruent faces.

"You finally called my name! That just leaves me a bit hot you know?~" Gah! C- Creep! I flush a bright shade of vibrant red before cranking my head to the side and putting on a bold and serious front.

"Hmph, and yet you still don't know mine! What kind of a knight are you?" I try earnestly to change the subject into a lighter and more unsexual term. He seems a bit shocked by my strong voice and smiles even wider than before.

"My apologizes my lady, so what might it be? Something like Claire? Or Juliet?" I shake off the boring and hypocritical names in a huff.

"Dia, my name's Diane. So please call me Dia sir Ace."

"Oh ho- So you're being all formal now? It leaves me hurt though you know? Too bad I don't have a last name for you to call me Mr. with~" No last name? Is that even possible?

"How?"

"Just don't." Ugh, I hate simple people. You know the kind where you ask 'Where'd you get those shoes? At so and so?' and they reply with 'No'. I want to know so therefore that's why I asked. Don't just brush me off with a 'No'! It pisses me off! He releases my hands simply and places his own above his masculine hips.

"By the way which was it?"

"Which was it?"

"You know, which pervy rabbit french-kissed you?~" I nearly choked upon my gagging spit. Which was it?! That means there must be more than one of those cosplaying weirdos around here! Ah! I don't even want to know how many there are! I didn't get his name... but I do remember him having black ears and hair and such.

"W- well ... I think he was someone who had ebony hair and lopsided bunny ears ..." Ace raised both thin eyebrows, a little content with the vague and subtle answer.

"Oh so he _did_ kiss you? Did you like it?~"

"NO. NO. NO. I_ absolutely_ did not!" He gave off a crooked smirk, grinning from ear to ear. W- what? ...

"Ah~ Is that so? Remember I can tell when you're lying~ So you better not cheat on me with some smutty and horny rabbit." This _really_ caused me to choke on my spit. I hacked a few times before looking him dead set in the eyes.

"I've NEVER met a more blunt and course guy like you before!" His menacing smile remained curled, a tiny hoarse chuckle rose out from the back of his throat.

"Oh then you're in for a treat when you meet the Jokers~ I can't wait for their reaction of a new foreigner~ Ah, but don't think I'll let them have you, I just wanna tease them a bit and show you off before I get to have you _all_ for _myself_. You see I don't like sharing ..." Jokers ... are they like some sort of wacky family ... no he said he won't let them have me. So that must mean they're guys too! Is it like a mafia family?! Oh god, I don't want to meet a mafia family! Although, it would be extremely cool! Wh- What am I saying!

"U- Uh, do you know the idiot rabbit guy who _shoved_ me in the hole?" I again try to change the subject from becoming one of those sexual talks you and a guy have in high school, then end up becoming totally awkward once realizing you're only friends or acquaintances. Yet, when I think of it more and more I begin to get more and more frustrated and have stupid visions in my head of that jerk with his snotty attitude. Well _someone_ wasn't raised with love.

_**A**__h, __**D**__i__**a**__ y__**o**__u'__**r**__e __**r**__e__**a**__l__**l**__y __**g**__e__**t**__t__**i**__n__**g**__ t__**h**__e __**h**__a__**n**__g __**o**__f __**e**__v__**e**__r__**y**__o__**n**__e s__**o**__ f__**a**__r... y__**o**__u __**j**__u__**s**__t m__**i**__g__**h**__t b__**e**__ t__**h**__e q__**u**__e__**e**__n __**p**__i__**e**__c__**e**__ e__**v**__e__**r**__y__**o**__n__**e**__ e__**n**__d__**s**__ u__**p**__ w__**a**__n__**t**__i__**n**__g t__**o**__ c__**a**__p__**t**__u__**r**__e a__**n**__d __**t**__a__**k**__e._

"Ac- Ace did you say s- s- something?" I stiffen like a board, overwhelmed by the alluring yet spooky voice sending chills down my back. Come to think of it didn't I hear the same voice before I passed out? Is it just in my head?

"Hmm, no not really. Oh and that rabbit who sent you down to Wonderland is named Sidney Black, he's the prime minister of the Country of Diamonds." Sidney Black ... it has a cool edge to it~! Ah! N- no! Why's my heart fluttering when I think of his stupid name!? Ace tilts his head a bit before staring straight at my chest. Well Ace, you could have _some_ decency! I crossly flick him across the nose with my index finger and thumb.

"Didn't your mother tell you not to stare at a woman's breast idiot? Besides you should at least do it more sneaky-like than being a total obvious moron!" I pout and swell my flared cheeks up, a little flattered yet at the same time angered to a massive and heated boiling point. Ha, jokes on him! There's really not much to see anyway! Di- Did I just scold myself?

"Sorry I was just wondering why your heart thumped like crazy for a second." What does he mean by that-! I notice his voice isn't that of a childish grown-man or an eerie tone lingering on the back of his throat. But one of a serious demand and curiosity. He pouts for a second before eagerly lugging me forward with his brawny muscular arms.

"GAHHH! Wh- What are you doing!?" I shriek, flailing my arms about as he buries his skull right atop my coursing heart. He wraps his icy fingers along the spine of my back and squeezes tightly so all I can do is protest in his ear. Gosh, what a weirdo! He's way too straight-forward! No, that's not the word. He's too easygoing!

"Hmm~ That's such a sexy sound ..." What. The. Heck. I scream overwrought and stomp hard, defenseless against my growing blush and throbbing heart. I really regret going through puberty! I mean why can't it just be simple like old times?! I didn't have to worry about growing attraction towards boys at age six! I push my hands on his forehead, hoping to pry him off with the flimsy strength I have.

"Stay like this for a bit~ We can wander through Wonderland in the morning ..." I continue with my pathetic trials and errors of hustling the big goof off. I swear he's just an overgrown child! Wait.. did he say Wonderland? He said it twice. So is it not just figurative language? Is he really telling me this is Wonderland ... like in the book?

"Ace did you just say Wonderland?!" He hummed into my chest, I felt the vibrating motion of him nodding across my... things. Could it be possible I've fallen into a hole and landed in a different kind of world? But doesn't that fly past the laws of science while holding up a middle finger?! Impossible! Yet ... I can believe it. And maybe if this continues I'll believe in it more. I still realize Ace has been standing here, face buried in my chest. I sigh, not caring now.

"Ace are you done yet? My knees are getting sore." He finally pulls back, more than satisfied.

"Your heart's so much better than Alice's, it's so lively and cute~ I think it could become my new addiction." I smack him upside the head, don't talk so carelessly like that with another girl!

"Isn't your girlfriend, Alice, special to you in the least?" I loudly call out, tugging his ear harshly. Honestly, I hate cheaters! Though he seems like the type who would accidentally cheat much less really do it.

"Alice isn't my girlfriend, I was a little depressed when she decided to spend more time with the Hatter than anyone else though ... but now~ I'm totally satisfied with you Dia!~" I roll my eyes with a small laugh, departing my lungs.

"Oh really? I didn't know we were dating!" I tease and giggle lightly as I crawl through my mind of who the Hatter is or might be. Ace is just that kind of guy who makes a joke out of everything. I'm glad he's not serious like other guys, otherwise we'd have some real awkward moments. Suddenly, the sky disperses and melts into a gleaming orange. My heart drops a bit when I realize what just happened.

"Ace... did night change into evening ... or am I just delusional?" I stare off into the artwork that appears to be the sunset, both confused and startled.

"No, time really does change like this. So instead of calling them 'days' we call them 'time changes'." _Time. What a horrible thing._

"So what you're saying is night changes into twilight every time ... "

"Not really~ Sometimes dawn changes into dusk, morning into midnight, we never know what's coming at us. Haha, but that's what makes it more fun~" I nearly faint. How can people live like this? It's so terrifying! True, I have a fear of time. And I'm well aware of it. But this doesn't scare me, what scares me is the SOUND of clocks ticking. It only reminds me that time is invisible... you can't touch it, control it, stop it, see it... when you think about it... isn't that just more unnerving and suspenseful than some kind of mythical monster? It is.

"Hey, can you take me to somewhere near, like somewhere to stay overnight ... " Ace perks up right away and chirps a catchy tune like a spirited canary. Then.. he stops with silence trailing eagerly behind.

"But if I do that then the others will know, and I just don't want to reveal you so soon~ S- O ... I'm not going to just yet, _I'm_ going to win this game." I'm utterly confused. What he's been saying over this time... Roleholders, Jokers, Wonderland, Game. What's going on? It doesn't make any sense.

"ACE EXPLAIN THIS CRAZINESS TO ME!" I demand shortly, a little on the hysterics side now.

"You finally snapped huh?~ Well you are a clever girl ... I can't really explain it well but in short you are now participating in a game ... and _you_ are the prize." I'm the prize? What kind of sick and twisted game is this?!

"I'm actually a little surprised the Black Rabbit brought you here, haha! I would have thought that since he hated outsiders so much he wouldn't hesitate to shoot you right between the eyeballs. Hmm, but the White Queen must have gotten bored of her playthings and ordered him to fetch a new one. That's something the crazy woman would do after all."

* * *

I think I'm going to MAKE Ace take Dia back to the Heart Castle. I might just make this into a beginning story rather than a pairing one. Is that okay with you guys? I'm also gonna spill some beans. I want Dia to become the Queen of the Country of Clover because of the plot. But I'm just a bit confused on how to do it. Since Heart Castle is in the Country of Clover and there's only the Red and White Queen, I'm a little unsure how to do it. So help on that part? Thanks for reviewing in advance!


	5. Chapter 5

_If you truly want to continue escaping from everyday life, you've no other choice but to keep evolving. No matter whether you're aiming higher or lower. Enjoy each day for what it is._

* * *

"Haha, you don't have to walk that fast Dia!~ I want to spend more time with you!" I pace even quicker, leading the way for the directionally challenged knave. Honestly, what kind of knight doesn't even know where his own castle is? And as soon as I find that da** place; I'm going to clench anyone's neck and _force_ them to send me out of this insane nightmare, just waiting to happen. Okay, Ace told me the basics. People don't have faces... or eyes as a matter of fact. People with important roles in this game do have faces, they're called Roleholders. I'm considered an outsider which explains why that a** of a rabbit called me that. I rush nowhere but forward, as branches slap across my legs leaving indistinct marks spread like blackberry jam. And the most important one... I can't go home until I've beaten the game. And by beating this 'game' you have to basically fall in love. Which is impossible for me! Why? Because once I beat it, of course I'm going to want to stay and never go back! And that's just a problem on it's own. Well, at least I'm not alone in this mess of a mess. Maybe, once I get over some of the quirks in this world I can escape with Alice. I mean she probably feels the same way I do about now! More or less. I bound on, tired of walking. Tired of thinking, and certainly tired of this issue. Geez, teenage girls don't have these kind of problems! They have 'My boyfriend won't call me!' and 'This top doesn't match the outfit!'. So why me?

"Dia! That's the way to the Tower of Clover, not the Castle of Hearts~" I roll my jaded eyes, disbelieving he knows the way to anywhere.

"Oh ha ha, but I doubt it's-" My sarcastic voice cuts off as I rise my head upward, having a devouring warmth rise from my stomach to my chest. It's a tower! He's right. I spy the Clover emblem and notice all the neatly placed slabs of stone, perfectly aligned. A substantial hand presses onto my shoulder, rotating around it's Ace in a simple brown cloak. Without a word he moves his hand under my thighs and effortlessly draws me off the ground in a single sweep.

"Ac- Ace?"

"Your legs are tired right? They're not used to walking far, I can tell." I nod, a bit too stunned to speak. He's really a nice guy after all. After hiking up who knows how many flights of stairs, Ace gently sets me back onto my feet earning a grateful smile in return. I slowly draw my closed fist over the door's front and beat on it sheepishly, excited and fearful feelings mix together. The hinges fold over and a tall masculine figure departs from the room, creaking the door. A navy blue is the color of his neatly combed hair. My heart literally skips a beat as I take in his engaging eyes. A beautiful yellow entrances me. Ah~ They're so beautiful... like lizard's eyes...

"May I help you?"

"Ah! I- I- I-" Ace gives a throaty chuckle, patting my head roughly.

"She's really shy when you first meet her~ But doesn't that just make her even cuter? This is Dia, the new outsider." As if on cue, the large man's stimulating eyes widen with shocked inserted in the corners. I remove the instinct to dash for the nearest exit. Oh come on Dia, grow up! Suddenly the door is flung open wide to the point where I see someone else holding it, a little bit overwhelmed themselves. Silver hair and ... dark gray eyes. Or 'eye', he's wearing a jet-black eyepatch over his right one. He stands there, along with the other in total stillness, mouths gapped open. Only he breaks into a welcoming and warm smile, stepping out to touch my hand.

"Dia, I've been waiting." I flush faintly as he slowly draws my hand in front of his smooth lips, tenderly pressing the swooning material upon it. W- Who is he? Ace suddenly has a darker aura and deeper tone, aware of interrupting the heart-fluttering greeting. He brushes past the two men, grumbling a bit as he does so.

"Julius I have more clocks for you~" I flinch at the meaningless word. _Clock_. I didn't hear any on our way here though ... suddenly I decide to withdraw as I see Ace lunge a sac of broken timepieces across a wooden work table. Somehow the hand inside the stranger's starts to tremble without my order, silently terrified the clocks just might start working at any second. I see yet another man, sitting a little too sternly in a fitting chair.

"You didn't get much, three?" Ace smiles a bit too happily, fawning over the muttering long-haired man. I stand still, heart on hold. I'm too afraid once I go in ... I'll hear those terrifying sounds. My fingers unknowingly tighten around my holder, trying to hold back the noticeable tremors. His eye looks on fondly, yet hides a bit of pain inside. Why is that? I'm the one carrying this awful burden, don't be concerned. _Throw me away._

"Julius for as long as Dia will stay here, you're not allowed to fix a single clock." The man named Julius sets down the heavy metal wrench, looking up with an unreadable face. Yet, he silently agrees, placing his repairing tools into a nifty drawer.

"Ace I want you to stop collecting clocks while Dia is here as well." The mystery lifesaver states another command, directly ordering Ace to put his errands on hold. Ace too has an unreadable expression, but goes on anyway.

"My name's Nightmare Gottschalk, and this is Gray Ringmarc. Sitting over there is Julius Monrey. And you are Dia Peridot." I catch up with the brief introductions, repeating in my foggy mind the first and last names of all three grown men. Wait ... he called my last name. I didn't even tell Ace my last name! I silently wage an inner outbreak inside my mind. How did he-

"Know your last name? You're here so I can explain everything to you dear Dia ..." He calmly brushes his hand on the back of my neck, mildly towing me forward for an unexpected kiss on the forehead. Before I get to take reality back, he closes his eyelids; in a complete trance. His extended eyelashes tickle my skin, lips leniently brushing from side to side in a swaying manner like a hypnotic pendulum. My heart is ... going to rupture at this rate. He unwillingly pulls back with a tender smile piercing his pale cheeks.

"M- Mister Gottschalk ... I-" I don't know _what_ to say. I feel an uncertain waver inside my stomach, as though it's turning itself inside out. This feeling ... it kind of makes me unwell and uneasy. But ... in a good way. In a good way? My mouth visibly cracks open, unsure of what to say and struggling to terminate my heart from thumping rapidly out of my chest. This is surreal ... A sudden flash occurs. I feel a stiff touch tense onto my palm.

"Hngh, th- that hurts!" I shudder and grit my teeth tightly, trying to bear the overpowering snare clenched onto my hand. Ace! He broadly grins, fingers still crushing my bones.

"Now now Dia~ I'll show you the Castle of Hearts." Huh? B- but I need to know what exactly is this 'game' I have to play! I try to tug back with battered strength. He's not having any of it though...

"A- Ace you're hurting me-"

"Huh? Oh is that right? Hmm." He hums indifferently. What's his problem all of a sudden?! Before Ace gets to blandly force me out Gray steps out in front of him holding his ground.

"I don't think that you should."

"Oh?" Ace haughtily smiles, unfazed by the hostile stance.

"Mr. Lizard don't you have some work to do?-!" Without warning Ace coils his arm around my scrawny waist, removing the blade from his sable belt.

"ACE! What are you- !" The slick sword almost comes into contact with his shoulder-blade, causing a gash to the right side of his neck. My heart collides with my stomach, as Ace holds onto me dodging the daggers being swung rhythmically. If Ace doesn't get me killed first I SWEAR _I'll_ be the one to send him to the grave! I finally have enough stability to not be dragged and hauled by Ace, but no matter what I can't pry his da** fingers off!

"Ace! I won't come with you if- if you don't- s- stop!" I squeal out a barely moored threat as the sounds of metal clash into each other. And with that Ace does indeed halt with an upset lip.

"Awe.. You're no fun Dia~ Come on, we're fighting for YOU. Doesn't that turn you on?" I glower at him with a guilty feverish face, forcing myself not to poke this guy in between the eyeballs. I grapple onto his hair and tug him down to eye-level. I need to have the willpower to NOT absolutely drive his own weapon through that tiny head of his.

"Look, I'm here for one reason. And if you're going to get in the way, I- I." I try to manage a suitable warning. Oh man ... what's going to make him leave me alone?! I barely know anything about this guy! But maybe ... -!

"I won't talk to you anymore!" I nervously wail with a high-pitched octave. He blinks with a blank mien before managing to extract a flurry of stored laughs. Oh man! That sounded weird! What was that?! A kitten trying to snarl? Embarrassing! He pats my head with a final and unruly chortle.

"Alright, alright~ But after this you're coming to Heart Castle. Bye Dia~" Ace waves innocently and departs the door with a cheerful note. I stand their, a little more disturbed than afraid. What a weirdo! I step aside with a pitiful sigh.

"I'm SO sorry!" I scramble to Mister Ringmarc's side with a culpable face. That cut's worrying me! He clenches it casually with an assuring smile.

"Are you hurt?" What? He's asking ME? He's the one who has an injury because of me! I shake rapidly and point out the dripping ichor running down his hand.

"Don't touch it! It'll be infected!" I feverishly endeavor my will to run him to the nearest hospital. He shakes it off with another genuine smile as I look on with a stubborn pout. If you get sick it'll be my fault. If you suffer it's going to be because of me. I don't want you to think back to this horrid girl every time you endure the pain. I- I want to say that. But ...

"Dia you're really a nice girl to be worrying about a small cut like that." I move my head to see Nightmare smiling graciously to me. How ... did he know?

"You're tired right? I think you should go to sleep." I look back at Gray who easily acknowledges my drowsiness. I am actually. I haven't slept all day! So maybe a rest will do some good for me. Who knows? I might just wake from this, seeing it was all a dream in the end. Wouldn't that be disappointing ...

* * *

**It's going pretty good so far. I KNOW I'm going to trip over Gray's and Julius's sentimental feelings over my own a**! I don't know how to express their characters! Even Nightmare is hard. Ah well, please review! T_T**


	6. Chapter 6

_Three way struggles are fun, especially when all three leaders are so closely connected._

* * *

"... AHHHHHHH-"

I manage a high-pitched screech when I see Nightmare just magically hovering above me with a broad beam. What's happening? I thought I went to sleep! I begin touching the floor below me, noticing it's a slick reflective glass. And ... the ceiling vanished, replaced with a pastel painting of colors! I stutter out a few inconsistent sentences before I realize I'm not even making any sense to myself. Ah god, what am I going to do? I've finally gone mad! Nightmare hovers down close enough to the point where our scalps touch each others in accordance. H- Huh? I blush a mature shade of red, clearly shaken from the sudden nonexistent space between us. W- What what he's doing? He smoothly grins, clearly pleased by my rosy cheeks.

"For starters, I'll get this out of the way- I can read your mind." My ... my mind. That's impossible. He shifts back, wavering in the air shrugging with closed eyes.

"Perhaps in your old world, but this is Wonderland. I think you should know by now strange things occur." I gaze on, not afraid to show my confusion with phased eyelids. If that's true ... if that's really really true. Then ... OH GOD DOES HE KNOW ABOUT WHAT I WAS THINKING WITH GRAY?! I shift my knees in a blinding fashion, regretting my inner observation. I ... - He laughs, amused by my sudden loss of composure.

"Why are you suddenly freaking out? Althoughhh ..." I stiffen as he looks away into the side, with an unnerving and sly smirk shifting back to me.

"I guess you have a fetish for cat-eyes. I could barely hold in my laughter!" He snorts unapologetically as my face brightens with a frenzied set of reds.

"I- I- I couldn't help it! I just find them-"

"Attractive?" He mocks me openly. Clearly enjoying the immature teasing served to me on a silver plate. If he can read minds ... Nightmare is being so mean! I- I hate him! His relaxed state is demolished with a single thought, he rushes over to me with a persuading and panicked start.

"W- What?! Dia! I-" I snap out of my fake sob and childishly stick out my tongue, with a shrewd wink.

"Got- cha!" He leans his head back, with a horrified face. Wh- What?! Don't be hurt! Without warning, he coughs up trickles of crimson blood onto the marble. Eeeek!

"Are you okay?!" I start squirming, is he just pulling a prank on me?

"No. It's fine. I just get sick easily."

"That's not healthy! Go to a hospital!"

"Noooo- I'm afraid!" I look at him with a bland look. How shameless can you be? He stiffens, a little dismayed with my thoughtless thought. Don't take everything I think seriously! And get out of my mind! Come here you idiot. He obeys my interior command, shuffling over next to my side. I clutch his head and shove it down onto my lap without any consideration crossing my mind.

"THAT HURTTT- !"

"Oh quit whining, how old are you? A grown man shouldn't act like this with a teenager!" Even so... even though I say that. I guess I secretly enjoy being depended upon. Especially by someone who's older than me. It makes me feel proud. Wow... That makes me sound really conceited.

"A- Anyway you're not helping with the e- explaning by the way!" I stutter undoubtedly, flustered. Whatever he's about to say I better be prepared for it!

‡

...

...

...

... This is going to take some time to process ...

I try to ravel around all the complexity from rules to territories to moves. Just what kind of Wonderland is this? Mafias, battles, a power struggle. Is this a fantasy or a military base?! Well I suppose I can recite the most important details. First off, everyone here apparently adores me. Well isn't that just perfectly cliché? Second, Wonderland has four countries. Not to mention April Season. Which will clearly have me tripping over my own a** each step I take. And guess what?! Instead of packing bags and moving like NORMAL people. Wonderland experiences 'moves' where the country shifts to another randomly. Amazing. Third, I can't go home now because I've drank the medicine ... NO. Let. Me. Clarify. It was GAGGED down my throat with an unpleasant mouth to mouth rubbing. By some weird bunny boy who's coincidentally an important Roleholder. Who BY THE WAY, _has_ the empty vial. The one I need to apparently go home. So that's just peachy. ISN'T IT?! Nightmare shifts his head, rustling the fabric of my skirt.

"Who... are you talking too?" I hold back in a lash to the face, as I calmly exhale and inhale a new set of air.

"MYSELF." I'm pissed. I'm livid. I'm absolutely steamy! No one told me I needed that da** fu**ing vial! Nightmare pales, most likely from my course language. Well, Nightmare I'm not talking to you am I!? I snatch his head and coldly drop it in front of me, hitting the floor. He cringes and rubs his temples, clearly pained. I stand up with a 'hmph' and start shuttling to nowhere in particular. Nightmare follows, trying his best to calm the raging monster inside me.

"D- Dia..." I clench my fists into irregular balls. What?! What?! What is it? I want to go home. I don't want to stay here! Is that so wrong?! But I'm knocked into Wonderland by some ungrateful and snobbish person with selfish intent! He pauses, what's he thinking? Why does _he_ get the power to read my private thoughts. It's not fair.

"I'll- I'll stop reading your thoughts okay?" I twist my head to the side, I don't care about that! I care about this mess! I feel... I feel like my heart was dropped into a bowl of icy and frigid water! Why? Why, must I be punished this way...? What did I do? Reliving _hell_.

"N- N- N- Nightmare take me home! I want to see mother! I- I- I don't want to be ... _thrown_ _away_." A sharp grasp wraps around my slim torso and takes me by surprise as he pulls me in backwards into his hard chest. I sniffle in back pathetic tears, as I hold onto his arms weakly. It hurts. Oh god, it hurts so bad. My heart wasn't meant to be bought and hurled out once tedium selfishly takes over. I twist back, willingly jumping into Nightmare's chest. My head unstably rests on the crook of his neck, restraining water falls of tears. He holds me rigidly than before.

"Do- Don't throw me away N- Nightmare-" I breakdown, completely letting my weight fall upon him which causes him to tumble and land on the flooring, unshaken by my sudden outburst. He pulls me in, destroying the awful barrier of capacity between our bodies. I- I don't ... I don't want to rely on anyone. Not anymore ... my heart's been sewn, stitched, and glued back together with unstable wires. I feel empty. I'm so ashamed of this side. This weak and pathetic relying side. I can't look him in the eyes. I just can't.

**Nightmare POV**

I hold her tightly, unwilling to ever let her go. Anger, pity, and compassion well up inside my clock. I cover her ears with my palms, muttering 'sorry' as she leans into my torso sobbing wildly. Her beautiful beautiful heart aches and thumps irregularly to my ears. I just want to make you happy Dia. I'm the only one that possibly can. I'd give anything for you to smile so joyfully like Alice did when she arrived. _Anything_. If only you could read my thoughts, as I do yours. You've been holding it back .. holding it back all along. Your feelings. True and honest feelings.

I remember you back then ... as a little child rarely going outside to play, just staring lonesomely out the window pane. And when you finally would come out it would be when the other kids left. You'd sniffle, take a rose petal, peck your finger, then curl your tiny hand over it roughly, causing blood to seep through mercilessly. Is that what you endured? Even after... pain that no one could understand better but us. Pain. Unlike Alice, you hid your feelings with a smile stretching from ear to ear. Your foolish parents that always fought even over tiny things. You didn't care, you didn't mind, you think that and you say that. But you're heart hammers fiercely when you imagine the brutal loneliness and screams that echo inside your mind. Your past is horrible, I can't ever imagine how that feels. You're just like everyone here in Wonderland. You've gone through the same hardships as us who're experiencing them presently, unknown to the fact that you've gone through it. No one can ever imagine the life you've lived up until now. No one. So sleep for now. Go to sleep and wake up, and try to smile tomorrow.

**Dia POV**

"She'll be wed to- !"

"What if I don't want her to, I want her to marry- !"

Mom ... Dad ... that's fine. I'll just come back down later... when you're finished deciding my fate. My life. My choices. I shuffle wordlessly around, treading gradually up the spiral staircase. Feeling cold all throughout my lifeless body. I creak the door open, shambling to my bedside and hold the short novel up to my face, peering down at the cover with tedium. Laughs erupts from my window, kids happily muse and entertain in the yard. I stare outside stiff as the dead. A ten year-old huh? Shouldn't my life be like theirs? Yet ... why do I get hurt and rejected like a scrap of paper? Why am I stepped upon once used even over and over? Am I doing something wrong? Why don't they like me? Why ... ? I shift the book across my lap, glooming down at it with a thick expression. Why can't my life be filled with all sorts of fantasies and fiction? Books are ... fake. I'll just throw them away once I've read them once or twice. Isn't that just ... _evil_? I relate back to reality more, listening to the deafening screams scorch on by with vicious and unthoughtful words. Why are they doing this? They're going to engage me to somebody, I don't even know... For all I know he could be the same as everyone else. My past is one of those things adults have a laugh with ... one of those which a heroine is experiencing with cries and weeps... something you take lightly before you see the rope fastened around their necks then go ... snap! Just like that ... you throw it all away for the sake of self pity. But... maybe it's okay to feel self pity? Maybe ...

I want to escape my role. I want to decide my own life. I even want to start over. **A**c**e**

I'll throw my life away with ease. Saying I'll come back as someone else anyway. **B**o**r**i**s**

I'm rejected. Rejected in many ways. No friends. No love. No laughs. Everyone despises me. **P**i**e**r**c**e

I'm naïve. Once someone does something nice when it's convenient for them. I end up being stepped upon like rubbish. **E**l**l**i**o**t

I'm carefree. I'd rather sigh over my problems then get up and fix them. I wouldn't care if someone chose me as a second choice. **D**e**e** & **D**u**m**

I was and still am abandoned. By my family who shows no love in the slightest. Complaining I'm strange behind my back. **S**i**d**n**e**y

I'm arrogant and too vain for my own good. Putting others down when I have problems. **B**l**o**o**d**

I focus on surviving, not living. One day I'll end up dying regretfully. **J**e**r**i**c**h**o**

I ignore others, I've learnt to be distant with even myself.** J**u**l**i**u**s

I used to be mean-hearted. I'm trying to get past that path though. I don't want to be the bad guy. **G**r**a**y

I can only have one place in my selfish heart. If someone else comes along I'll just despise them. **P**e**t**e**r**

Sometimes I'd rather be off in my own world. Doing nothing but fearing time. Time and death. Something I'll never control. **J**o**k**e**r**

**B_U_T _I _D_O_N_'T_ W_A_N_T _T_O _B_E_ THROW_N _A_W_A_Y, E_S_P_E_C_I_A_L_L_Y _F_O_R_ S_O_M_E_O_N_E _E_L_S_E. **_A**l**I**c**E_

* * *

IS THAT SUSPENSEFUL ENOUGH?! Dia RELATES (NOT HAS THE SAME PROBLEMS) to every Roleholder, in a more psychological story I will put up my theories of Wonderland and such. This is why I use italics for CERTAIN and IMPORTANT words as she meets everyone. You can clearly see that in Ace. I'll explore more into this when I start writing the pairing series. And her not wanting to be thrown away was originally based off Joker's obsession with toys and how he breaks a lot of them. Therefore when I pair them up I'm going to expose that well of how she's afraid if she falls in love with someone they'll just end up hurting her. Then throwing her away once they're bored of playing with her. So thank the Jokers for that! I have a lot of theories on this series. So wait and see what's next. REVIEW FOR MORE.


	7. Chapter 7

_Have you ever realized how insignificant your existence is on the planet?_

* * *

Nightmare ... I awake with the sour of taste of morning, spread across my tongue. What .. happened last night? I shuffle the sheets as I sit up on my knees, scratching my beating head. Ugh, I remember having this crazy dream with Nightmare. I kinda blacked out after ... Will he still remember? _THUMP THUMP_ Ah, gosh. What's that noise! My head feels really blurred out and clouded, like I might pass out any second. It resounds, and echoes out. I manage to see it coming from the door in the bedroom.

"Ms. Dia, are you awake?"

"Huh? Ah! Y- Yeah!" It was just Gray knocking on the door. I heave a relieved sigh from my lungs. Thank god I'm not going crazy, but by this rate I'm sure I might. With Nightmare explaining everything and I mean everything to me last night, I just can't help but be baffled by the incoherent nonsense the incubus was blabbering about. I shut my blurry eyes, stimulating my brain for the reason why I'm here. Well Nightmare told me that Sidney apparently forced me to come here because Crysta, the White Queen, was getting tedious of her 'playthings' and that she wished for a new object to mess around with. And _I'm_ the new object. _Great_, I sarcastically and mentally roll my eyes.

"Ms. Dia, may I come in?" I jump, startled from the sudden voice, remembering Gray is still patiently waiting outside.

"S- Sure!" The door unlatches and he steps inside the vacant room. Before I get to limp out of the cushiony mattress he waltzes over and wordlessly perches himself by the foot of the king-sized bed. Oh. My. God. My heart sends a flurry of butterflies racing in my abdomen, just from that! I mean seriously! Why am I always so awkward and difficult with the opposite gender?! He just sat next to me! No big deal Dia, it's a simple and comforting gesture! Despite my reassurances my face cruelly lashes out cherry-red cheeks. AH! Oh god, oh god, oh god! I reach for the cotton sheets and jerk them over my face, completely embarrassed! What's he thinking?! I hear the linen rustle and feel weight shifted over me. What the- !? A large hand cups over my forehead. !

"It seems like you don't have a fever ... Then why are you red?" I throw back the sheets, horrified. How am I going to explain that?! I can't- A heart-thrilling yellow stares into my soul. So- S- So close! His face is like inches away! And he's leaning over me on a bed! I don't think he knows of this kind of situation for a girl ... B- but can't he be more aware?! Even if he has good intentions-

_BA DUMP_ This isn't good! _BA DUMP_ So not good! _BA DUMP DA DA DUMP_ My heart might detonate! His clueless face hangs on as he presses his hand onto my chest. GAH! Even though it might not seem like it! I still have boobs! It kind of irritates me for having a bit of a flat chest but-! He's too naïve! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I shriek suddenly, causing him to flinch and lose balance, toppling over me.

...

...

Gah! I can barely breath! He's heavy- I struggle and squirm under the massive tonnage weighing me down. I- I- I- He moves his head up, clearly pained by the collision.

"Mis- Mister Ringmarc I- I-"

"WELL WELL WELL! I didn't expect you to jump on Ms. Dia this soon Gray!" I startlingly rod my head up, horror-struck beyond belief. N- Nightmare! He stands beside the door, leering at me from above. I think it's a good option to choke on my spit! Gray on the other hand, still clueless, smiled back at Nightmare.

"Ah, Lord Nightmare, I-"

"Gray, Gray, Gray do you understand the position you're in?" A pause drifts through the sweaty atmosphere. He alters his gaze and stares down onto my BLOODY RED face. He jolts back, shocked with the sudden realization. Huah, innocent.

‡

"I'm so- so- so- sorry Ms. Peridot!" He endlessly apologizes as I uncomfortably _TRY_ and stir the cup of steamy coffee in hand. Geez, it's not a big deal now. I lift the teaspoon from the liquid, shaking the remaining droplets back into the ceramic cup. I mean, it'll probably be a good laugh decades from now. I doubt he has to worry _this_ much.

"Stop pardoning yourself! There's no reason to make such a fuss over that." I blandly state, gliding over to Nightmare's desk setting the cup down. I sigh shortly and narrow my eyes at Nightmare without warning.

"Wh- What?" He nervously questions, paling over the chilling glower. Oh YOU know what! Don't ever mention this to anyone! I'm pretty sure you're the one who caused him to be this artless and raw! Otherwise, he would have clearly known not to be so touchy and I wouldn't be going through ... this. I move my eyeballs to the side, spying Gray with a crushed spirit, shuffling through the papers with a gloomy frown. Nightmare broadly smiles at my thoughts. Well at least I don't have to talk with you around. I sigh, sitting beside him on the leather couch, a little stressed out.

"What's wrong? You seem less lively than you were with Ace." I run my fingers through my pony-tail, detangling the golden tresses. Ah, I suppose so he kinda took the energy out of me with that crazy personality of his. Too pushy... I play around with the sugar clumps in hand before lazily dropping them in my own cup. Why'd I make coffee for myself?

"You don't like coffee?" I visibly shake my head.

"Too bitter ... I prefer tea." Tea's nice. It has a classy sense to it. The taste is vague and unmixed. And the aroma is soothing by itself. Nightmare laughs at my over thought mindset.

"Well excuse me for thinking! Honestly, my mind is my own. Don't read it at will!" I turn to him with a distraught face. I just want to go home, last night was the worst sleep of my life! What even happened in the end? I think over a few things ... Faceless are faceless. Rules are rules. And this game is annoying. I just want to leave as soon as possible. Nightmare frowns, tilting his head. Oh, don't get me wrong everyone's been so nice ... just ... that's the problem. Nightmare leans forward, layering his long fingers over his chin.

"I know ..." He trails off, lost in thought. You know? What do you-

"Oh, I forgot. But Lord Nightmare has some work to do today." Nightmare stiffens at Gray's words. Work? That sucks... I wanted to spend the day with him. He gladly gushes with a relieved face.

"Ms. Dia wants to spend the day with me, she said so herself!" Oh please, don't use me as an excuse! Besides I only want to because I have more questions that relate to this game.

"I never said that ..." I cruelly turn to the side, leaving Nightmare in Gray's responsible hands.

"Diaaaaa you're too coooold!" Oh quit whining! Be responsible and do you're work like a grown man! I stand firm, waltzing back into the kitchen. A figure brushes past me in a whim. AH! Oh ... it's just another faceless ... calm down. I inhale a new set of breath, calmly turning for some assistance.

"Miss ... d- do you have any tea boxes here?" She shakes her head, smiling kindly.

"No Ms. Peridot, but the Hatters Mansion has some excellent quality ones." Hatters Mansion? Where's that? She continues back to her work, scrubbing dishes clean. She's so pretty ... well despite having no eyes. I nod and return back into the office, observing Gray tugging Nightmare down from the ceiling fan.

...

"Pathetic." I whisper, causing Nightmare to fall down without grace. Whatever, apparently Gray and Nightmare have things to do and sort out ... I turn my head around, seeing Gray shove a pile of paperwork into Nightmare's wailing face. Maybe Julius would want to help me out...

"Hey, Mister Monrey, do you happen to know where the Hatters Mansion is?" He looks up with an unconcerned face. D- Do I sense hatred?! Well ... I was the one who caused him to quit his work, as long as I'm here anyway. Clockmaker huh? Weird profession. Do that many people use clocks? And.. I think it's gotten worse too. When I'm too near people I hear faint ticks and tocks in the room. Hopefully, my fear isn't getting too bad. But ... when I first arrived, Nightmare eagerly ordered him to pause his work.. like he knew. Strange.

"I do." He muttered, and adjusted his screwdriver. Well I guess he still has to upgrade his tools ... I stand in silence for a moment or two.

"So, uh, could you take me there since you're not too bus-" I stop my sentence as he glares up to my face. I don't think he hates me. I just think he dislikes me. Difference. I hesitantly gulp, delicately moving out of sight.

"Sorry for the inconvenience!" I manage not to stutter. Well who's going to help me out? I doubt Ace will conveniently be coming to save me from this terrible boredom. He's probably lost right about now. I sigh tiresomely, turning my attention back to the fidgeting pair.

"Nightmare can you tell me the territories again?" He quits his babyish face in a flash.

"The Castle of Hearts, Hatters Mansion, The Clover Tower, and The Forest of Doors" Ah, okay I see. I repeat the names again, before heading to the door. Which then EVERYONE, including Julius, shouts out. I quench, turning back. What is it?

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Y- You should stay here Dia!" Nightmare stutters and gasps as though I'm holding a knife to his neck. Weirdos.

"Look here's the deal. You three have work. I'm bored. And I want to get out of Wonderland as soon as possible. You told me last night the only way to do that is to meet and communicate with others, filling up the vial again. So therefore, I will do just that." I place a hand on the knob, wondering why the threesome is acting with eccentric behavior.

"Last night? Lord Nightmare what were you-"

"DREAMWORLD!" Both Nightmare and I shout out coherently, Gray you're too innocent! It almost pains me! Don't complete a sentence that everyone will clearly misunderstand. Anyway ...

"I'll be back, I promise. For now though I want to visit the other territories. And once the Country of Diamond shifts over, my vial will be completely filled~ You'll see! Haha, well after I choke the life out of that rabbit!~" I sing with an eerie and cheerful note, causing the room to be left with trifling fear. Everyone exchanges glances that only I can't read. What's so bad about going out? It's not like I'll stay here if I'm planning to go back home. I leave them with nothing but a joyous smile and unlock the door, treading through it. Well the only thing I'm worried about is finding Ace. He might just take me by the hand and drag me throughout Wonderland. I descend the staircase within five minutes, walking out to the wonderful wonder world. Hmm? Where should I go? I- !

"Gray you scared me!" I scream, nearly scared into my deathbed. He releases my shoulders and defensively prepares for my out lash.

"Didn't I just say I want to go alone?!" Well more or less.

"Yes, but Lord Nightmare ordered me to escort you. It's dangerous." Dangerous? Please.

"Gray I won't be comfortable with you controlling my steps."

"Oh, then I'll just trail behind you-"

"No! That's even more scarier!" Just imagining the sound of footsteps behind me twenty-four seven is terrifying. I want to explore on my own. What's the worst that could happen?

"Gray please. Tell me the truth!" Why are they acting all defensive of me suddenly? I won't trip on every step I take. I'm not a child. And I'm certainly not used to so much attention ... It's overwhelming me. Silence shifts over uncomfortably.

"... Very well, go on your own." I stare dubiously, before jolting at the chance. He'd rather let me go then explain why all three are being so protective and stalkerish?! Well, I'm not complaining! I skip along on my heels, in content with the solitude. That's right ... I'm used to this. Being alone. I've learnt to shut out people. Hah ... So why am I still left hurt in a way? Why do I keep feeling regret and pity for those around me? But ... I look down while pacing through the clearing. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore! I don't want to become loved. I don't want to. Because if I do ... I'll only end up leaving everyone mourning and bitterly regretting meeting me. That's why .. that's why I can't take the chance of having special feelings. Of love. Or even happiness. My heart will get too greedy in the end and end up forcing myself to stay here. Whether it's because of the kindness here or the hatred back there. I won't falter to it! I- WAH! My heels clink together before sending me flying down.

...

I burst into sudden tears as they consume myself without command. All my life! All my d*** life! I can't take a single drop of happiness! They're all for everyone else! I want to be a kind person. I want .. I want .. I'm too greedy this way. Wanting. Of course. Of course I want to be loved and paid attention to. My parents. Selfish themselves have taught me their ways. Always bickering at each other without an end. Teaching me love is a thing we take, no one sees that we haven't seen it all ... I curl into a pathetic ball, sobbing over everything. Over life. I'm ... going to be honest with myself. I don't want to lie and hurt just to become hurt in return. I want- Again. Again. Again that da** word appears! Want. What do I know?! What do I want da**it?!

"_Y_o_u_ w_a_n_t_ t_o_ o_p_e_n_ u_s_." Huh? I'm in the Forest of Doors.

"_C_o_m_e _h_e_r_e _a_n_d_ p_l_a_y_ _w_i_t_h _u_s." What are these voices?

"_O_p_e_n _u_s." They're all colliding with each other... I- Gah! It hurts! But.. But maybe I can readjust this way... if I open a door. I'll be in the place I want right? I'll be happy alone? I'll become genuinely unselfish and content with solitude. _Sweet_solitude...

"Miss?" My hypnotic trance empties out, leaving a confused state of mind. What? What was happening just now? I gaze up, seeing an equally confused strong-built man. R- Red. Red hair and eyes lock onto mine as I hazily have my hands out in front, sitting near a tree stump. He looks down, and cheerfully holds a smile up from ear to ear.

"My my, I didn't expect to meet such an unhappy face in a forest which is supposed to be filled with fun." Unhappy? OH! My eyes are probably still swelled and teary. Ah ... I don't want anyone to see me cry. A hand cuts off my thoughts, extended out in front of my face. I gingerly turn away, hesitant to such formality. I- I'm really such a cowardly person. Not shy. Not sweet. Malice in a way. He blinks, a bit confused from my unnatural response.

"Oh I'm sorry dear~ My name is Joker and so is he." Before I can figure out what sort of figurative language he uses, he points down to his belt; directly at the smiling mask. So he's another weirdo huh?

"About da** time another foreigner showed up! It took a fu**ing month for that fu**er to snatch one up!" I stiffen, staring towards the mask in horror. Well, I'd be lying if I said I don't cuss once in a while but... isn't that a little too much? I kneel forward, a bit more curious than intimidated towards the tiny thing.

"What is this thing?" I look directly at the mask, it's not even moving when it talks. It's like some sort of walkie-talkie. Wouldn't it be funny if there was a real person on the other end, I amusingly giggle.

* * *

Oh but wouldn't it? So again I'm having TONS of fun with this story! The chapters just keep getting longer and longer! But I won't surpass 3,000 words! Thanks you for reading. Leave a comment for more! 8 reviews for next chapter please.


	8. Chapter 8

_There are people in this world that enjoy being alone, but there isn't a single person who can bear solitude._

* * *

It's as almost as though Joker's face lights up a bit. Ah, must be my imagination. But I'm more intrigued by the roses around it rather the mask. I gaze at them for a while before kneeling back up. Why do I like roses? If someone asked me that they'd probably avoid me. It's complicated, I would reply like that. When indeed it is. But ... I like them because they can cause-

"Ah, I'm sorry! I'm getting too carried away with my thoughts! Nice to meet you~ I'm Dia." I smile a little too brightly. Well he cheered me up. I don't know how but he just did. Not even trying too. Now that I think about it... I look him up and down, noticing the odd appearance. And a mask torn into two ... he wears it on his left side. Clown? No, he's literally dressed like the card 'joker'. I cover my mouth, trying to suppress my unruly laughter.

"I- I'm sorry! You've just made me happy! Ah! T- That's weird I know." He smiles back, shaking his head with unintended charm.

"No that's quite alright my dear~ You should be happy constantly!" I nod, not agreeing with his statement. But out of respect. Dear ... calling me that is fine but... when he says 'my' dear it holds some possession. So ... could he be possessive? His eyes are so pretty. God, that's such an odd thing to think. Eyes. I love color. I have a bit of an obsession with it. You might see this as strange if my favorite color is white. But to me white is the color of virtue and purity while my eye color is a bland and boring gray._ Dirty_. Totally ordinary, totally boring. But his is that of the finest red wine! Wait a second ... eyes ...

"You're a role holder!" I exclaim in my own shock. I didn't notice it before!

"Took your fu**ing time to learn that, are you da** right stupid?" I turn my head to the mask in irritation. Twitching an eye, while curling an eyebrow.

"I don't like your tone!"

"Tone?"

"Yes, say it nicer!" Joker holds a laugh inside while his lips remain curled into an easily breakable smile.

"So let me clarify my dear~ Joker may say course words and sentences but only in a respectable tone?" I stubbornly nod, staring up at him with wide and child-like eyes. He can't hold in his stacked laughter anymore and releases it, holding onto his gut. Even the mask roughly chuckles out his own caged up amusement. W- What?! Was that too weird?! Oh man, I blew it!

"Haha ... I'm terribly sorry my dear. You're just quite fulfilling you see." He wipes away my dried out tears before snatching up my hands.

"I'd be thrilled if you could join me at the Circus my dear~ Seeing so you owe me a favor now." I blink up. Favor?

"Why ...?"

"Oh, because this forest is my territory and you have trespassed. Oh, but don't take it personally I realize you're _lost_." Lost ... am I? No I knew where I was going. I knew what road I was taking. I knew the way. So _lost _... what's the true meaning behind it? I shake my head, keeping my fingers locked together.

"It won't be considered a favor Mister Joker, I'd happily come!" He stands still, his remaining smile gradually dims down into one of puzzlement.

"**_So ... what you're saying is ... you'd be untroubled and willingly want to come?_**" Huh? I told him already. He has an odd way of speaking. And it seemed like the mask's thick and rough voice combined with his merry and sweet one... imaginations are weird. I nod once again, earning a thrilled beam of joy spread across his face.

"Lovely~ Let me escort you."

‡

It's nice to walk alongside someone. I've forgotten the feeling ... Ah! Loud music fills my ear, vibrant coloring splashes on large tents set up in accordance. I broadly grin, cheerfully letting my heart fly and flutter about. Oh, I've always wanted to come to a circus! Crowds of faceless all hang about in front of the middle and largest tent, squabbling inside the beauty of joy.

"Well my dear~ Would you like to see a show?" I nod vigorously, eyes glittering with a strange glow. Please!? He happily hums, locking my hand with his slender fingers in a vigilant grasp. H- Huh? A harsh blush rubs onto my cheeks from the tender action.

"Please bear with it my dear~ You'd surely get lost in the crowd being so small." Small? Well, yeah compared to him. He towers over me!

"Ye- Yeah .. right ..." I try to take my mind off the feeling of warmth, curled up against my palm. He slips past Faceless with a pleased smile and catchy hum, leading me into the back of the colossal marquee. Faceless acrobats and clowns rush up to us like flocking chickens, squealing over complicated things I don't seem to understand.

"My dear~ Please wait here with the Faceless, I'll be off to coordinate the show. I'm the ringmaster after all." And with that he leaves me with effusive company, squealing at me as well.

"Oh my my, you're simply adorable! What a cute and petite figure you have!" One female clown gushes over me lovingly. Ah-

"You're the new foreigner? Have you taken a liking to our Joker already?! I wouldn't imagine you to be the sort of girl that would like that sort of thing!" A male worker joins in on the uncontrollable conversation as I hear the shuffling of curtains rising. It's starting! I squirm my way out of the unrestrained set of workers, heading into a good and clear sight of the twirling acrobatics and fiery flames.

"Ladies and Gentlemen- !"

‡

Oh that was simply amazing! The lights showed off their distinct and detailed motion of moves wonderfully! Each acrobat complimented the other with serene grace! And the clowns who popped up on stage once in awhile, bouncing on enlarged balls were too hysterical! I gush over each and every worker heading off the pedestal and backstage.

"Great job!"

"Amazing!"

"Stunning!" I give each and every faceless a genuine smile and high-five just before a very tall figure pops behind the curtain. Joker-

"Oh my~ It seems as though you enjoyed yourself my dear. Was it that good?"

"SPECTACULAR!" I clarified, demanding an encore. He chuckles lightly, wrapping an extended hand around my shoulders.

"Is that so? Then we just might have to host another one, privately for you."

"R- Really?!" I can't believe my ears! That was too thrilling! Like I was in the act myself! Oh if only!

"You're rather enthusiastic about this my dear~ You've certainly broken out of your shell." My shell? Well I wouldn't say that ... it's just that I get too many stimulating vibes all at once and can't help to be lively and hyper. I nod, completely satisfied with the honor of his kind words. I notice him leading me forward, still clutching my shoulders whimsically.

"Joker? Where are we- !"

"I'm sorry my dear, I just thought that it would be a delight to have you meet Black." Suddenly the happy and cheerful scenery shifts into a gloomy state of concrete stone and metal bars. ... A jail? I unwillingly press into Joker's side, petrified from the inmates. Each wearing an enlarged animal mask. Those ... must be heavy. They don't take notice of me, too busy dwelling around in cells. And some cells have red in them. A _pretty_ red. That smells of rust and salt ... oh! Wait a second ... he said he wishes me to meet 'Black'... is he a Roleholder? Must be if he's that important to show me too. I mean Nightmare told me about death here ... and I'm doubting if Joker's an exception, now that I see a certain color sprayed throughout cells ... We stop in front of a door, dead set down the slender hallway. T- That really looks heavy! Yet he slides it open with a single hand, s- strong!

"Black~ I'd like you to meet someone~" I take in a quick gasp before seeing an identical Joker, but in a different wear. A warden outfit ... he twists around in his chair, throwing a set of filed papers back onto the desk in a huff; foot being held up on the other knee.

"Who the fu** is so important- !" He spots me, still leaning in his chair with a widened orb. That stunned expression of his eagerly changes into a cunning smirk, staring down out me in an almost violating manner.

"Well well well, if it isn't the little brat who ordered me to change my tone. But if I did it would sound fu**ing creepy right?" I broaden my gray eyeballs, is he .. the mask?! I snap my head towards Joker's belt waiting for it to spit a nasty usage of words.

"You're the-"

"Mask. Yeah I apparently fu**ing am. Tch, took this da** jester a long time to explain to you huh?" He distastefully glares directly at Joker, who holds up a chilling smile with shut eyelids.

"My apologies I didn't explain this to the young lady~ But you see _we're_ Joker." We're? Well ... what? I look on with a perplexed glint, showing vaguely inside my gray coloring.

"You're only going to fu**ing confuse her more. Da** clown!" I wouldn't say I'm confused. More like bewildered.

"I'm Black and this fu**er is White. Together we're the Joker." Together? Aren't they just twins? Oh geez, this is too complicated.

"In other words my dear~ We're the same person but with split personalities as you can see ... One entire entity torn and placed into two bodies. Together forming Joker. So you see~?"

"Anything else I should know?" Well at least that seems reasonable. I was kind of afraid he'd say something like 'We look alike for fun' or something insane like that. They hold similar bewildered faces as I did. Staring at me with unreadable reactions. Without warning, they both chuckle and break out into homologous laughs. Oh I did it again. I'm so awkward it's hilarious!

"Forgive us my dear~ Your reaction has caught us in shock."

"Da** right." Black chuckles roughly, agreeing with his opposite counterpart. Their gaze of amusement eagerly shifts over into that of a sort of admiration and maybe even care.

"_I like you_." They both sinuously state, holding indistinguishable smiles. I break out into one as well, I like them too. I mean in a cordial way. I bow my head, pleased with a new meeting.

"Well then White and Black, I'll call you Joker when I refer to you both- Ah! It was so nice meeting you! So I'll take my leave-" I smile contently and twist to the door, a new-found respect panes my heart. I wonder what other kind of people I'll meet in Wonderla- _BLAM_

...

...

"Where are you going? Whoring around?" I stiffen, shocked by the tight fist wedged onto the wall, inches from my cheek. Whoring? I'm not whoring anything. Before I come up with a clever retort, Black roughly pushes his torso onto my back, earning a shocked screech as he eagerly bites my earlobe. What. Is. He. Doing?! I turn around, barely avoiding body contact as I stare him down in the eyes. Why you- !

"Ah, my dear you see Black's a little too _frank_. But what we mean to say is that you shouldn't cause a ruckus shifting from territory to territory like our _last_ foreigner did~ And since you've taken up our hospitality, it would only please us if you'd stay with us you see~?" Ugh, I was right. Possessive. Well, I'm not going to screech no like an ingrate but I'm definitely not going to be forced into this. Then I remember a weak point. He sort of stiffened when I told him I'd be _willing _to come to the circus with him. I wonder what that's all about.

"You don't need to use compulsion, Mister Joker ... I'd be happy too but ... I'm _not_ going to now, since you've become touchy!" I move my head to the side, unwilling to look at their now presumably angry faces. I don't want someone I barely know to get all clingy this quickly. It's just ... a _problem_. I step under Black's protracted arm and curl my fingers onto the door's latch. Without a word an extremely exerted power clutches me by the waist, throwing me over a firm shoulder as I cling onto it with fear. AH! I'm carried out of the orderly office and down the thin hallway again, earning screams and shouts departing from my stunned lungs. The inmates instantly notice me now, ardently gazing upward with distasteful sounds. Erk, men.

"P- Pl- Please put me down!" I pathetically plead, this only earns me a dark chuckle withdrawing from Black's lips.

"My dear~ Bear with it for now. We'd like to show you something special~"

"Special!? Ask me don't drag me!" I look directly at White with a stern face, quenching my bottom lip in annoyance. He twists his lips into a merry smile, walking behind Black in duplicately intricate steps. I start kicking my heels into Black's chest, securing a smug slap to the bottom.

"EEEEEK! D- DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!" I wail, echoing through the halls of the prison. Obtaining a disgusting and sexualized round of noise, calling in my eardrums.

"I was only spanking the naughty child here. Ah, but did you think of something fu**ing dirty?" I easily redden up, exposing the radiant shade of cherry-red to White's sly grins.

"Ow- ow ..." He avidly pinches my cheek with a loving dimple. Loving? More like twisted! Finally Black kicks the door open wide, tossing me onto a soft and cushiony material. W- What?! I gaze around, noticing plush animal dolls of all sorts; scattered around in a neat fashion. I snap my head downwards, observing the bed I'm sitting in. A black and white checkered sheet is sprawled out into an awning. I blink, hesitantly looking up to find both Black and White with similar yet not consistent expressions peering down to see a mystified gaze. They look as though they're parents, keen on pleasing a spoilt child.

"Well- !?" Black's single word, forces out a squeal of surprise from my vibrating lips.

"Well w- what!?"

"Do you like it my dear~?" I observe the room once more, quietly reasoning this illogical position. What am I supposed to say? I thought they would have surely thrown me inside a cell... not some decorated and captivating room that is undoubtedly my style. Plush animals, a satin curtain spread across the bed hangers. And a checkered design that explains my likes modestly. White for purity. Black for truth. I can't say I don't like it, much less enthuse about it. I nod, a little shocked for simple words.

"Good~ Oh and we do hope you enjoy your stay here with us. I know I certainly will." White saunters over to the bedside, leaning down for a fond kiss on the cheek. I stiffen and close my left eyelid in utter fluster.

"We'll see you in the morning~ Dearest." I unnervingly rest on the black pillow, still traumatized from all this madness. Well, I'll get a clearer explanation tomorrow I suppose. For now I could certainly say I'm exhausted much less fatigued. White smiles tenderly, strolling over to Black before shutting the door with one swoop. Huah, another long day. This time I've met potential friends. Well who's to say there are no potential friends so far? Ace is kind, despite being a total lost idiot with a hard grip. Gray might be considered naïve for his own good, but he certainly has a good heart with honest intentions. Julius ... quiet but undoubtedly a caring and attentive man. He'd make a good husband for a girl. And Nightmare ... unworldly is a good word. Yet .. I could say I've met him before without it sounding _too_ cliché. I hope he'll visit my dreams tonight. I yawn and topple over, clutching a small gray heart-shaped pillow laying in between the white and black one. I still want to know so much more ...

* * *

What do you think about the Jokers? Personally they're my fave. So NO complaining if I spend one or two more chapters focused on them. I probably won't really. So don't worry. I apologize for all you Julius lovers out there. I know I didn't really focus on him ... well at all. But I will when she returns to Clover Tower. Also Nightmare, which is easy for me since Dia and Nightmare are supposed to be close and sentimental. We still have Pierce, Boris, Peter, Blood, Elliot, Dee&Dum, Sidney, Jericho ... Oh my god basically everyone! I was hoping to hop back to some but not sure. Anyway, see how the story goes along! All you have to do is click that button and leave a comment. About anything. Suggestions are welcome with hugs!


	9. Chapter 9

I open my lazy eyelids, spying my own reflection; laying upon cold and glassy material. Dreamworld. So that must mean ... Nightmare! I jolt up, more than eager to see his face staring right down at me. I'm so glad to see you again!- I cut off, noticing him holding a slight glare, focused at me.

"Wha-"

"You didn't come back!" I flinch, earnestly trying to come up with a proper excuse.

"There IS no excuse!" Nightmare rages on, displeased by my poor selection. Hey I didn't have a choice in the matter! So don't blame me! Joker was the one who-

"The Joker?!" Nightmare's absolutely livid. He hovered down, cupping my cheeks with anger welling inside of his unimpressed form. What? What's so bad about Joker?! Why are you hiding things from me? I can feel it! It's sickening to_know_ that you're lying! Nightmare stiffens and sympathetically pecks my forehead with pitying eyes.

"I can't tell you everything ... But I promise it's only for you're benefit-"

"What's so beneficial about being deceived?! The truth is something to be told, hurtful or not!" Nightmare realizes I make a good point but decides not to reveal anything to my simple demand. He sighs, clearly trying to justify his ways.

"It's not that it will hurt you per say but worry you." I stubbornly stare him down, eye to eye. Somehow ... he's not telling me the truth. And it really pains me.

"I see. If you're not willing to then I suppose there's no reason for me to be here is there?" I slap his hands away and close my eyes, laying back down. I'll go to sleep and when I awake ... I'm definitely going to do everything in my power to break free from Wonderland. Even if that means I'll never come back. It's fine ... I'll accept it. I'll learn to cope with loneliness and bitter feelings. I'll learn to survive with an empty heart. It'll be fine. Just fine. I can subsist darkness ... for an eternity.

‡

**Nightmare POV**

"Lord Nightmare? How's Dia?" I shift my one-eyed gaze to Gray, awaiting impatiently for good news. Sorry, not today. I heavily sigh.

"She's with the Joker." I reluctantly say. Why? Why out of all the Roleholders, she wandered into him? Why couldn't it have been ... who? Who isn't utterly corrupted by now? Who hasn't had their clocks broken over Alice? Who isn't obsessed with Dia's personality? No one, including me. Maybe ... it wasn't such a good idea to bring her after all. I thought it would be the best for all the Roleholders to get over the fact of Alice's choice. To indulge themselves in someone new. And maybe, just maybe she could fall in love along the way. Learn how to mend her broken, no, unlocked heart with everyone. But... now I see that wasn't the best decision.

"Joker?! That's exactly what we-"

"Were afraid of yes, however we can't discontinue her choosing ... I doubt Joker would get extremely treacherous with her. She has a likable personality and figure. Too likable." I silently waver my eyesight to Gray, standing with an obvious red sticking out on his cheek. No helping it I suppose. It's only a matter of time before the queen piece ends up being stolen and replacing our last one.

"Shall I go obtain her back?" I shake my head, clearly holding stiff tension.

"No use, knowing her she genuinely wants to bolt out of Wonderland the quickest way possible. Unlike Alice who plainly stayed because of the contement with Blood. She'll skip to each territory with only escape on her mind. Planning to fill the vial drop by drop even if she doesn't posses it at the moment. Yet ... even if Dia finds someone she'll love with all her heart. She won't succumb to such a thing easily, putting up a fight at the very least. It's a good thing the Black Rabbit has the vial. It was a very clever thing to do."

"How so?"

"Even if she causes all of Wonderland to become captivated and fill the vial, she won't be able to escape without it's contents. So while it's in the Country of Diamond, it gives everyone enough time to lock and secure her heart. Well if they can, it's a challenge nonetheless." Gray stares down to me, holding a bold front. You're no exception clearly. Again, it can't be helped you have a fair chance just like everyone else in Wonderland. Gray stiffens, knowing I'm helplessly examining his mind. Oh? Well I was right on my half.

"So are you going to tell-" I terminate his sentence, finishing it off in his intellect. Tell her... so many things. It's almost impossible to. But ... I have a lurking feeling she already grasps the truth unknowingly. The truth ... about her beautiful and twisted heart. About her pains and sorrows, how they tie up to Wonderland. How Alice is no longer the piece the knight protects. It's only a matter of time before the white queen tips over the black monarch going .. _checkmate_. And who's the white one? Alice ... or Dia? If they were aligned side by side, the answer would be vague enough to become visible to anyone; Faceless and Roleholders alike. But ...

"Her childhood, the Black Rabbit, and Alice's game are so closely connected with each other in the untruthful words I murmur each day to her. It almost pains me. Almost? No, it _pains_ me." I don't know what to do at this point. By the rate she's going I'm sure Sidney will notice the accumulating liquid and break it in panic. Which is just the thing I'm worried about. I want her to stay... but willingly, otherwise this will only become a nightmare for her. I can't let her know that Sidney chose her because of my request, I can't let her know that I wanted her to be with people, have a nice life. Learn that romance isn't her parent's twisted form. And learn that it _does_ exist. She's... just afraid of being stepped upon after use. Before even starting, she's barraged her heart from everyone.

"Where is she now?"

"Not sure, she's not sleeping ... I'm just hoping Joker won't tear her into shreds before the final chord in this depressing game of chess rings out."

**Dia POV**

_I've found it._

...

Huh? Found what ... I sleepily blink out the overnight dust, piled and wedged into the corners of my eyes. Morning? Hah, if only. It could still be night for all I know it. Time never ceases to _terrify_ me. What I was thinking before ... 'found it' I think I have. No, I know I have. Found what though? That's the question still left to be played around inside my palms. I'm not sure of it yet myself ... ! I jolt up, realizing I'm still at Joker's residence. Man, I'm overwhelmed right now. I think ... I honestly truly and really think I've found a loophole in this sick game. And some pure honesty with the vial. Right now I need to get out of here! I bolt near the door, throwing the sheets up in an adrenaline- !

"Ah, my lovely dear. Did you enjoy your sleep?" White. Thank goodness. I don't think I have the energy to put up with Blac-

"Is what the fu**ing clown would say to you right?" I narrow my eyes, examining the uniform he bears. Ah, it was Black. Great. I slowly sigh, mentally and physically preparing myself for the thing I'm about to say. Okay. Dia. I'm doing this, it's happening. I WILL tell him that I want nothing to do with either of them, so I can be on my merry way with this da** mission of mine. Here I go- !

"Black I- DO YOU HAVE ANY PAPER?!" I instantly clasp my hands over my mouth, horrified over my squeaky voice. Why'd I ask him that?! I mentally wail, why can't I ever say what I really mean?! It always lashes back and bites me in the a**! Well whatever, I can just write it out. He raises an eyebrow, equally if not more confused by my wild outburst. Which then consequently lashes out at me too. He breaks into a clear chuckle, gesturing his head with a slight nod as I silently and timidly follow behind. I'm such an idiot. It's as though these problems only exist to weigh me down. I hear other teenagers' problems are sometimes their best qualities. But nope, not me sir. Again, we walk down the same narrow hallway. Passing by the contrary and perverse audience. Tch, sick. Even Wonderland has a jail, I'd be lying if I said I was surprised because well I figure there has to be some sort of line you cross ... but ... if you can kill people here as easily as drinking a cup of tea then why is there a prison? What sort of violent crimes are worse than murder?- ! Black slams his coiled fist onto the rigid bars without hesitation, earning a sheepish 'eep' reluctantly abandon my lips. Which in return, causes another uproar with the prisoners. GOD, IT'S LIKE THEY'VE NEVER SEEN A WOMAN BEFORE!

"Shut the fu** up!" Black roars to one inmate in particular. But... he's not even saying anything much less provoking him. I tap Black's shoulder, shyly yet offhandedly. He ignores me, plodding on with an irritated growl.

"B- B- Black-" Instantly he turns around, holding a harsh scowl. But I think he holds some solicitude in his eyes ... Huah, just me I suppose.

"Don't stutter my name like that!" ... No cussing? What is this madness?! I slightly tilt my head, holding up a muddled pout. He sighs, growling out another slick snarl from my pitiful cluelessness.

"You say 'White' so nonchalantly like some sort of da** priss! It irritates me. Yet, when you say _my_ name it's like you're some fu**ing shy child!" I artfully smirk at his unexpected and child-like response. Is that what he's going off about? Well I guess I do, but I'm a childish person with a kiddish heart. Can't help it, White is a jester and jesters are made for kids to lovingly smile and laugh at. It doesn't mean I like him more though, geez such a kid himself ...

"Why were you acting so sour with that one prisoner-"

"Because it's the fu**ing quiet ones you have to watch out for ..." A grimacing and dark voice beckons my curiosity. Quiet? What does he mean? I don't really- He thrusts around, roughly pushing me up against the solid wall without warning. My eyes widen, taking in his child-like eyes; glowing with a tenderness I didn't know he could posses. Black? Mmph! My lips are roughly shoved upon, pressed by the same soft material. I take in an instant breath between the sudden kiss. What's he- ?! And I'm again held with a dubious result as he draws back the fleshy two-part lip with a step rearward. My enlarged eyes, take a moment to readjust the scene from a demanding and desperate child to the cruel and cold warden.

"See? I'm not fu**ing afraid to say or do things of that nature with someone like you-" _SMACK_

...

"Someone ... LIKE ME?!" I raise my hand up again, hoping to strike him MUCH harder than my previous cuff. But ... My hand pauses in midair, I- I can't do it! W- why?! Why?! I tremble with teary eyes, oh no. Looking downward, I manage to hold a shaky yet understandable voice. B- B- Bas***d!

"I want to know! I really want to know- ! Who is it then?! Who managed to shove that icy heart of yours into the cold dumps?! If you haven't experienced any pain in you're da** life! Then don't you dare use the phrase 'someone like you'. It's revolting. Disgusting. It makes you sound as though you understand. Which is da** right not the case! What do you know of me?! Do you even know my full name? Much less likes, dislikes, personality, background? But I can say this- I can say _people like you_ make me sick. Why? Because I used to be in that state. A complete bi***!" I twist around, unwilling to even look him in the face. This isn't Black. No, not alone. If what anything Joker told me is nothing but the truth then I realize this is the thought White has too! I don't care to see their stupid face again! What ...? What does he know!? _I'm in pain._ _Silently. Should I? Just fall into the abyss of a heart?_

‡

**Black POV**

I grunt loudly, clutching an ice pack to my swollen cheek. Tch, who does that bi*** think she is? But from such a small figure I wouldn't have thought she could pack in such a heated pound. _It was indeed heated._ Irritating. _Coming from such a cute child~_ Irritating. _I was wavering over the feeling ..._ Irritating.

"Clown will you shut the fu** up over there!?" I brawl furiously, while he holds up the same ice pack to his cheek. Da** lucky bas***d! At least he doesn't have a fu**ing red bruise.

"But my dear counterpart~ I'm not uttering a single word~" You fu**ing know what I mean. We hold a telepathic connection and I have to fu**ing put up with your sick and twisted fantasies even when we're not close by.

"Ah, that is true!~ But wasn't that punch simply ravishing~ Huah, I still get shivers from the _heated_ impact it left ..." White looks off with a dreamy orb, sighing in ecstasy as I palpitate from his disturbed mind. What a fu**ing masochist. At least try to hide the da** fact you sick a** fool.

"Ah my my, but aren't you a sadist yourself?" Fu**ing say that again clown, I dare with a heavy tone. I grudge, leaning back over the chair with a grim frown. I instantly remember the quivering voice and anger welled up inside that tiny body of hers, just rapidly bursting with the right instigation. _It seems as though we've hurt our lovely doll ... wouldn't you agree?_ We're in the same room dammit! Talk to me without being a lazy a**! I blow a gruff, itching in the back of my throat. Who knew she could be that bent and twisted on the inside, the feeling's mutual.

"She's quite the toy~ I'm a tad jealous over the White Queen's obsession with cuteness ... she's perfect for me~ Just like a child~" Don't say that, it makes you sound like a fu**ing pedophile. I was about to fu**ing explode with your da** sadistic thoughts throughout the day. It was like you were some sort of fu**ing creep, ready to fu** the breath out of her. Especially since we were connected-

"Is that so~? You could have disconnected and plugged you're sensitive ears, dear. Or were you too indulged with her feminine aroma and supple broad shoulders~? Not to mention that sickly sweet voice of hers and especially those hysteric sentences that pondered my- OUR interest?" I shift uncomfortably. Da** clown ... I was only a little interested ... Tch, you're getting too close and chatty with her though. Softening up?

"Perhaps. She is my ideal and constant thought while running the circus. Oh~ It simply annoys me to the point where I have to break someone's fu**ing leg from the mere thought of her perfectly blended eyes to her agile full lips, which taste like delectable peaches~" I broadly sneer, so that's why he's been constantly hiring more and more da** Faceless trash.

"You enjoyed the kiss huh?" Heh, figures.

"Ah, but for now let's leave our doll alone~ We wouldn't want to tarnish her with these sorts of unfavorable actions,_ Black_." I couldn't fu**ing help it! She was so da** weak and breakable near the fu**ing bars! Do you know how many fu**ers I needed to whip through today, horny bas***s. White chuckles at my thoughtless killings. Five today. Six tomorrow if that whore doesn't get her a** back over here.

"I agree about the slaughters~ But you must restrain from putting pressure on the dear lamb, it's been a mere day after all I suppose she's overwhelmed by the experience due to the spur of the moment. No matter~ We'll fetch her in a few more days ..." I rile up from the thought. The plan's put into action, only every fu**ing bi**h knows about it in Wonderland. It was pretty fu**ing hilarious how she got so fu**ing stunned with the makeshift room. _Hmm, who knew that was our dear's personal preference~? So cute ..._

"Hey ..." I pause, unsure of how to put the mindless thought. But something's been bothering the shi* out of me.

"And what is that my dear counterpart?"

"Don't you think it was all a coincidence? I mean I just can fu***ing see all the Roleholders drool away at her. And Nightmare and the Black Rabbit have been acting suspicious in the month before Dia arrived ..." It doesn't add up. Dia, an ordinary girl, who's unordinary comes into Wonderland due to a simple order from the fu**ing wench and her pet servant. So why did Nightmare agree within a whim, much less consider it? White glances to my thinking state, grimly smirking at the unnatural response.

"Perhaps it was a coincidence~ Hmm ... But. It was a fateful one ...~"

* * *

I'm beginning to hint at the plot line through this story. (IT HAS ONE?!) That aside, I'll most likely explain it in the next chapter. Like everything. So stay tuned~ with a review.


	10. Chapter 10

_You always look down on me ... with such an unbearable distance._

* * *

**Dia POV**

I've had enough of this! I know what's really going on in this da** place! It's a sick twisted version of Wonderland! That's what it is. I mean from the start I felt eerie vibes coming from each corner, now I'm figuring out who this Alice person is and what this game is honestly about. I don't care about filling the vial anymore! I'm going home, and I'm going to make Nightmare take me. I'm done, done. Too close. I was too close in revealing myself and I'm not taking that chance again. I stomp through the deserted woods, heated trail behind foot. You know what ...! This _wasn't_ some _coincidence_.

‡

"NIGHTMARE!" The door pummels onto the wall with a loud bang, I'm going to kill you! He turns around in a whim, distraught by my violent greeting. Why you-

"Ms. Dia!" I ignore Gray's call, totally focused on Nightmare while pulling him up by his jacket collar. I know!

"Y- You k- know?!" He begins choking up foul blood, deluged by my reckless grip.

"I- ! I ... know." I free Nightmare, dropping him back on the couch. I was getting too rash. Julius stares on, captivated by my sudden burst of energy. I've figured it out Nightmare. What this game is really about! He visibly stiffens, startled by my impulsive statement.

"Ms. Dia are you alright ... ?-"

"Fine." I huff, collapsing onto the sofa. Where do I start? I- I-

"W- what do you know?"

"The game ... Ace told me he was going to win before. This game is really just an ownership claim of the 'prize' and all Roleholders compete. Isn't that right?"

... Silence. I am right.

"Well ... put simply yes." Hah! What a joke! So this is the kind of thing that I was hoping wouldn't ever occur in my life. Just something someone works hard to earn, then throws it away like trash. Tch. Nightmare's eyes widen, he clasps onto my shoulders in a forceful manner.

"It's not like that Dia!" Oh? It isn't? And why is that? Answer! Nightmare relaxes his stiff hands, sliding them down my arms while regaining correct composure.

"It's a little more complicated than how you put it ..." Then tell me! I want to know. To know why I'm here. To know that this isn't all some big coincidence that wound up being brought upon me! Just to know ... and to be thankful that what I say are lies! Even though ... even though-

...

...

**Nightmare POV**

...

Dia! ...

"She fainted." I hold her, limp and lifeless as her eyelids flutter shut. Gray and Julius instantly start panicking, calling out her names multiple times. I think it's time. To really tell her why she's here and that it wasn't accidental.

"Fatigue. She's fainted because she's worn out. Most likely from ... a heart override ..." Gray presses his hand onto her chest, feeling the congruent vibrations of her beautiful ... beautiful heart.

"Mmm, she has a heart disease... it's superficial though. She can't handle being overcome very well." I lightly kiss her on the cheek, dear Dia ... I promise- promise with all my clock to protect you. If only I could, when you were younger... if only. Julius looks on with a puzzled front, as I pet her hair and place more neat and aligned kisses over her cute face. Big honest eyes... that's what I've always loved about you ...

"Lord Nightmare ..."

"I'm going into her dreams, and I'm going to explain all of this so when she awakes. Act casually and normally like you would. Understood?" They both nod, wonderstruck by her sleepy face. I think it's time.

**Dia POV**

"... Dia." Not now mom ... I want to sleep some more ... tired ...

"Dia!" I open my heavy eyelids, peacefully staring up at Nightmare. Hmm ... what is it? He floats lower, reaching out for a lock of my hair. I'm too tired to reject it though, so I suppose it's fine. Ah! I remember! I slap his hand away, with stern and pointed eyes. He looks down at me with a sympathetic look. What is it?

"You know ..." I fiercely nod, staring him down from below. I know that this game is just the sort of sick thing I didn't want! More than anything in my life I never wanted to fall in love, much less be loved by everybody. Only to end up breaking their hearts, to ... to be thrown away.

"You understand that more than anybody don't you? Yet this Alice ... because she's still here. She doesn't realize that the game in Wonderland is where Roleholders fight for the outsider for such a stupid thing as love. But you understand ... that's the thing I'm afraid of. I don't want to stay because I'm afraid of being used, cast away like some broken toy. And if I go ... I'll leave many with a broken heart unintentionally to them and me. So ... that's no mere coincidence! Don't tell me otherwise."

...

"Fine. About a month ago, Crysta was getting impatient with herself and her country. So she ordered her prime minister to fetch an outsider. The Black Rabbit came to me for permission to find one, usually I would have rejected his idea of having two foreigners in one game but ... around the time I knew you were getting over you're parents divorce. I knew you in your old world. So I decided to keep you here, where you can be loved by everybody you meet without even trying. Was that so bad?" You ... knew me? How? Am I missing something?

"Not really, I just observed you and ... and came to like you. But I saw the hardships you had to deal with. So ... I made him fetch you in particular." So .. I'm here because of you ... but why do you like me? I mean there are so many things wrong with me... I'm afraid of something stupid like clocks. I'm terrified beyond belief of being loved to be unloved, and I have so many problems ... not to mention my heart has a medical disease ... it's useless. So how come Roleholders love it so much? This weak and frail thing. I place my hand directly on my chest, taking in a deep breath. Sometimes I fear it might pop. So how could-

"I don't like it." Nightmare ... that's the truth isn't it? He leans down, centimeters from my mouth. What are you- ?

"I love it. I love you." Lips ... on top of lips .. a kiss? I remain still, neither pressing forward or pulling back from the unexpected action. He's kissing me... and telling me he loves me... what do I say back? What do I do ... I don't ... _BA-DUMP _know .. While still in the kiss, he wraps his long fingers around my wrist pulling it upward to his chest- ! _TICK TOCK_ I feel it ... the sound of a clock ... the sound I hate the most. So why? Why then am I not afraid? Why do I actually enjoy the sound, it's so warm and pleasant to my ears now. I clench the cloth laid upon his chest. It hurts! I- I can't breathe. Instantly he pulls back with a worried eye.

"S- Sorry! I got carried away!" That's fine. But I-

"This is the sound everyone carries in Wonderland ... a clock instead of a heart. You hate it right? We hate it too." This is what makes us different then. I pull back with a shaky hand. The sound doesn't bother me anymore. Now that I know why everyone loves my heart it just makes me love clocks. Makes me unafraid. I nod, still trembling from the sudden exposure. Yes, I'll come to love it even more in time N- Nightmare ... I- I- ... He flinches.

"You're crying." Sorry. I don't know what came over me .. but- ! Nightmare I love that sound! I think I do! Really and truthfully, knowing that it grieves everyone just makes me want to hug them tightly and tell them that the sound that has been haunting me .. Is now my favorite! To think that something like a clock bothers my loved ones ... is unbearable!

"So therefore ... therefore ... when they say they despise their own heart- I will tell them each and every time that they're wrong! Wrong, wrong, wrong!" I pant heavily, regaining back my lost composure. These tears that well down my face, I don't want to hide them anymore. I want to embrace the fact that I have such strong feelings gathered inside me. I smile with willful eyes. Yes! That's what I think. Nightmare smiles back with a loving hint.

"Huah, SO! You love me?" I laugh loudly at his horror stricken face! Well now I know! I twist around with a playful stance. Love ... maybe it won't be so bad of an experience. Maybe ... I already have it in my heart ... for Nightmare. I feel the tension lift away, replaced with pure joy. Got'cha! I stick out my tongue with a frolicsome stride.

"That's what you get for reading my mind! Learn your lesson!"

"Diaaaa you're so coldddd!" I know. But hey, that's what you love about me right? Now, I want to cherish this moment so- I twirl around, jerking Nightmare forward by the coat. _SMOOCH_ There! I release him, tumbling back. Now then. When I wake up, I want to visit all the territories and Alice as well. I'll take my time with this strange country, get used to it, then get shifted out to another one, replaying the cycle. It doesn't mean that I've given up on going home. It just means that I won't be subjected to escaping anymore, know the difference. GAH! B- Blood! Nightmareeee!

"Sorry, urk! Dia, ack! You outdid my control!" Ah, geez. But I'm glad ... glad that I might be having fun in this wonderful wonder world in the end. And maybe just maybe ... I wrap my arms around Nightmare's scalp, bringing him into my chest. I might find love after all. Hmm, it'll be a fun adventure, right?

* * *

Short chapter. Sighhhhh~ We're still not done! Nope not until stuff happens with everyone! Then I shall do my pairing stories! Please tell me who you'd like to see Dia with first in the review section and I'll tally the votes up! So write who you're favorite guy is! That's an order Sebastian!


	11. Chapter 11

_The three are usually quite different. But in this case they all fold into one, like a deck of cards._

* * *

"Hey Nightmare! I'm off to go sightseeing! I'll be back in a few ... time changes!"

"Diaaaa! Don't leave me with- him!" I turn to see Gray with his usual merry grin, forcing Nightmare to do 'work'. Well that's what he gets for being a territory leader. Sucks for him~

"I'm off guys! Oh and Julius, want me to get you something?"

... Silence. Geez, can't he even pay enough attention when I call out his name? Whatever.

"Coffee beans it is! I won't be out too long, if I am Ace found me and is holding me captive! Buh- bye!" I sigh with a joyful tune. Ahhh, it's nice to be outside out of that cramped tower once in a while. It's been a few time changes since Nightmare confessed and all that good stuff. I still haven't searched for any of the other territories. So that's my mission for today! _BANG_What was that! I twist instantly, shocked by the sound of a bullet going off. It's not near me! But ... what's happening!?

...

"AHHHH!" Someone clutches me by the waist, with a sly smile afoot. I look up, totally wiped by the unruly capture ... Abduction?! I relentlessly think back to my experience with Sidney.

"No! Not again! STRANGER DANGER! GRAYYY!" I shriek like a madman, stumbling over every movement as the world spins with a harsh pace. My mouth is covered by a gloved hand, holding place gently but firmly. Sounds of gun barrels spread across like wildfire. I'm going to get shot! I finally have courage to look up, only to spot a tall and lean figure. With an unimaginable top-hat. What the?!-

"My sweetheart, you sure are _frisky_. Tell me do you get excited with all the men in Wonderland? And isn't it rude to call out another man's name when in the arms of mine?" _BAM_Whu- What?! I don't even have time to focus on his sneaky words when I'm propelled into someone else's beefy arms. Orange ... Ears ... Ears ... Rabbit ears! I instinctively shriek, causing the holder to trip and fall with me atop. What's going on!? I duck down with the sound of every pistol, shotgun, and clatter. I'm ... CAUGHT IN A BATTLE! Before I know it, two dainty arms wrap around my armpits easily hauling me up.

"Hey brother-" _CLATTER_

"Yes brother?"

"She's cute right?"

"Yeah- but we're not going to get paid if we hold onto her." What?! I'm dropped onto the ground, like a retarded deer in open season. I can just hear the clicks of the barrels readying and aiming for my visible head! A machine gun cuts them off.

"You two won't get any salary for the month if you don't help this young lady." Another round of bullets leave the machinery, when I spy two young boys with .. AXES?! They look down at me with unreadable faces.

"She reminds me of onee-chan."

"And we do want our pay so-" I'm clasped onto by tiny hands, dragging me through the forest with kiddish expressions. Well they _are_ kids! ... Fourteen? Thirteen? I can't really tell at this rate! I'm thrusted onto a gigantic pile of withered leaves. Huh?

"Stay here lady-"

"Yeah, we'll protect you."_ BA-DUMP_ Protect .._BA-DUMP_ Dia what are you thinking!? They're just kid- ! My eyes widen, taking in the new figures. They're adults! I examine the built and toned bodies, replacing the children's. A shade of black that looks like muggy green for hair, and matching striped suits with blue and red ties. I've. Lost. It. There is no way I'm still sane! I must've hit my head when falling! Surely- ! They twirl and dart off, axes raised. What are they- ?! A barrage of screams and shrieks filled with twisted pain jolts my sense of hearing. They're... killing them... they must be right? I stay put, fear taking over. Are they.. going to kill me too? _Life doesn't matter. It's trivial here._ No Nightmare.. it's trivial_ everywhere_. I roughly shake my head, clearing out his lingering heed. Scratching seconds turn into blazing minutes as the leaves crunch and jumble beneath my sitting and shaky figurine. I notice the pair coming back as children. Okay, I am insane. They're kids now. A red paint is splattered on each end of their pudgy cheeks. Oh Dia, don't be naïve like Gray! It's _blood_. However they remain with beaming smiles, showing off their matching blue and red uniforms. I stare on with a blank expression- Ah!

"Hey! Are you bleeding?! Come here .. !" I wrap my arms around their heads, tugging them down into the leaf pile with me. Clenching their chin, I turn their heads from side to side for any gashes. Stupid kids ... their mom's probably worried about them. Why am I doing her job then?! Their cheeks are suddenly hot with a childish shade of red popping out. Do they have a fever? Honestly, kids need to grow up and take care of themselves.

"... That's okay lady!"

"Yeah, it's not our blood!" And just like kids they struggle to escape from my motherlike side, no! I firmly lock my arm around their necks, wiping the red liquid from their small faces. There.

"Aren't you two a little too young to be carrying dangerous weapons? And ... HOW DARE YOU JUST ABANDON ME YOU PUNKS?!" I thwack their heads for good measure. Tch, I was about to be someone's prey if-

"Why hello young miss, I see you've taken a liking to my gatekeepers." Liking? Hah, no. I'm just concerned over two underage boys carrying metal axes on their shoulders. Like any NORMAL and SANE person, oh wait ... there are none here. And ... gatekeepers? These two kids? I look up to see a raven-haired man in a very dressy suit, standing beside him is ... RABBIT MAN! I back away, examining him up and down. Oh god, there are three rabbit guys in Wonderland?! Oh why?! WHY must it have been my cute and fluffy rabbits that I'm terrified of now?! I adore rabbits. Not rabbit-eared men!

"Oh, Elliot ... what have you done now?" the lean man turns to his subordinate with a disappointed frown. Acting as though he's traumatized me in some sick way.

"Wha-! Nothing! I swear-"_CLANG_ Metal sounds vibrate clash as I flinch, seeing the two boys hold up their weapons to his neck. Oh!

"Stop lying stupid chicken rabbit!" The blue one called him ... chicken rabbit?

"Yeah, you obviously did something to onee-chan you pervy rabbit!" And the red one called me big sister ... wait a second.

"Nothing happened!"

‡

"Ah, I see. So the Black Rabbit sent you here, that's why you're fazed by Elliot. My my, hear that Elliot? The young miss is afraid of you." I sit across from the rabbit named Elliot, he scarfs down another slice of the carrot cake glistening with orange frosting. Although, he looks a little grouchy and upset as he does so. D- Did I hurt his feelings? I stare down at my tea, it tastes good yet... it smells funny... is it just my imagination or what? I dunno anymore... and I frankly don't give a da**. I bring the cup to my lips, unnervingly drinking every drop within a time range of two minutes. Awe, now I feel really bad for Elliot. I think I really did hurt his feelings...

"Um-"

"Hey! Hey onee-chan! Don't pay attention to the stupid chicken rabbit!" Gah! Weight tugs my right shoulder down as a blue coloring shifts my gaze.

"Yeah! Only pay attention to us!" The other jumps onto my left shoulder, wow. They clearly have gotten over the fact that they almost left me for death. Well I'm used to little kids, I sigh.

"Huah, what are your names then?" They beam with an eager glint.

"I'm Dum and the blue one's Dee!" Dum? Dee? Like the Tweedle Twins? I smile, they're really cute nonetheless.

"If you don't mind, what might be _your_ name sweetheart?" A voice from the end of the table echoes out, silencing the twins.

"Di- Diane Peridot. Just Dia."

"What a lovely name. I am Blood Dupre, leader of the Hatters Residence. And sitting across from you is Elliot March, second in command." Wait a second ... Hatters Residence?! The mafia! I gulp with a steady expression. M- Mafia ... is it cool or scary, I don't really know.

"Ah ... I- I see. The mafia."

"_The_ mafia? No sweetheart, there are plenty more mafias throughout Wonderland. We just happen to be the one with the most power." So that means ... these little kids are apart of it too ... no way! Well suck it up Dia, I can handle a mafia that invites me for a tea party ... how bad could it be? I bring a ceramic cup to my lips, before it almost falls from my unstable grasp as the twins violently shove me up. H- hey!

"Onee-chan! Let's show you our collection!" Collection?! Of what? A bullet flies past us, o- oh!

"You brats can't take her-" Elliot holds out a luminous silver pistol, aimed on their heads.

"Shut up stupid rabbit!"

"I AM NOT A RABBIT!" I pause with the twins ... then ...

"What are you then?" His ear twitches, t- that was so cute!

"Hare. I'm a hare. Clearly I'm not a rabbit since I only eat carrot flavored things!" He points to the table, filled with orange sweets and cakes. But ... rabbits like carrots too. Geez, I think Blood is the only sensible and level-headed one around here. Well so far. Blood ... where have I heard that name before ...? Ah! Ace told me Alice ended up with Blood! So could it be- ?

"M- mister Dupre! Is there an Alice here by any chance?!" I earnestly try and squeak out words as the twins tug and shove me inside the mansion.

"Ah why yes. I didn't realize all foreigners knew each other."

"They don't. But .. can I meet her?!"

"Ah, I'm afraid at this moment she's visiting Heart Castle. You're welcome to stay here until she returns sweetheart."

"Really?! Thank you- !" I shriek out the last word, as I'm thrusted all the way inside the estate. Geez, pushy. They're really strong for a couple of kids.

"Come on! Our room's down the hall onee-chan!" They keep calling me sister ... well 'someone else's big sister'.

"Hey, I don't have younger siblings. Isn't that a Japanese custom?" They ignore my little complaint with a light smile and tread me down the hallway. As they do I see Faceless servants all dressed in uniform, huddling by me and doing work. I need to get used to them. I'm sure every territory has them. Right? WAH! I'm thrown into a room filled with.. weapons .. How am I supposed to react?! Guns of all sorts are perched upon the walls. And knifes are displayed neatly in a showcase. The only thing normal about this bedroom is the blue and red bed! The twins gaze over my poker face with uncertainty and perhaps disappointment?

"Told 'ya brother, she hates it." Dum lightly punches Dee in the shoulder. Which in return, causes an arrangement of shoves and clashes.

"I don't hate it. I- In fact that's my favorite one!" I quickly try to break up their fight and hastily point to a silver scythe centered above the bed. I'm not afraid of weapons, nor disapprove especially since this is Wonderland. But it's rare and unordinary to have this many! And I guess that scythe is pretty cool huh? They gasp with a heavy smile and dart to reach it. W- What are they- ?!

"Here onee-chan, if you like it so much you can have it." A glint of light passes by the silver lining of the blade. They're giving it to me?! When will I ever use it?!

"N- no, why don't you hold onto it?" They whimsically laugh at my stutter and continue pestering me into taking it.

"Are 'ya scared onee-chan?" Scared? Of the weapon? No. But I am scared of me using it! I'm going to accidentally slice someone's head open! Whatever, I doubt I'll even take it out. Guess it's a welcoming gift huh? I unsteadily take it in my shaky hands, only to flick a button incidentally. The blade retracts and the lengthy handle recants in a speedy whistle. Woah! Now in my hands I'm holding nothing but a metal bar, about the length of my wrist to my elbow.

"See see? It's totally cool!" I regard an ebony leather strap, casually draping in the corner of the room. I have an idea. I swiftly waltz over by it's side and snatch the band.

"Annnnd... Ta-da!" I jump around, lifting the hem of my lavender-shaded skirt. Straddled around my left upper thigh is the bar hooked with the strap, neatly and firmly attached to each other. So now it's carefully hidden and easily obtainable. What am I saying?! When will I ever use this? Well... Nightmare did warn me that Wonderland's dangerous, even without the Roleholders.

"Onee-chan's so smart!" Dee eagerly thrusts his body into me, causing me to stumble backwards. Wah! _WHOOSH_ Bed sheets are sprawled as Dum joins in and both giggle and chortle over my clumsy reaction.

"Onee-chan's so cute!" They both exclaim with honest eyes. H- Heavy. They're surprisingly heavy! The laughter dies down and is replaced by serious faces. What?

"Onee-chan can we kiss you?" K- Kiss?! Why are they asking?! N- no! Why am I even considering it!? But ... I gaze into their identical faces and manage a steady sigh.

"Oh okay, only on the cheek." So cute! I can't help myself! And as if on cue they both unsteadily clunk their heads together, while leaning into my face. I try to hold in a tiny laugh and twitch an unrestrained smile.

"If you were aiming for the cheeks than you wouldn't have gotten hurt. Hmm?" A bright red takes over their face along with nervous expressions. Sneaky brats! Haha, they were trying to squeeze in for the lips! I incline towards their foreheads, leaving a suitable peck. Ah, okay. Enough. I lightly elbow them off, spying the door slamming open with Elliot marching right in. Marching .. haha get it? Elliot March ... oh god I have bad puns. And a gun clicks to their heads. Elliot!

"What are you punks doing to Dia?!" Elliot accuses them of ... no no no!

"Nothing! I swear nothing happened!" Elliot relaxes his arm but still holds the gun from across the weapon-encrusted room. Huah, too jittery.

"Anyway, night's fallen. And Blood ordered me to take you to a guest bedroom." I nod, well Alice will be here in the morning right? So I guess-

"No way! Onee-chan's sleeping with us tonight!" Two bodies collide into my chest and protectively (forcefully?) hold me in place. Meh, sure why not? They're just kids- ! Their bodies are shifted into full-blown adults by the time I blink. Ohhhh no! I propel them away and step onto the flooring with a clank to my heels. I'm not falling for the kid act! I exit with Elliot giving a glare to the twins as they both frown in displeasure. Now walking alongside Elliot, I start putting my mind in the right place.

"Hey Mister March ... er ... how can they change bodies like that?" I never really got a good explanation, I just went along with it. Elliot chuckles and leers at my seemingly dumb question. Hey in my world this kind of thing doesn't happen okay?

"By now you should know clocks are in everyone's chest. So it's natural that we, Roleholders, can shift time and age ourselves. Whether it's forward or backwards." Woah, that's crazy cool. A large hand wraps around my shoulder and I shriek in surprise. It quickly retracts as Elliot holds a faint blush.

"S- Sorry! I didn't realize you were so shy. Er, I just wanted to let you know that being formal with me is a hard thing to do." O- Oh ...

"So don't call me Mr. March, call me Elliot." I dimple and steadily nod. Why do I get so flustered by every casual gesture? I swear it'll be the reason I'll never get married, much less find a boyfriend. I- I- I've never had one ... THIS IS THE REASON! Oh man ... Elliot probably thinks I'm an antisocial freak with a complex. Gah! Screw this!

"By the way, ... do you hate me?" I snap my head up to the extremely large build and spy Elliot have a sentimental look in his eyes. Ah!

"No no no! No way! In fact, you're probably the nicest one here! I .. uh .. I was just shocked by those ears..." Was that rude!? Oh god, that was rude! How do rabbits, no, hares take that kind of sentence? Oh god, I'm the most offensive human being ever! I glance at the large and light-orange ears. Cute. So cute. I wanna ... touch 'em. H- How do I ask without being a weirdo? I take in a deep breath before reassuring myself. Okay ... you can ask. We practiced Dia, asking is an essential key in life ...

"E- E- ELLIOT PLEASE LET ME TOUCH YOUR EARS!" Oh god! I'm horrible! The servants all stop around us and giggle with an amused note before continuing on. I can just see it ... gossip! Gossip everywhere! Elliot holds a light peach flush before slowly nodding in approval. I- I can't back down now! He's so tall and big! I hardly commute in size. Is he taller than Joker? I stand on the tips of my toes, gradually raising my long fingers to his slender ears. Nyaa~ S- So nice. They're softer than I would have imagined. At first I tenderly rub the outer edge in timidness, but once I get a feel for it I lunge at the chance and maniacally caress the softness! Mwh ha ha ha! So soft! Elliot starts squirming from the rough touches and withdraws. Both of us pant, like we did some hard mission or something. That was ... AMAZING! Elliot though, is on the brink of embarrassment as he scoots steps away. T- Too much?

* * *

So ... it seems like you guys ship Dia and Nightmare... and don't worry I'm going to make stories on ALL of them. I'm just asking about which guys I should do FIRST. Oh and okay, Onee-chan or nee-chan means someone else's big sister. Onii-chan means someone else's big brother. Ani-chan means your big brother and anee-chan means your big sister. The honorific 'chan' is used for affection and kids. While 'san' is for more mature and formal people.


	12. Chapter 12

_You can't live in this world with naïve thoughts like yours._

* * *

"I'm so sorry Elliot!" I wail out for the 13th time. He hates me. Hates, hates, hates me!

"Haha, nah, it's fine. So if you need anything be sure to stop by my office, 'kay?. Have a good night." I nod with the lightest flush I could manage. You're such a dork Dia. Ah! I know! In the morning, I'll definitely have to make him ... carrot cake. I giggle with satisfaction, timidly shutting the door behind me. You're such a genius Dia! But ... with all the random time changes occurring, I'm not even tired! So ... what should I do? I slowly make my way back to the entry, fingers laced around the knob. I should probably ask Blood-

"Oh~ Ah, I'm sorry miss." I almost collide into a maid, entering the room the same time I'm exiting. Phew, that was close. She lightly treads with elegant steps, laying out a nightgown on the cream-colored mattress. Hmm? I gaze to the bed, then back at the woman holding a serene bob.

"Do you find it to your liking? If you'd like-" I waver over the white dress, l- lace trim, long-sleeved, and it falls to the floor- ! The woman! I look a little more closely, she has a face! Er, I mean eyes! So ... they are different, you just need to look close. I get it. But s- she's super pretty... short blonde curls and a small mouth. Even without eyes.

"Ah~ The gown is quite lovely isn't it? Master Dupre picked it out, especially for you~" She chimes with a bright smile. I- it's not the dress that I'm gushing over.

"Y- y- yeah ... the dress ..." She politely nods and curtsies, excusing herself from my envious gaze. I don't understand why the Roleholders disrespect and treat Faceless so badly! They're just as beautiful and normal like any other person here. Whatever, I quickly undress and fling the new wear over my shoulders. Repositioning the stylish robe, and undoing the black ribbon in my hair. It's been awhile since I've let it loose, it feels lighter~ I casually kick off my shoes and dash outside the doorway. Where could Blood's office be- Ah ha! Found it! It's not that hard since it has his name practically scribed into the wall. I clear my throat, and faintly knock on the chestnut-shaded wood.

"Come in." A monochromatic voice echoes behind the entrance. I gently swing it open, shutting the panel behind me.

"Ah Dia, have you come for a midnight hunting mission? You look extremely satisfactorily in that garment." Hunting mission? ... HE'S WORSE THAN BLACK! I twitch a smile, preparing for more sexually demeaning jokes. He's like Black but he talks like White! That's just amazing.

"Actually, Mister Dupre, I have not. I'm only here for a simple survey ... that is all." I state my ludicrous sentence factually, setting down my hand on a luxurious seating. Blood chuckles, motioning me to go on.

"Question number one; who is this Alice?"

"My lovely foreigner of course." So ... they're an item huh? Heh, figures. My poor Alice! I'll rescue you from this jerk and this crazy world!

"Question number two; how many Roleholders are there?"

"Fifteen at the moment, all scattered in the countries, but of course with _your_... charm you'd have no problem riling the men up." I ignore his little distasteful complaint. Fif- Fifteen?! Are you kidding me!?

"Q- Question number three; what's the quickest way to escape Wonderland ...?" He's a Roleholder. He knows right? I spy a cunning smile form his lips, as he edges over the desk in a sleazy way.. What are you-

"Ah, I'd tell you ... only if you'd-"

"BLOOD!" Both of us flinch, redirecting our gazes (my glare) to the the walls. In a flash, a dainty figure rushes past me and jumps into the Hatter's arms. What's going on?

"I missed you so, so much! Peter wouldn't let me leave!" It's a girl ... she's so pretty! But that hair color ... it's a little ... er ... u- ugly. No, no! Th- That was mean! What are you thinking Dia?! My face brightly flushes a cherry-red as the girl finally takes notice of me. While she's still in Blood's arms, she twists around to hold up a clueless smile.

"Blood ... is she what I think she is ..." Yes! I'm an outsider just like you-!

"A new Roleholder!?" She releases Blood and jumps onto me like a wild animal. Woah! My blush still holds as she smiles and hugs the breath out of me. N- No let- let me explain! Her fingers squeeze around mine in such a tight manner. H- Hurts ...

"Name?! What's your name?!"

"D- D- Dia-"

"EEEEEK! Adorable!" She tugs me in for another uncalled cradle and I struggle to keep steady upon my legs. She's got the wrong idea!

"Now wait a minute!-"

"You look like ... a doll! Is that your role? A dollmaker or something?"

"Alice!"

"Eh? You know my name-"

"I've ... I- I- I've been trying to tell you that I'm an outsider."

"No way!-" Phew. I get to finally breath a little while she's calm-

"That's even better!" She reels me in over and over as I struggle in her suffocating grips. She's giving me a ... hard ... hard ... time- _THUMP_

"She ... fainted."

‡

"N- Nightmare ..." I open my silver eyes, they feel a little wet ... why is that? I sleepily look around, only to see a pair of violet eyes stare me down right in the face.

"Wah!" It's Elliot! What's he doing in the Dreamworld?! Wait! I throughly examine my surroundings, touching a cushion underneath me. Why am I in a bed?! What happened!? What's going on!? Hnn ... N- Nigh- Night-

"Nightmaaaaaaaaare!" I cry out, pushing aside embarrassment and replacing them with terrified tears. Elliot, sitting on a chair beside me, shoves his hands out right away. A nervous lip hangs on him as he shakes his hands and head and tries to get through my pitiful sobs. I want to go to the Clover Tower! I- I-

"No no no Dia! Don't cry Wh- What's wrong!?" I sniffle up my childish tears and gaze at him with a steady face. I feel dizzy and it's like I don't know what's going on around me.

"... I'm impaired ..." Elliot leans in, sniffing my aroma inside his nostrils. Leaning back he holds a plain and broad scowl, clearly furious. I can just tell ...

"You are. You're drunk dammit! Who the hell-" Elliot quickly rises, appearing to head for the door. Wait! No- no. I snatch a cloth of his jacket, desperately tugging it back towards me.

"Don't leave me. Nightmare already left me. And I don't feel close to anyone else here. So don't leave me alone."

...

I break down into tears. What's going on?! What am I even doing?!

**Elliot POV**

Oh man, oh man, oh man. Not only is she drunk but she's a crying drunk. Argh, whoever's responsible for this is going to get fired dammit! What's she babbling about? Something about Nightmare... well at least it's not that da** clockmaker, I perch on the edge of the bed. Obeying her subtle command. It's strange. Even though she didn't order me to do something for her like Blood would. I'm strangely sitting down and submitting to it. It even gives a good feeling in the end! Wow, this is great! I sigh, it's nice being here but I-

"Hmm, big brother ... tell me a story."

...

She's too cute for words. Is she really a teenager? Couldn't be! I- She reaches out for my ears, hey hey! Don't touch them! I twitch my ears against her tiny fingertips. She- She doesn't know what'll happen if- Hah .. AH!

"D- Don't cry!" She begins the bombed waterworks all over again. I don't know what to do at this point! Should I just send a maid in here to take care of her?

"Big bother hates me. Big brother hates me!" She sounds just like those brats now ... but- I reach up to gently touch her cheek. But right before I do-

"Ah, my my Elliot. You're certainly getting along." Blood! How did I not hear his footsteps outside?! I usually can even hear every breath he makes too! Was I too distracted with Dia?

"S- Sir! I wasn't-"

"No no, that's perfectly fine Elliot. I was curious of how she would act if not sober." Uh ... I twitch my ear, a little stunned to speak.

"So curious, in fact that I had ordered a Faceless to dip a few drops of alcohol in her tea. Seems as though the tiny thing acts as an even more tinier thing, a child." Blood saunters back to the door panel before scanning his jade-shaded orbs back to the side with a simper on his cheeks.

"Oh, and you should know that Alice acts like a grown woman when inebriated. I prefer mature woman after all."

...

_CLAMP_

...

I don't ... _like_ what he did but it's Blood so it must have been alright, right? Why should I worry? Since it's Blood, the best boss, it turned out well. So then ... why is my clock ticking with a monochromatic vibe? Is it broken?! No. I gaze back at Dia, totally knocked out and mutely resting upon the mattress. Aw, she is cute. Even when asleep. Her cheeks are so big and her face is peaceful, and with this my clock is possessed with yet another weird feeling. It's really light all of a sudden. I smile, peering down at her sleepiness. She was crying in her sleep before, shouting a name. Nightmare ... Nightmare ... is that who she ... likes? My ears drop, a bit disappointed. She's too cute that I can't help but at least want to be the name she cries out. Er! Not in th- that way! B- But ... that too mayb- What am I thinking?! It would be nice to protect someone like her though ... ah, maybe I'm thinking too hard. Huah, goodnight Dia.

* * *

Oh ho ho~ I don't really know what that was. I think I was a bit drunk myself. Short chapter! BUT three reviews if you want more! So we just learned that Dia's a crying drunk ... Ah! Wonderful! I don't know how to express Blood's personality. I think it's the douche boyfriend, but I don't want him to be a HUGE douche get it? J- Just review ... I'm embarrassing myself.


	13. Chapter 13

_There's no meaning to a flower that doesn't bloom. Same with people. There's no meaning to them unless they shape their future, life, and even others into the things they desire! After all, there's millions ... billions right? The reason why there are so many is because only a few can change this disgusting place they've created. The manifest of Earth._

* * *

**Dia POV**

_A kiss for me. A kiss for you. A kiss forgotten. _Those lyrics have been stuck inside my head all day. What song is that even from? Huh?! I'm in the ... Dreamworld. Geez, quit being so idiotic Dia! This is supposed to be normal by now, I pout. What was I doing before? I don't quite- Nightmare! Nightmare! Where is he?! I suddenly remember who's supposed to be pestering me by now. I whip my skull back and forth around the deserted room. Wh- Why am I acting so reliant on him all of a sudden?! I blush to myself, thinking of his soothing voice. N- No! I- I- I don't like him! Not one bit! He's a crybaby who's lazy, irresponsible, and- I lower my hands, realizing the truth inside my words. Despite all that, he's the one person who I want to take care of. I want to see him! I know what this feeling is ... it's lo- loathing! I shouldn't get carried away! Tch, I'm over thinking it.

"Dia-" I crack my head up, eyes wavering over Nightmare's likeness. Nightmare! Without thinking I spring into his embrace, he holds a sentimental smile.

"How are you?-" I missed you, I missed you, I missed you! I squeeze him even harder, I- I shouldn't overdo it! I slowly stumble back, releasing his shoulders as my heels reach the floor again. Ah, he could choke up blood. Or- or think I'm weird for-!

"Wah!" I'm jerked forward without any warning, only caught by Nightmare's steady torso. What? I peer through his arms, as he wraps his slender hands about my neck. H- Hey ... it's only been a day ... so-

"You feel it too right?" Feel it? Feel what exactly? I- I- don't- I trail off my thoughts, he's staring at me intently. Uh ... He pulls me back in, securing the hold so I can't look him in the face.

"N- Nightmare-?"

"Let's stay like this, f- for a moment before I can't control myself any longer." Control ... himself? W- Will he get sick?! And throw up?! Nig-

"T- That's not what I meant- Urk!" Ah! I- I knew it. I quickly unlock my standing and balance myself backwards. Nightmare leans over coughing and choking tiny amounts of ichor. Man, why do you always do this? You ...

...

I smile, gently patting him on the back. You overwork huh? Hey, for the record, I don't think you're lazy anymore. Okay? So don't be so stressed anymore, it's a favor. I carefully tug his head onto my lap, my blonde hair falls over my ears as I peer down at him. Hmm.

"Y- Your nightgown will get b- blood all over it!" He continues wheezing despite the protest parade he's conducting. What, this thing? No, I wouldn't care if _paint_ was splattered over the stupid dress.

"What matters now is you." I elegantly whisper, closing my heavy eyelids. I think it would be pretty funny if blood was found on Blood's dress. Wouldn't you think?

"D- Dia?"

"Hmm? What? Do you want a goodnight kiss?"

...

"Y- You look nice without your h- hair in a ponytail." I unlatch my gaze and center them upon his bright crimson cheeks. Ah, goodnight Nightmare...

‡

I open my eyes to find a pair of teal orbs gape at me. What!?

"Sorry! Hmm, just wanted to be here when you awoke." Oh ... Alice. She sits on the corner of the bed, happily explaining herself. Wow. Pretty. So pretty.

"So how'd you ... you know get here? Peter didn't kidnap you did he?! If he did I'll punch him!" I twitch a smile, so he kidnapped her did he? I need to learn to stay away from these crazy rabbits. I shake my head, explaining my past experience. She pays attention, however her eyes seem almost tedious as I describe my current situation.

"So you want to get out of Wonderland? I see... I was like that before, but Blood's the reason why I'm staying. My vial's full, you see?" She searches her pocket in a brief whim, pulling out a similar vial to my own. Except her vial's topper is a heart, not clover. Yep, full all the way to the top. It looks like it's about to burst. I sigh with disappointment breaching my voice. I'm so jealous. She has hers, and it's filled to capacity. However, she's content with this? Her life now... doesn't she miss her family? I shake my head to myself, no Dia. I'm sure she does, no need to remind her. I push aside the sheets and hop off the mattress, positioning my feet inside my heels. I slide my eyes to the side, spying Alice stare intently.

"Wanna help me dress?"

‡

"Enough Alice!" I shove her out of the way, heading to the door with face lit up and cheeks shaded cardinal. Don't tease me! I ravel the black ribbon into my hair, quicker than I usually would.

"Aw, but they're so small! And cute too! I thought I was the only one with a flat-chest!" I stammer and spin around, I feel my cheekbones are scorching!

"Wh- What size are you?-"

"C's."

...

I can't believe we're even talking about this! And I- I'm in the B's! I stutter a few noises before timidly darting out the door. Embarrassing! Embarrassing! I shout to myself as I carelessly sprint through the halls. I can't ever feel good about my- Woah! _BUMP_ I fall backwards, annoyingly landing on my backside which yearns a yelp from my lungs. I rub my temples with a whimper, lifting my head to see I've run into Elliot. Whoops. He extends a hand with a happy-go-lucky grin and lifts me up with ease, almost like a feather.

"Good morning Dia! Or should I say evening? How was your night?" I think back to my little bonding with Nightmare. T- That's embarrassing too! My cheeks will be burnt to a crisp before I get through this horrid day!

"F- ... Fine." A few seconds go by before I awkwardly speak up.

"Elliot! Can I-" I stop myself, wondering how to ask yet another embarrassing question. Okay, I bet today will be the most awful day of my seventeen years in existence. I just know it! Elliot cluelessly tilts his head, waiting for the rest of my blubbering.

"Nevermind! But listen I need to go! Before Gray sends a search party." Was that a lie? Or is it slightly true? Would he do such a thing?! I think back to his happy yet serious personality, imagining a little group of Faceless searching for 'Ms. Peridot'. Ugh, I don't want to take a chance! So I'll need to leave right away. Elliot chuckles and gives a light grin.

"In a rush? You look like the type of girl who can make a da** fine cake, want to try?" I stare at him shocked and stunned, but mostly afraid. Don't tell me he can read minds too?! I already have an idiot doing that!

"No way! You can declaim my thoughts too?!" He places a hand on my scalp, casually rubbing it.

"Huh? Nope. Just thought you might enjoy it as well. I could get some servants to help you." He- He's right! I do like cooking, especially baking. However ...- I uncomfortably refuse the offer with a head shake. I honestly can't! I shouldn't linger in a territory for too long.

"Maybe next time. Okay? I want to make you a carrot cake! S- So count on it."

"Onee-chan~ Don't tell us you're leaving!" Huh? I spy the twins racing alongside each other from the other end of the hallway. Dee and Dum accordingly whine as they press their thin bodies into my shoulders. I could almost hear the sound of annoyance departing Elliot as his ear twitches occur more frequently.

"Don't you two brats have work?"

"And don't chicken rabbits have work too?" They pout as I'm the only barrier in the way of an indoor gun show. Hmm, I'll probably visit again. Well when this tension stops clouding the mansion that is. Before I give a smile and a wave, they cling their hands onto my shoulder, forcefully twisting me to face them-! WAH!

"Onee-chan's chest is so soft ..." Dee purrs into my right side as I try to grasp control in my tiny, tiny palms.

"Yeah, yeah. Jealous, stupid rabbit?" Dum taunts Elliot, burying his tiny face deeper into my left side. _SHICK _I hear the sound of patience snapping and a whip of a gun when I realize Elliot's broken.

"Want to say that again? You punk a**es?"

"GAH! E- Elliot! Don't shoot! I'm right in the middle!" Elliot frantically swings the gun, trying to aim at them as they use me as a human shield. I try to dodge the sight of the metal gun, moving out of his path again and again. Soon it's a deadly game of tag when all four of us, shriek and move inside the thin hall.

"You three. What are you imbeciles doing?" All chasing and avoiding halts, when the sound of 'oh so great' Blood's voice rings out. I hold in the urge to roll my eyes as Elliot and the twins suddenly act like the mature adults they are.

"N- Nothing sir. We'll get to work." Elliot straightens up, muttering up an excuse and the twins cling to me, a bit more relaxed than he is. Blood tiresomely sighs to himself and struts off murmuring 'please do' under his breath. Ah! Now's my chance! I dash off and catch up to him within a huff.

"Thank you for having me for the night Mister Dupre."

"Ah, it was my pleasure. But please don't go off and act like the little lamb you are." Blood creates a wide smirk under his nose before sashaying on. Little ... lamb ...

"Fufufufu~ Or the wolves outside will hunt you down and mercilessly _eat you up_." What? Am I just oblivious today? Whatever, I shrug it off and make my way to the exit. I need to keep my mind on track, I don't have time to unravel every sneaky sentence he spills do I? Now if only I could find my way back as easy as I did clash into that battle. I trek on, looking back only once at the fabulous estate. Yeah, I'll _definitely_ come back. Maybe I should bring the twins something, what would they possibly like? And I'll have to remember to make Elliot some dessert. Oh! And I could do something for Alice as well. And maybe even Blood deserves something. I think he's truly kind and sweet under that 'sexy mafia boss' facade. Geez, and to think Alice finds that attractive. Well, can't judge another woman's taste. Is there some sort of town-!

"WAH! What's-" Surprisingly I'm lifted into the air and casually thrown over a broad shoulder, captured from behind. Eh?!

"Haha~ I caught you Dia. Did you think I couldn't find you?"

"Ace?!"

"Yep~ It's your knight in shining armor."

"Who told you that?!" I try to gut him senseless with my heels, but he just laughs it off like some maniac.

"Awe~ You're so cute to think that you could escape me."

"C'mon Ace! I don't have any time for this!"

"Ah, that's just too bad. We're going to go on ... an adventure!" Ace declares shouting to the world as he merrily trots onward.

"T- Th- This is k- kidnapping!" I desperately wail, wondering if this is how Alice had felt with her arrival here. Ugh, he just better not take me anywhere weird.

* * *

So Heart Castle it is next chapter! I like Ace more than I did before writing this story ... strange ... Oh! And thank you for SUCH kind feedback! Oh my gosh, I just wish I could be as great as you guys in writing! How'd I do on Alice? I think she's VERY relatable, not in background or personality like Dia is but the way she speaks in the manga and games and movie is just like so realistic and normal! Maybe I might make her overly sweet in later chapters, just to pull off that 'mary-sue' character of hers that I (DEAR GOD) HATE. Please review!


	14. Chapter 14

_Men are worthless. Feelings of love are just a temporary lapse in judgement, like a kind of mental illness._

* * *

Wow. I cannot actually believe that I'd be right about this kind of thing.

...

...

When I said that if I didn't come back, Ace had captured me; I didn't mean it! I sourly hold in an annoyed grunt as Ace treks on without any bounds. I swear everyone in Wonderland is just insane. Literally and figuratively. I glaze my jumbled thoughts, directing them on my clueless knight. Huah, this is taking more time than needed.

"Ace-"

"Yes? Honey~?" I sourly twitch my eyebrow, followed by a completely necessary punt to his lower abdomen. You know Ace, I'm not going to smile and giggle when your palm's eagerly clenching my bottom, now am I?

"Haha, you're totally eager for it. Am I right?" I raise both brows in either oblivion or innocence.

"Eager ... for what?" I'm pretty eager for the answer though. However, he just broadly grins with a slight chuckle huddling along the path that I had surely thought we passed a minute ago. I finally give in and drape my hands over the edge. Ugh, I just don't care anymore.

"Ace put me down." I manage to hold a pretty decent growl in my throat, just rumbling away like a volcano about to burst.

"Awe~ But you'll run away."

"Look, I promise not to. Now if you drop me off, we'd be better off then-"

"Ah, We're here." Ace cuts me off, spinning around so I could get a view of our final destination. C- Castle. It's a castle. A living and real castle! Adorned with layers of hearts too. Immediately Ace sets me down, awaiting for a full reaction. W- What can I say? It's so ... ah- amazing. Could it be too good for words? Faceless maids sprint on tiny feet gathering at the entrance to greet us. One in particular takes notice of me before the others, giggling with unneeded charisma.

"Welcome back, sir. I see you've brought someone back home, hehe~" Oh dear, I guess it doesn't look like I've been abducted by him now huh? Who should I say I am?! His-

"She's my girlfriend~ Cute huh?" I ravel my hands around his collar and haul him down to my height. No, no, no!

"Ace-!"

"What is the meaning of this?" I focus my eyes onto an older woman, clattered in red hearts and a seemingly displeased frown. And a dark purple for her curly curls are so classy. Woah! She's way too pretty! She must be the queen!

" ... Who are you?"

"D- D- Dia! Your highness! The second outsider." I release Ace, sending him flying back. I curtsy to her likeness. Wow she must be really mature to be the queen, she looks like she's in her mid-twenties and-

"Cute. So ... CUTE!" She shrieks and immediately squeezes me. Erk! T- Tight ... I struggle in her strong grip and manage to reach the right amount of air input.

"Ohohoho, we think you are very adorable. So tiny... everywhere." I instinctively blush a hard shade of red and cross my arms onto my chest. But ... did she just call herself we?

"P- Please your highness!" She widely smiles and laughs with fondness displayed out for everyone to gape at.

"Come, you are now our newest obsession-" She takes ahold of my hand, tugging it with immense force that you just couldn't say no to, and drags me inside the large building. H- Hang on! I strive to keep up before I soon find myself in a large room, garnished with cute stuffed toys and fun patterns. H- Huh.

"Ohohoho, I must say you were much quicker to earn my favor than Alice. Though she is still a favorite among." She hands me a bright pink plush of a bear, ordering me to keep it.

"I- It wouldn't do any good with someone like me your highness, p- please keep it."

"Are you saying you do not wish to posses a piece of our memory?" I stiffen at her low and perhaps angry tone. Wait? Me- Memory?

"What do you mean?" She sighs with a tired note. Messing around with locks of my hair, twined around her slick fingers.

"It is nothing. However you are now among our favored ones. We expect you to please only us!" P- Please only you? W- What...

"Oh and do call us Vivaldi." Vivaldi. That suits her in a way. I nod and grin, keen on pleasing her. Yes!

"I shall do just that Vivaldi."

"Very good. Now, you are quite endearing so you shall stay here and work for us."

"Huh? B- But I'm living at the Clover Tower." She turns and looks as though she's about to snap back and demand me to do so. But instead she sees my wide and upset eyes, taking back in the forceful words.

"Hmm, this displeases us. So you already have some man in your heart." A man in my heart? I shake my head, now feeling guilty and vulnerable.

"No I assure you I do not, it's just I'm already used to it so I'd prefer it if I'd stay there for now."

"You must know men are just ignorant fools. Ohoho, and there are plenty of them here." I giggle at her scornful words. Hmm, maybe. I accidentally drop the plush toy. My hands are again taken hold of and she whisks me away to the corridor. We walk side by side, like a pair of sisters. Wow, we definitely bonded quickly. But ... I'm happy.

"I said to leave me be illiterate fools!" _BAM_ I listen as the barrel of a gun explodes near the end of the hallway. W- What?!

"Eh!? What was that-"

"Pay no mind to it, that is only our idiotic prime minister." I rush to the area, now splattered with red. A ... _beautiful_ red. Blood ... and-!

"EEEEEEEK!" I screech, flailing my arms over my head. Faceless's bodies are all scattered about, disappearing within a second and dispersing into mechanical clocks. C- Clocks. .. My head rumbles spying pure-white rabbit ears, adorning a head of course. I stumble back, distraught by the vulgar smell. I spy a gun, held in a gloved palm. Just waiting to turn at me and shoot. However the man did not, as he turns he holds a cheerful smile. What ...?

"My love!" He leaps for me, I'm now taken over with the instinct to dodge and glare rather escape and tremble.

"Who are you?!" I howl, unsure of this bizarre man's actions.

"I'm Peter White!" I hold an insecure look, unaware of this insane lunatic's past affiliation. Who the heck is he though? I look about my feet, horrified beyond belief.

"Why'd you ... kill them."

"Ah, they were getting in the way. Acting so clingy and touchy, it disgusts me to think of how many germs loiter about their impure hands." Germs ...

"You're a germ! How dare you say that about such kind people?! And how dare you needlessly kill!?" Now he looks confused, transforming his gun back into a clock chained to his plaid jacket. He steps forward, not caring about the poor people who were murdered by such vain thoughts.

"Why are you so upset? They'll come back the same."

"Come ... back the same?"

"Yes, see they are only a pack of cards so-"

"I don't give a da**! It won't matter! They'll look different, act different, speak different,_ be_ different! And you have the nerve and audacity to speak such vile words like that!" I twist my head, more than upset. More than angry. Just ... how cruel. He twitches his ear with a blank face before Vivaldi catches up beside me.

"Now you've made our poor foreigner upset!" She clings to me and pushes me upright into her steady torso. I'm fine ... really. Peter, the White Rabbit, twitches his red eyes hidden beneath his spectacles and clearly jolts up.

"Don't touch her with your filth your highness!"

"What did you say-?!" I shove Vivaldi off who now holds a bewildered expression.

"I- ... I might get your pretty dress wet- I'm so sorry!" I sprint off. Am I being too shaken up by this little experience?! Life isn't important here, they can easily be replaced. Even Roleholders ... but then ... I sniffle back in my tears, perhaps scarred for life. Heh, how freaking perfect. Something like that ... would bring tears to my eyes. I can't take it though! I keep darting through the halls, avoiding eyeless gazes and polite greetings from these poor Faceless. And why'd that creep call me his love?! How quick was that?! It shouldn't surprise me though, there are a lot of weird characters in Wonderland. I just need to get out of here. I fear that this life experience might just be the end of me. I clatter cluelessly and unsafely through the never-ending halls and rooms, searching frantically for the exit. There! I dart on, exiting the horror show. That was ... wait ... I slow down, now completely still. I did overreact! Oh man! Dammit I need to apologize as soon as possible! To them they were merely servants. Who probably have no connection or meaningfulness to them at all. That's also a reason.

"Argh, such an idiot!" I barrage myself, clomping down a rocky track. I'm... back in a forest. Great, Dia! I let myself fall down, substantially held up by a tree trunk. I just... need to clear my mind. That's all.

"Idiot? Who's an idiot? Heh, looks like I found a little kid who's lost." I flinch at the cool-sounding voice, taken aback while a figure falls in front of me. I yelp in between thoughts, now observing the figure to be another guy. Only with cat ears ... cat ears? He wears the punk style of clothing pretty well, a mixture of pink is his hair color, and to top it off there are a bunch of golden piercings and chains on those cat ears of his. But ... _BA-DUMP_ His eyes ... I really really really like those eyes ... Cat eyes.

"Hey hey, you're pretty cute. So then-" He leans forward, while I'm helplessly having my back pinned to the tree bark with no escape. Oh man, what's he going to do? I timidly shut my eyes, h- huh? My mouth is being curled upwards by a finger and a thumb, he- he's pinching my cheeks!

"Ow! T- That hurts ..." I rub my bright red injury with obvious pain, endearing the swollen tissue.

"Haha, see you should smile. Otherwise you'll only have a frown stuck on your face with that ugly look of yours."

"U- Ugly?!" He sends a flashy grin and gingerly apologizes.

"I'm Boris, the Cheshire Cat, nice to meet 'ya." Cheshire Cat? I nod, deciding to call him by his first name. I need to get used to it, plus I don't have any courage to ask for his last name. Smiling, I introduce myself as well, which is no shock nor surprise to him. Apparently by now everyone in Wonderland has heard of the timid, shy, sweet, clueless, whatever you should call it; second outsider.

"Hey would you happen to know where-! GAH!" Something bumps into me, sending me flying down to the Earth's unwelcoming floor.

"Scary, Scary, Scary! The cat's way too scarrrrrrrrry!" Limbs ruffle atop my skirt, frantically trying to reach my torso for protection. Annnnnd they did. A hand casually slips over my top, causing my eyes to widen fully with disturbance. M- Mouse ears?! Great. Mice, rabbits, and cats. What next birds?

"Squeaker. You better get off of her, before I eat you-"

"No no no, the cat's going to eaaaaaaat meeeeeeeee-!"

"H- Hang on! I won't let him! Where's the cat?!" There must be some mutant and enlarged cat beast chasing the poor guy. It's Wonderland after all. However-

"Huh? I'm a cat."

"You Boris?"

"Alice said something weird about us animals being different in her world. So you too huh? But whatever, come here you-" The 'mouse' squeals and shrieks trying to avoid Boris's madness. Ugh, I doubt he'd actually eat him. He must just be teasing. But-

"Hey hey, that's kind of mean you know." I step in between their chase of 'cat and mouse' pausing the unruly game. The mouse behind me sniffles and holds back flowing tears.

"Why don't you two be nice and play somewhere else."

...

"You're talking to us like kids-"

"And what of it?!" I huff and squeeze the mouse into my chest.

"Poor dear, you must be really scared of this mean ... nasty ... rude-"

"Okay okay! You're lucky this time squeaker. Next time she won't be here to protect you." Boris rolls his eyes at the guy protectively laced in my arms, but later on gives away a hidden smile to me.

"See 'ya later. I need to do something." Boris jumps into the air, swiftly landing on a branch before the sounds of rustling and such disappear.

...

"D- Dia?"

...

"I love you! Chu~" Wha- What?! He eagerly thrusts his head to mine, pleading for a kiss. I struggle to keep him off, and unarmed with those pesky lips of his.

"Can I squeak in a kiss? Chu~"

"N- No! I take it back! Boris!"

* * *

Phew, new chapter. Mostly dialogue, SORRY! Five reviews for the next one. It's getting kinda hard with new chapters up but I'm managing. I have the perfect idea too! I'm going to start my paring stories soon shortly! So please be patient. And thank you so much!


	15. Chapter 15

_Humans can't live without memories, you know. Still, they can't live on memories alone. You have to awaken from your dreams eventually. Because dreams you don't awaken from eventually become sadness._

* * *

...

"Why are you so mean to me-?"

"I'm not!" I instantly screech out, defensively tapping my nails on the ground. Pierce, the newly acquainted Dormouse, sniffles up his overgrown tears and sits beside me. I- I didn't _mean_ to hit him. It just sort of happened. I rapidly shake my head and clatter back up to my unstable legs. He looks up with a curious poker face; totally cute!

"I need to get going Pierce but it was really nice meeting you-!" He immediately shoots up and clasps my hands, smiling with wide leafy eyes. Huh?

"Really?! It was nice?! Chu~" I nod, a bit flabbergasted. I hesitate but lean down briefly pecking him upon the cheek. He eagerly presses his face closer, creating more impact for my soft shaded lips. And more cheek for them to kiss. Ah, he's super cute. You could barely tell he's a guy from the way he acts. I'm a bit jealous myself. I unravel my hands from his surprisingly strong grasp and wriggle out of the way.

"Now I need to get going, but I'm sure we'll see each other soon 'kay?" I tilt my head with a stunning smile I myself barely knew I could create. My eyes, only for a second, gleam with a happiness surreal to my past. You ... could barely tell huh? Barely tell what I went through with this fake but pure smile. I finally manage a curt wave and a bow, pattering down the vacant woods. I- I really want to see Nightmare! As soon as possible!

‡

"Nightmaaaaaare!" I eagerly dart up the annoying stairs secluding me from my precious ... friend! I burst through the door, only to find my heart stop spying the room filled with Faceless and Roleholders alike all casually sitting and staring back at me like I was some sort of monster. What the-?!

"Ah, there you are Ms. Dia. Welcome to the assembly meeting." Gray stands firm, center of the compact room. Assembly meeting? My heart falters up and down, gazing at such familiar and friendly faces. Vivaldi is dressed in casual wear, yet it seems very formal at the same time. Ace sits beside her, bearing a suit. So do the twins, who are adults now, and Elliot. Even Peter and Boris brandishes spiffy clothing as I try to back away. What's going on? Nightmare, who I abruptly spy, stands in the front wing of the room hacking and coughing nervously as painful silence almost eats away at me. Why is everyone here? Wait! I- Is Joker here too?! Oh man, if he is I'm going to have to avoid them at all costs! But I see no sign as my eyes waver over a petite figure and huge teal eyes. Alice?

"Dia! I'm so happy to see you again!" She calls me over, patting a seat vacant to the right side of her. Blood, on the left, wears a suit as well. Oh please, his clothes were already fanciful. I shake my head, nervous for Nightmare and myself as I scoot closer to the front. And the only seat here is next to Boris. I literally just met him. He's sleeping away, arms folded over the desk. I nearly have a heart attack gazing over his lean shoulder. Pierce! He too is sleeping, he must have dashed faster I suppose. Now sitting in the front row, Gray stares at me with a contagious smile. I shift my sight to Nightmare, the complete opposite of Gray's calm and composed self. He's shaking, stuttering, and muttering at the same time! It's embarrassing to watch! What are they even talking about?

"Please Lord Nightmare-"

"Sh- Shut up! I can do it myself!" I bear a medium chuckle rumbling away carelessly inside my throat. It's really amusing though, well obviously not to anyone but me as I gaze over tired faces and sleepiness taking over. I smile and sigh, shifting my hands over the desk. Stepping silently to Nightmare's side, I snatch the tedious paper pile from his sweaty palms. I suppose I must read off of this then? It's the least I can do to help out.

"Attention, Roleholders and Faceless alike. We'd like to start by addressing some issues throughout Wonderland." I skim ahead through the boring list of specific words and ridiculous concerns. Mafia battles? Tea storage? Circus animals ...? Heh, jokes on them Joker's not even here. But seriously, what kind of things are these exactly? I throw the papers over my shoulders unconcerned, causing Nightmare to lose stability in his legs. I jolt up without slight warning, smacking the desk with my hand right in front of Boris's drugged face which cues an instant bolt from him.

"Listen up! I've got some real issues to speak about! The time I've spent here in Wonderland has truly been magnificent. However I can see one problem that bothers me, Faceless." Immediately the room bears an awkward kind of silence, as one or two uneasy coughs wedge their way in between. I clear my throat, preparing myself for a perhaps defiant crowd.

"Faceless have faces, you all should know that more than anyone. Especially more than someone like me. I'm sure Alice and quite the population of Faceless would certainly agree when I have to say there should be no discrimination over them-" I can see faces light up brimming with a possible thanks for defense. Yes, it might be true that Alice defends them as well. But has she ever truly done anything to acknowledge it? Most of the Roleholders expressions are unreadable, even to me. However Blood, being the stuck up bas***d that I take him for, raises an eyebrow but then replaces his look of perplexity with one of a devious edge; smirk in center.

"Ah, seems the young lady does not know the truth within the matter." I cross my arms overlapping each other. This guy seriously has some nerve, how can Alice put up with it?

"Well then what is it? Mister Mafia Boss." I hastily demand, smiling back with a sarcastic leer. He too smiles bringing his elbows forward and leaning over the timber desk. He lightly chuckles at my insincere comment, muttering 'mister mafia boss' over with those lean lips of his. He focuses those eyes the color of unflawed jade into my dull gray.

"I do believe you aren't from this world. So what gives you the right to make up rules as you so please, _sweetheart_." That 'sweetheart' alone could probably stab someone in the chest and get away with it. I just hate people who use nice words and turn them in on each other. It's annoying, rude, and ever so irritating. I open my mouth, only for it to be left open as Nightmare hastily covers for me. He steps forward with a bizarre laugh that holds a tense rhythm and slaps his palm over my gaping opening. I uncomfortably raise my hands to his, squirming for some relief.

"Ahahaha, what she means is-"

"I dunno, she might have made a big point if Mr. Mafia Boss hadn't opened his dense mouth over here." Boris cuts off Nightmare with an unconcerned and uncaring tone, but I just know he _does_ indeed care if he were to back me up. Heh, stupid cat. Does he think he can hold up such a 'cool' front? _SLICK_ The sound of metal whips into the air as Elliot proudly trains a gun right for Boris's skull across the overcrowded room. Instantly Faceless of all sides in territories start shifting and pleading with the Roleholders to not cause a large commotion.

"Say that louder you da**ed cat! Do _not_ disrespect Blood." Elliot dares. I gulp underneath Nightmare's steady grip. The scary part is- he'd actually do it! Boris, still lying on the desk, lazily twists his head sideways and leaves Elliot with the most taunting smirk.

...

"Come and get it." A Faceless barges in between the two as more readily stand up and try to defuse this boiling situation. Oh man, I never would've thought I'd try to start such a controversial argument.

"Pl- Please Ms. Peridot. We do not wish for such a fight for our sake, we're merely pawns. So- So don't worry about it." A male worker with a light tone hangs his hands in front of him, trying to provide a peaceful atmosphere. He must work for the Hatter family. He's way too polite for a guy.

"Yes, you're quite dear to us. So please don't-" Her sweet words trail off as I process the previous ones. 'Quite dear to us?' That's ... so false that it actually hurts my heart. I stand firm still restrained by Nightmare's protective hold.

"Maid." I murmur with an unwordly tone. Yes, maid.

"Ex- Excuse me?" She even stutters with a polite tone ... I smile to the ground lowering my head. This- is way too sad. It- It's actually starting to bring sorrowful tears to my eyes. I'm sad, yes. But not for myself ... for them. In fact, this must be the first time that I've ever cried for someone rather than myself. The room shudders and abruptly calms down within a whiff. Eyes of all kinds, and even some eyeless gazes stare me down from all corners of the tightened room.

"You're a maid at Heart Castle. I can tell."

"Y- Yes, I am milady. How did you-"

"This proves it. This proves that Faceless are not useless. I can tell which workers are from what district by observing their actions and patterns; ways of speaking and body language. Not what their appearance contains, that's merely a vain topic. However ... I have admitted earlier that I do not belong to this world and have not stayed for a long enough time to realize or remember the names of each individual. About a few months in my time. And when I did query them for their title, they would reply with 'I am merely a card, so therefore I have a number. Not a name.' And you know ... the naïve and unthoughtful quiet me, no, the shy and observant me back then- has adapted to this lifestyle. So I now understand that my former way of thinking and going along with that sort of pacing was rather ... _cruel _..." Yeah, that's the word. Cruel. _I'm_ cruel.

...

"I pity you, truly I do. But I pity the people who do not take the time to call you by your proper names much much more. They have no excuse, and- and- and ... It- It- It's so sad!" I cry out on the edge of composure. No, I lost it such a long time ago. Wonderland has taken my sanity and replaced madness in the lonely vacancy. However I will not succumb to such a thing. I shake off Nightmare's pesky hands and exit out of sight. W- Wh- Why am I getting so teared up over this?! No one even gives a da**! I position myself behind the wall of the room so I can easily access my sense of hearing.

"... Well it seems as though everyone has clearly caused such a problem for Ms. Dia. And everyone has participated in the breakage of the 'neutral zone' rule for this month's meeting. So then please kindly _get out_ before I _personally_ see to it." The sounds of immediate clatters echo through space and time, Gray ... I manage to twitch a small smile, barely visible to even the keenest eyes. I can just see him beaming away with that deadly grimace of his. I've heard a few rumors of his past, now it's starting to make more sense.

...

I overreacted again.

* * *

I finally wrote a DECENT AND NICE CHAPTER! (Squeals) My last one was like ALL dialogue and was rather boring. So I do hope you liked this one. Please review for more material like this! Hmmm. So, Dia's REALLY knowledgeable about this stuff huh? I'm obviously getting better writing, but now I'm having a hard time on characters. Dia's perspective is my own mouth running. So if you were to meet me and you like Dia. Yeah. You'd love me. Don't deny it. But I honestly CANNOT keep certain traits intact. Like I'd say someone's shy in the beginning ... then totally ruin it by making them a loud-mouth. But I don't think I did that with Dia .. yet. So I suppose I need to work on that.


	16. Chapter 16

_Words are imperfect. Putting it in words will just create misunderstandings. Words are the root of misunderstandings._

* * *

"I'm really sorry for causing such a fuss ..." I groan with regret as I swirl the single smoothed lock of hair in hand. Man, I feel like crying! Why do I always get so overemotional! It's sickening really. A smile directs my attention, holding firm with caring words. Gray saunters around the same room that all four of us are almost always present. I perch myself upon this extremely cushiony couch. Julius sits across me, eyes narrowed down upon his work. Nightmare's at his desk, spilling chunks of blood into a nearby trash can. And Gray is constantly moving, ordering Faceless, managing paperwork, and of course the most important and serious issue to him; comforting me.

"Nonsense. The meetings are rather... tedious, I must say. Your livelyness certainly left a nice impression, I'm sure of it." Gray reassures me and tries to take all of my worrying attention off of the previous manner, all the while managing to focus on some directions he neatly displays for the workers. I sigh with a fatigued note, almost irritated at him.

"You always know the right words to say ..." He's like ... like a dad. Well, the dad I never really experienced. Age thirteen was when I needed one most, but he just disappeared from my life. Like trash flowing in the tainted wind of Earth. I purse my lips, sustaining the urge to breakdown into muddy and clouded teardrops. Yeah, it doesn't hurt much anymore. Nightmare's chorus of throw ups coincidentally halt with my thought process. I don't even care anymore, he can read my thoughts all he wants. But it doesn't mean a thing to me unless I'm the one who admits it to him. He shouldn't just publicly examine it like some open book on a pop quiz. I should be the one willingly going to him for help. So... I twist my head back, holding a slight glare as I narrow my puffy eyelids.

"My thoughts, no matter the circumstance or dire situation ... are not significant. Even if I say the most shocking thing, I'm going to act like I didn't even _try_ to think it from now on." I huff pulling up my folded arms while prodding my skull back into position. Nightmare earnestly tries to make amends almost right away. He rushes over to my side like some puppy, obediently keen on pleasing his master. Idiot ...

"Pl- Please Dia! Don't be so mean to me!"

"Oh quit your wailing! Besides... you make it too easy." I gruffly poke him on the cheek with a sour pout. Oh! I remember! That meeting. What was-

"It- It was the monthly Roleholder's event and-" I instantly twist my head away from his unasked explanation. I didn't ask you now did I? Like I said before I'm only responding to _spoken_ words. I huff and cross my arms over my chest, leniently leaning backwards on the arm of the sofa.

"Hey Gray, what was that meeting all about anyway?" Gray dimples as he waves those gorgeous eyes up and down my curious face. That smiles pursues as I stare on with a doubtful façade. He treads over to my side and ever so slowly leans down into my ear. _BA-DUMP_ What's he doing?! I don't etch away throughly captivated by his hot breath alone. My lips tremble as a flurry of butterflies wildly crawl up my heart. Do- Don't look at me with those eyes! Cat eyes, my greatest enemy and love! It's like those cheesy 'mysterious, sexy, and forbidden' love novels all over again! My heart can't handle them! So if I ever read them in public I squirm around with a huge blush spread over my nose and cheeks. I'm starting to think I looked like your average weirdo around those kinds of books.

"Ah, Ms. Dia it seems as though you've made Lord Nightmare a tad envious by questioning me." I remain in place with the awkward position, legs crossed, leaning back, space destroyed. My eyes shift to the side, spying Nightmare throw a hissy fit right then and there. Wait a second!

"Aren't you the one causing it?!" I immediately whisper back as I continue to sense the dropping and heavy atmosphere coming from Nightmare. As each thumping second goes by he glares at us with an obvious determination in his eye. No way-!

"You two! Stop whispering things behind my back! And don't hog up Dia, Gray!" Nightmare jerks my hand to his side, hauling me along with it. Wah! I collide into his strong embrace, Nightmare sticks out a tongue. What a kid. Gray bears a low chuckle inclining back up with that same mischievous smile unaltered.

"My apologizes Lord Nightmare. However I am merely preparing you from a child to a man." Child to a man? I blink dumbfounded. What does he mean-!

"OH MY GOD! Nightmare your face is all red!" I shriek flinching rearwards to my surprise. Nightmare's eyes are narrowed but have a sentimental look in them, almost like he's in pain from a severe blow. His face, especially cheeks, are covered in a deep shade of red darker than any of which I've ever possessed. I jolt up positioning my hands over the hot crimson skin.

"Do you have a fever!? Do you need to go to a hospital?!" Nightmare coils his palms upon my wrists and tries fighting me off. I however, resist and keep forcing my palms over his scorching neck and forehead. No way! He can't be _this_ sick, can he?! What do I do? What do I do?!

"Ge- Get off Dia!" He continuously protests with a sort of settled mindset. I refuse, continuing my swift touches. Hold still! Gray looks on with an amused beam and even Julius gazes up from his never finished work. I finally catch Nightmare and pin him down over the couch, letting my full body weight collapse on him for no possible way of escape. I waver over him roughly pressing my forearm to his blistering neck. My chest makes contact with his. And I can feel the heat emitting through the thin fabric of my blouse.

"D- D- D- Dia ..." Nightmare earnestly tries to stutter out my name, failing as he murmurs it in the back of his throat. I refuse to budge! Chuckles of all sorts emit from the workers around us and even Julius holds up an entertained smile. Finally I slap my cold forehead to his, aggravated by the extreme temperature of his not-so-pale skin.

"Look I know you don't like hospitals but this could be serious!" I struggle to keep him at bay twisting and turning to fully force my body weight upon him. What's it going to take for you to go just once?! Nightmare starts hacking underneath the pressure I'm giving him. Uh-oh. I quickly lean back up embarrassed as jumbled thoughts take over. He bends his body up clutching his throat and coughs a few more drops of blood.

"Uh ... Nightmare ...?" I barely hold a whisper as I hold up a guilty pout. I- I was only trying to help! His eye sternly flickers over my face and he places on a surprised expression.

"Do- Don't cr-"

"I'm not crying!" I scream aloud covering my own eyesight. My eyes just kinda widened and held a luminous reflection for just a second! I don't want to hurt Nightmare! I feel a gentle touch laying upon my head, looking up I see Gray's hand softly rubbing the locks of hair. I shift uneasily but keep my watery gaze on Nightmare alone. Gray's like a dad and a big brother too! But ... I really, really, really like Nig-! I quiver my head to the side, aware of Nightmare's intent eye. No- No way! He swiftly slants forward targeting my personal thoughts. Nuh-uh!

"What we- were you going to say Di- Dia!?"

"Nothing! I wasn't going to _say_ anything!" I counter with a vicious glare. I hastily pull myself up and dart to the exit. Easily outrunning the suffocating look on Nightmare.

"Got to go- be back soon!" I huff out the barely understandable sentence in less than four seconds. Well, I just hope they won't be too-!

"Jo- Joker?!" As soon as my foot hits solid ground on the outside I spy a towering red-head which holds either a mocking smile or a caring smile. I- I can't tell! Is it Black ...? Or is it White? My eyes penetrate his curled lips before sweet-spoken words tumble out. ... White ... It's White. Phew. I take back in a restrained sigh heaving and tugging my chest.

"Would you like to come see the Circus now dear~?" I take a huge step back with shaky legs. My footing grips the concrete slab as I nervously twitch a smile. My mouth caves open, stuttering out a half-hearted reply.

"N- No ...?"

...

"PUT ME DOWN!" I scream as White merrily clutches my waist and easily flings me over his muscular shoulder. I try digging my nails into those shoulders but only get a buoyant titter in return. I give up within the second, resting my elbows as I fall limp. Do I like getting kidnapped or what? This is like ... the fifth time? Ace, Sidney, Joker ... who next?!

* * *

Ah, I just started school in August. It sucks. Anyway! It's Joker time! And the next chapter isn't going to be filler. It's going to be a MAIN point in the story, so review for it PLEASE! I feel like you guys have just left me hanging. I mean I can SEE people read it and most of them are members so there shouldn't be an excuse since I have like thirty readers a day for each chapter. So can I have one from you? Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

_Even a lamb content in it's pasture can be transformed into a hunter._

* * *

"No."

"No?! No my a**!" Black bellows with a stimulated and surprised glint in his eye, staring me down as I casually slip back into the couch's comfy arm.

"Now now Black, let's not get _too_ rash." White tries to reassure Black from jumping at my answer, however it only earns him more raged and senseless curses. I sit perched comfortably on the sofa, arms stubbornly overlapping each other. How can they just ask me _that_ out of the blue? It takes time to think over these sorts of things. A lot of time actually. A ... job. An acrobat nonetheless, I haven't stepped foot on a tightrope in my entire life! And I'm definitely not going to learn in a few days. What do they expect?

"Huah, listen ... it was nice of you to even offer me this, but I can't take it."

"Why the hell not?!" Black is clearly into the idea too. I'm not sure if he really wants to offer me a job or just wants to see me slip into those overly tight suits. Either way, he's clearly showing his own enthusiasm that I thought he could barely sustain much less _have_. However I'm just not suited for this sort of thing. How can I learn? Who would teach me? What would Nightmare think? What would Gray think? What would Julius think?! All these people expect me to stay away from him, though I continue to visit him and hold up these sorts of argumentative conversations. I force myself to take in a deep breath, composing myself together before I can slowly explain this over-complicated concept to them.

"Well, for starters Nightmare warned me that you two were extreme and ever so dangerous." I state in a matter-of-fact tone raising my chin high. Black scoffs holding up a slight mingled smirk. He snorts my comment off taking my sarcasm a little too far.

"What? The fu**ing caterpillar?"

"Bagworm."

...

"He- He's a bagworm ..." Or at least that's what he tells me ... White immediately breaks down into a clearly heard chuckle while Black is still pondering over my idiotic comment. Well whatever.

"The real point is, I don't think you two would be the best bosses." White clutches my hand and instantly brings it to his tender lips. Brushing them side to side as if to tease me and transform my heart into a timely clock like his own, each brush sends my chest into a flutter of heat. And each sway is current and precise.

"What ever do you mean my-"

"Th- That's my point!" I recall back my fingers and snap to the side, waiting for them to surrender this petty argument. Honestly, what would they gain-

"Tell me my dear, where do you reside currently?" I slowly pull my head back gazing at White's new fond yet serious demeanor. Huh? What's he getting at?

"Well I live at Clover Tower. Why?"

"And what do you do to pay off your living expenses?" Li- Living expenses? I gulp, well now I know where this is going. I nervously shake my head as he holds up a victorious grin. White you bas***d! In a split second Black's fist harshly thumps the desk in front of me, causing an exaggerated flinch from my heart. Woah! Black leans in, frustrated beyond will as he bites back in a nasty snarl. He impatiently stomps his foot almost like a child.

"So are you going to fu**ing do it or what?!"

‡

"Wh- White!" I scream helplessly from the tips of my lungs, my heart tumbles and rumbles away in my chest without my consent or saying in the instinctive manner. Oh god! Why? Why did I say yes to that cunning and sneaky ... JERK! With this stupid heart of mine, I'm totally going to pass out and fall off this ball! Sca- Scary! I struggle to keep my shaky feet in place as I balance and hop upon the rolling multi-colored sphere. The clowns loyally cheer me on as I manage to stay on longer than a mere twenty seconds. How can they do this? Better yet, how can White do this?! I've seen the last show, and he was riding this huge thing up in the air on a flimsy and thin tightrope! I can't even cope with it on the ground. My eyes focus on White's brimming face as he views me from the sideline.

"You're doing very well dear~!"

"Re- Really?! I feel like I- I- I'll fall in any seco-!" My footing misses the rubber texture and slips up. Well, there goes my life. Who ever thought I would end up dying by falling off a circus ball? Then again who ever would've thought I'd be _on_ a circus ball? Certainly not me! I topple backwards, a startled shriek follows my heart-wrenching plummet. Ooof!

...

"Black?" I murmur a sigh mixed with relief and fear clenching my chest in aching fluster. I feel soft arms under the backside of my porcelain knees gazing up I spy Black with a bad-tempered glare. Phew, I'm so glad he caught me. But-

"Fu**ing idiot!" He immediately lets me go, sending me into the cold ground with nothing of a simple warning. I rub my backside with a painful groan. And with an annoyed glint I snap my skull back up to him. Why you a**! I can't believe how rude this guy can be! While on the floor I thoughtlessly boot his foot with all the strength I cold muster.

"Ah- !" Two parallel yet opposite reactions catch me in a perplexed daze. One filled with holy pain is griped from Black's rough throat. While another packed with a tone provided by White's sigh has a sweet and blissful tang to it. Wow, even their reactions are different huh? Well I suppose they have the same thoughts, just portray them differently. So if that's the case ... what could really make their heart- er- clock pump faster? And what could possibly frighten them? I'd love to see their own individualized reactions. E- Even so ... does White ... li- like it when someone hurts him? No! No. That couldn't be at all. That would be ... weird? Well I guess not, I mean I can understand why someone would enjoy pain. Ju- Just not in a sexual way. Athough that couldn't be the case right? I bluntly flourish my head from side to side and pat Black's chest with a unharmful smile.

"Why you-!"

"Well then _boss_, I'm totally grateful for this lovely occupation. And I will start my work ... tomorrow." I place emphasis solely on the word 'boss' pattering out of sight from Joker. When I twist my skull back I spy Black turn his back upon me and screech cusses and curses of all kinds to the poor workers. White holds a cheerful beam ... too cheerful. But I know that smile isn't real. My heartbeat's tempo lowers it's tone. Now is it?

**White POV**

Well well well... what have we discovered today? Such an interesting girl, no, toy. I'm quite surprised about her easily broken hesitation though. I thought she would have put up more of a fight then simply that. Oh well. She's much too fun to pass up. Besides, I think we've got her coiled up in our palms. Wouldn't you agree~?

"Hell, we haven't even fu**ing laid our best on her yet. This'll be a fu**ing ball ride." Hmm, quite literally I might add. I grimly smile at my counterpart, we hold the exact same diabolical thoughts. This is much too easy. And we haven't even begun the fun yet my dearest Dia. Oh, how I quiver of your sappy sweet voice. Packed with that kick- oh it was simply **ravishing**. _Stop your da** thoughts sick bas***d._ Black grunts as he fires another bullet through a Faceless's thick skull. The lifeless corpse clutters shamelessly to the ground, only to leave a disgusting clock. Oh boo~ I'm going to have to replace that one Black. Don't cause such trouble my dear counterpart~ It'll only bring in a few more bullets through these trash's heads. I'm quite excited for the grand opening of our little game with dear Dia.

"A**n**d **s**o**o**n..."

"**I**t'**l**l **b**e..."

"_The grand finale_."

_BANG_

* * *

Next chapter up! It's not filler again! So that's good news.


	18. Chapter 18

_Don't be so vain. Millions of people don't know you even exist, and when you die millions more won't even get the chance to. So don't act like some depressed soul that speaks of death so casually. It's only dumb-ass talk._

* * *

**Dia POV**

Well now what? I don't know where to go or what to do at this point. After all I was literally leaving Clover Tower the time Joker kidnapped me! Oh well, at least I got something out of that huh? Hmm, although this is great and all. You know, meeting these people but-

... When will I go home?

I- I mean it's just a thought! I bitterly smile, hoping I'm not lying. Especially to myself. I've gotten so used to it now that I don't really know when I _am_ lying. Lying? What's the definition you might ask, it's speaking dishonesty in a sly or perhaps cunning manner. Speaking dishonesty... when someone might ask, 'do you like it here? Are you alright'. 'Yeah, I'm happy! I love meeting everyone!'. That answer ... is no exception to dishonesty. I always thought, lying is bad, lying is hurtful, lying is evil. However I've become so oblivious to it that I can't even sustain my knowledge of a counterfeit smile piercing the edges of my lips. And you know it hurts. But- That's okay! Really. It's fine ... mom ... dad. It's fine. Even now. I'll remain in piece-

"EH!?" I wander into a unrecongizable area, surrounding me is a maze of roses like a bountiful army. _White_ roses. How could this be? Did I get lost? Is this another territory that I haven't been to or am I just now delusional? I tackle the lush grass with my heels, gradually sliding them across the greenery in an unwary note. My hair, firmly tied up, swishes and slashes with the pattern of the undetectable and ever so silent wind. I place one palm around the perfectly cut shrub, injected with blooming flowers. My eyes waver over the corner and take note of the scenery. I don't remember Nightmare ever telling me about a rose maze. However he did one day mention Blood had a rose garden but that's about it. Nothing huge or important like this! My thumb accidentally slides over a thick thorn spilling trickles of crimson blood over the pure white petal. I bite my bottom lip willfully enduring the notable pain. Dang it, that really hurt! Bringing my hand up to my line of vision I notice nothing but a simple cut, less than a centimeter wide. Hmm, it- it feels nice though ... the pain. Only after a while. I don't know how to quite explain it but- taking in pain only to have it sooth and shrink the vicious physical injury; is the best feeling. What am I wandering around for like some lost puppy?! I need to return back home-! My foot creates a sharp turn from my unwarned sprint. It makes knowledgeable contact with another solid as I dumbly crash to the ground. Ugh ...

"O- Ow ..." I whimper from my jolted move, feeling friction in between my thighs. E- Eh?! I blush madly, as I spy myself holding my frail arms over a guy. Woa- Woah! I didn't mean to collide into someone! How embarrassing! As my eyes focus in on his face it only takes minutes to determine who exactly he is. Sidney. THE DA** BLACK RABBIT. Who has my vial, wait! It surely must be full by now! And I can obtain it _now_! Now, now, now, now. I repeat the word over in my mind with absolute delight clawing inside. Before I get to discover an ingenious plan totally unlike me he gives a full glare visibly in utter spite. Pushing me off and earning another timid noise he stands tall, with a seemingly proud and yet annoyed front.

"What do you think you're doing?" He snaps in an unhuman growl, making me forget for only a moment that he's one of the cute and fluffy rabbits I ever so fawned back in my old world. That's right, animals here take human forms only having animal features like ears or tails. My eyes hold their own poker look that I myself even do not recognize. He snorts with a hateful smile, leaning forward only to roughly clench my chin. I close my left eye, flinching as I hold perfect stillness.

"Want your vial back? Is that it? I can't imagine the idiotic face you must have made when you realized I had kept it all along." He laughs with a sinister and intentionally hurtful motive, releasing my jaw. For a moment I consider the reason he might do all this to me. Yeah, why? Why exactly would he want to hurt me? It doesn't make ANY sense. He captured me with regret, only for the Queen of the Country of Diamonds to mess around with right? So then why would he go this far? I ponder over things to say, things that might agitate him with sarcastic snobbery but then I go back to the option of holding a mean façade, like my mother proudly displays. Or maybe I could lie and I wouldn't even know it huh? But I think this time the best option would be ... to tell the truth. I take in a deep breath, preparing myself for the worst outcome.

"I ... I actually really like it here! It's nice you know? Being around people for 24 hours a day. And seven days a week, all day every day. I've come to know people who actually enjoy my personality and the way I talk, s- so that's really _really_ nice!" I speak truthfully and knowingly as well. When was the last time my heart felt this light and manageable? Like I couldn't spare a possibility in the entire world to faint from fatigue or stress. Like _I'm_ the one in control. For a moment those dual-colored eyes seem to soften in tension and in sympathy holding their ground in the same form. And it's a really nice moment too. Like he could possibly relate or understand my position. He swiftly snaps his head to the side, muttering out a unsorrowful reply. I guess he wouldn't know a thing about hurt in the end. Figures. He probably grew up privileged and babied.

"Heh."

Time's up. Well it was bittersweet while it lasted you know? Ah well, I guess not every person is born with a nice bone inside their body. It's only human nature. I clumsily stand up and stupidly reside my hand onto the bush, almost instantly shrieking out in short-tempered agony. Freaking roses! Why do such beautiful things have to have some bad side to them?! Bad side ... kinda like me ...

"You idiot! What are you doing?!" Sidney roughly snaps up my wrist and thrusts it to his face. Turning it from side to side as he throughly examines the faint injury. I shake my head, with a bright beam.

"It's fine, it's fine. They're only cuts." I try to reassure even the slightest doubt inside his worry. But it fails as a distraction in return. His eyes wander to the side in horror as he takes in the red-dipped roses.

"They're red! Now you're at the top of my idiot list." I- Idiot list!? His words seem silly alone and written on paper or text however if you place them in a serious tone and say it aloud, boy is it terrifying. He flails my hand away in disinterest as the roses are apparently more important then me. What a raw jerk! He twists and starts strutting back into the maze without a single word, his eyes order me to follow behind. Uh ... ye- yeah ... I manage to catch up to him after ten minutes of accurate turns and gourdful destinations. I have my head lowered, keeping calm composure the whole way. But on the inside ... I'm freaking out! This whole place looks so different than the Country of Clover! Could it be- N- no! Of course not. There's no possible way-

"Are you going to keep trailing behind like an idiot or what?" He violently propels me forward with a push on the back. Sending me stumbling onto a different material. Huh? This is ... marble. I touch the glassy material with some hesitation. Where exactly am I? I gaze up, spying a castle. No, not Heart Castle. What ... castle is this though? Without warning another rough shove sends me flying into the thin hall knocking me into a petite figure. Stupid Sidney! He's way too mean for my fondness! Even Peter passes the test of my trust! I step back holding a light flush sprawled over my pinkish cheeks.

"So- Sorry ma'am." A kid, although ... I could say she's dressed rather exquisitely. Oh my god! She's so cute! Beautiful light green eyes that shine like Peridot! It has a yellow and green mix that clearly is the center point over her tiny face. A yellow tiara holds in her short-styled grayish-yellow hair with an old-fashioned princess's cloth, resting upon her scalp. She wavers her eyes up and down with an 'eh?' face. That is way too much loli! I can't take it! Cuuuuuuute! I bend down and cross my arms over my lap, hoping to address myself in an enlightening way that immediately places me on her good side. Wait a second... if this is a castle and she's dressed this way ... then ...

"Ar- Are you a princess?!" The little girl, about the age of the twins, looks as though she might be six. However she's way too tall for a six year-old. She has such a supple baby face. Oh! I want to pinch it so badly. Ugh ... hold it in. No need to attack the cute kid Dia! She tilts her head, speaking with a much more mature tone than I would've expected.

"Princess?" She holds that expression for a minute, as if trying to dissolve my illogical way of thinking. Hey, that's my first guess okay? It's not too off is it?

...

"Hehehe, you're so refreshing! Ah~" My eyes waver shut as I giggle along with her, having silly moments is fun sometimes too. Her orbs open with a new gaze at me, almost like she's lowering me to her own standards and deciding which category of people I fall under. That gaze is quite scary and it's ... _possessive_. My eyes widen as I take in a new form clad in the same attire and hair color. No- No way! Her dress is the same style, stretched out from the tiny thing to a gown that covers and shapes her rounded body beautifully. Her hair is much longer, attached is a single braid that locks back into her curls. And her breasts have clearly jumped from a flat chest to double D's. What?! Is this the same person. I mentally slap myself. Of course it is Dia! The twins did it right? There are no limitations to the Roleholders. So this must mean-!

"You, my precious tiny thing, have become my absolute favorite that shall be bound with me for all of eternity." She clutches me by the back and pulls me into her over-bearing chest. I- I- I can't breathe! She doesn't realize that her mature body is suffocating me! I struggle to let loose, taking a huge step back. Her eyes flicker wide for a moment, bearing some sort of alien-like expression. What? What is she-

"Do you dare try to abandon me?" I gulp and clatter a smaller step back in fear from her low tone. My back thumps something behind, taking a look I see that it's none other than Sidney. Huh? He scowls down at me but considers a manageable way to defuse this heating situation.

"My queen, it would only make sense that she is confused at the moment; that is all." She raises an eyebrow at his quiet argument but accepts the possibility. His tone brings back her previous actions and clutches me in her chest once again. I quiver over her tight embrace, what exactly is happening? I don't-

"I am Crysta Snowpigeon, Queen of the Country of Diamonds, and you my lovely little flower are forever chained to me and only me. Do you understand?" She gently touches my neck tenderly brushing it upward to my cheeks, creating tiny circles upon the flabby bit. They lower to my chin as she takes her time curling her long fingernails, without a single chip infrared, over it. My heart rapidly thuds over and over from the sensitive touches over the sensitive areas. I try not to break away, a little fearful of her almost instant mood change. From dazzling to deadly. But she_ is_ really pretty. She's prettier than Vivaldi and much prettier than Alice. The other two most flawless women in Wonderland don't compare. I wrap my fingers around hers that are currently placed upon numerous regions on my face. She eagerly smiles, delighted over my quick obedience.

"My my, quite the doll are you?" I feel as though I'm in a seriously awkward position, Sidney watches from the back as though he's seen this particular scene play out in a movie at least twenty times. It doesn't really interest him, yet he still bluntly observes. I speak in a hushed tone, gaining her full attention.

"Where ... am I?"

...

"The Country of Diamonds. Dear Dia~"

* * *

Woah. Woah. Woah! Lesbian moment?! No, not really I mean I would be like whatever if some girl was like petting me and such ... wait ... that doesn't sound right texted out. What I mean is I won't freak on the spot if I knew they had a similar personality to Crysta. So new character revealed! And no, she is NOT an OC okay? Look her up on Google, or look up Diamond no Kuni no Alice. Your questions shall be answered there ... ANYWAY. So happy that you guys are actually commenting and reading this story! It earns me smiles from ear to ear every time! I like Crysta, way more than Vivaldi. Dunno why but I'm not sure if I should make Yuri shipping stories for the two as well, I mean some might like it. I don't really mind writing girl to girl contact. So it's up to you guys. I'm more of a Yuri fan than a Yaoi fan. I like the cute romance that blossoms from simple friendship instead of hardcore sex spattered over the pages that Yaoi represents. Ugh, anyway my opinion, I like them both but I like Yuri more.


	19. Chapter 19

_It's common for people to deny their actions almost instantly. It's apart of that nerve in our lives that is ignorant and somehow reassuring. So if you were to accuse someone of doing wrong and excluding evidence, they'd most likely cover it up or 'not remember'. However if you did include solid backup and they acknowledged it. They'd be sorry alright, just for being caught. Hey, that's the way we are. So in most ways, we're pretty dumb things._

* * *

"Pl- Please wait up!" I earnestly strive as my feet caper along each other like overlapping cord. The thin hall almost seems to narrow in on me as I explore an alternative setting. Silk curtains display a welcoming yellow with a monochromatic softness, he's ... so mean! Sidney speeds on without any concern for my own pace. I can't believe it. No, I really can't even imagine it! The- country shifted on me! Oh man, and it's all in my liability too! If I had stayed with Joker, even for a _minute_, I wouldn't be in this situation. Why'd I have to rush out like that? I groan to myself, heart aching with pure rue. I- I just wanted to not indulge in things like this. I didn't even want to put my heart and feelings within it into my task. The task of going home, I'm not like Alice who'd remain behind for someone. Especially for someone like Blood, he- he might be loyal and caring but- She doesn't know what she's giving up in the end. And I'm not going to let that get to me, so the only way for me to do that is to conceal my feelings. _To lie to myself_. Sidney unexpectedly halts, swiveling around to only hand me a burnt scowl. And to top it off, this guy-!

"Well?"

"Well what, _peasant_? He spits out bitter words with such a crude tone. Oh god I hate it! I observe him with a testing eye, scanning for any 'nice' emotion at all. Nope. He must be allergic to it. I exhale a sigh on the inside. I just know I'm not going to get along with this guy. He's durable. Not likable. I shake off his nasty reply and try to create a new atmosphere for the both of us.

"Nothing. This is my room right?" I glance sideways to the door then back. Crysta ... that's her name. She's the reason ... or at least the coincidental excuse for why I'm here. I take one more good look at Sidney's hate-filled expression before I sidestep to the entrance. So ... I guess I'll be staying here then huh? But for how long? Even if I asked that, nobody could answer so there'd be no point to it. They say 'moves' are experienced at random times and places. That means me and anyone else caught in between territories is having the same occurrence. But _this_, this is really bothersome. It might be casual routine for everyone else, but not for me. Well whatever, I can sustain this kind of thing easily. I'm not someone who can get so attached that I'd wail and become homesick for days to come. Because I know, the time will come for me to see everyone again. I nod to myself, gently swinging the wooden portal open. Once I exact a step, he begins his symmetrical sashaying- Wait a second!

"Hey, hey! Y- You!" I hold a childish pout, floundering at an attempted lower. He blows me a snort, only slightly shifting his head. I can't believe I almost forgot! And it's the main point in my flawed motive!

"What?"

"My vial! Give me back my vial!" His poker face tightly aims at me, still as stone, as his steps remain congruent through fall. Those ears always remain down yet up, as part of his lopsided feature. He throws me daggers as I hold still patiently awaiting for the glass. Although he treads to me, I know he's not going to willingly give it up. At least, at least without a fight. Oh god, what have I done! I need to watch my tongue otherwise it's going to be _only_ part of my deathbed!_ SLICK_ The silver chain attached to his vest flings upward without limitation as I'm held at heart-pounding gunpoint. Literally! He brandishes his pistol in a slight sneer mingled with demise and leans into my left ear as the icy metal remains on my forehead without any struggle felt. He wouldn't hesitate to pull that da** trigger.

"And are _you_ going to be the one to coerce me? Whatever, here." He lets it cooly slide off his fingers as he turns back, calmly marching down the hallway. I lower my head gazing fondly at the clover-topped vial. It's ... more than half full, but it's not brimful. Oh man! And after all that too! Nightmare told me that it'll only fill up if people like you and I know exactly who doesn't 'like' me. I didn't really get to know Boris or Peter and- I delay my jumbled thinking to spark a new perspective on the vial itself.

What?

What did I just say?

_Know_ them? What the hell do I _know_ about them? Nothing. How dare I even mention that?! That's such a cruel thing to think or say, 'knowing' them. What a fu**ing joke! I perceive absolutely nothing about anyone in Wonderland. Knowing something means you memorize their hobbies, enjoyment, dislikes. So then how can I even say I know them? I can't. I have no right. I don't even remember asking anyone's favorite color! My hand swipes up the slick container holding it to my dirty orbs. The liquid smoothly slides around the clean cut edges without unnecessary supervision. This thing ... it shows that people care for me. And I hate it! I despise it! I don't want anyone to even take a second look at me! It's so saddening to know they'd appreciate someone like me. With so many bad qualities I have few nice ones. So it really, really hurts me. I take another glance over my vial suddenly a realization pops out. Why would he give me this if Crysta doesn't want me to return home? Surely she'd find out, and do who knows what to him. Maybe skin the rabbit over her fire! I rush around the corner, bearing slight jabs of my eyes toward each and every inch of the keen walls. My eyes take in a jet-black coloring. Ah, got him!

"Mister Black! Why would you give this to me?" He raises an eyebrow, clearly perplexed over my perhaps stupid question. His shoes tap on the ground with experience, knowing to not cause such noise on the marble. He must be ... a great worker and super organized. However that's the only thing I notice. I can't figure out anything about his personality. Earlier he seemed a little worried about my bleeding fingers, then he just shook it off. Ever since that he's been overly strict and mean-hearted. And it's directly aimed onto me.

"You ... don't know?" His tone, for once, is genuine and is soft spoken, it kinda makes my heart flutter. N- No! I- It's only new to me. That's all. His dual-colored eyes shift back into a narrowed point of view just as sudden as they were relaxed.

"Tch, figures. Well I'll put it simply. Since you're now inside Diamond territory no matter who you communicate with or interact with, will be entirely in vain."

"Va- Vain!? Are you kidding me? Why?"

"The topper for that vial is a clover so it'll only charge if you interact with _Clover's_ residence. Only an idiot wouldn't know that." My horror-stricken face drastically heavies as I am now caught in a focused dual with myself. What?! How did I not realize this before?! So this means that even if I chat it up with every single person here and drown them with a crazy-a** love potion, it wouldn't make a difference! God da**it! My eyes seem hazy as they appear to have a distorted coloring wedged in between. Oh my god, I'm going to kill myself! This is the worst day ever! EVER! Sidney heaves a light chuckle over my immediate peril. He is now jerk number one. Joker should be jerk number one! How dare he take his place!? His gaze widens into a similar one as mine, creating a stressful stance.

"Wa- Wait a second, how'd you know my last name idiot!?"

"... So- Someone told me before! I- I'm so sorry."

"Wow. You're really my number one idiot."

"WH- WHAT!"

"Why are you apologizing for knowing someone's name fool?" I mentally kick myself for the stupid blunder. I- I'm so used to apologizing that it's actually sad! He rolls his pretty orbs and coughs up an exhausted sigh.

"Anyway, The queen actually wants to see you now. She just wanted me to show you your room."

"Right ... so uh where's her room?"

"Find it yourself."

"What?!" I nearly screech from his sweet and simple but extremely lazy reply. His ear slightly twitches from the unexpected octave, and yet I find those cute. Ugh... I'm horrible.

"So noisy... you're really irritating me. Ask a maid or something unlike you _I_ have things to do."

"Like what Mister Bunny?" I sarcastically spit out, acknowledging his special fluffy ears. He however is clearly unamused, pointing a vivid glare my way.

"I'll shoot you." He deadpans. He means it! I write a mental note to rarely, or never, use sarcasm with this guy. He seems like the type that would take everything way to seriously to be considered approachable. If he lost the ears and was a real person, you know without a gun, he'd be undoubtedly popular with the mindless girls back home. Everyone loves a jerk and sadly he's the biggest one I've ever met.

"So- Sorry Sidney."

...

"Sorry! I also know your first name... uh I'll call you by your last one okay?" Why the hell am I being so awkward?! Someone needs to come up to me and give me a good old slap to the face for the way I've been acting!

‡

My feet gingerly greet the floor as I dart through the halls, earnestly trying to discover Crysta's room. That idiot just left me there! Who does he think he is?! And I don't see any workers anywhere. You know what, I- I- I bet he bribed them to avoid me. Yeah, that's it! My skirt dangerously flies up and down through the unexplored regions of... the hallway. Gasp, so important. My inside sarcasm doesn't even bring a half-hearted smile to my face as I now frantically fly through each crook and cranny. If she's like the rumors of Vivaldi, she'll behead me for being so tardy! And I have a feelings ... those aren't just rumors. My feet ache as I shift them continuously inside the rough and sharp edges of my shoes. Invisible blisters start forming without mercy. That's just what the da** rabbit wants! He wants my head on a silver platter. Oh yeah? I'll show him. I make a sharp turn aimed for an untainted area. Okay, this _has_ to be it. It's the last place I haven't looked through this vast castle! I mentally fist pump at my new discovery. Wooh! Found it! Two sets of doors connect for a wide perimeter. This is the largest one, if it's not hers I'm going to be executed in the morning. I slide my hands over the painted wood, driving it ajar. My glassy orbs are welcomed by plushes. Plushes of rabbits! Rabbits everywhere! Light colors are executed very neatly through thin curtains and a princess-styled bed displays itself promptly center of the expanse. Woah, this is like my dream room. Urgh, hold it in! Two thin arms cause my heart to momentarily hop in surprise as giggles extort behind my ears.

"I captured you! Tee hee, you're very _very_ late." La- Late? I unsteadily gulp, rolling my eyes sideways to apprehend her petite figure. Her child form hops onto my back, fully trusting me with her light weight.

"There!" She points to the bed, cutely ordering me to sit her onto it. I smile with a clumsy feeling spinning her around before I drop her off. Her snickers raise in volume echoing throughout the four corners of the massive room. I skip along the trim of the bed, securely holding her bottom from unexpectedly falling out of my reach. She's too cute to handle! I fall back onto the soft mattress, rotating aside to not crush her dainty dimensions. My belly is attacked with a fluttering feeling, oh wow. Is this what it's like to play with a kid? Yeah, I guess so.

"Now now, your highness must wish for a story hmm?" I'm immediately tuned into 'mother mode', awaiting for an excited yes to spill out from her thin lips. She wholeheartedly laughs, hugging me from the side of my sensitive waist.

"You're so fun! So fun! The servants here are so boring. They can't even come up with genuine stories."

"Oh?"

"Mhm, you're Dia right?"

"Ye- Yeah." I lightly flush at the simple usage of my name. I don't really enjoy people using it, it makes us sound close and that really puts my heart on end. It was always a dangerous habit for me, especially with this unstable beat of mine.

"Such a pretty name! And it's perfectly my taste! Nightmare's been fondly speaking of you!"

...

"NIGHTMARE?!"

* * *

I did mention before that Nightmare is like Peter's relationship with Alice. So don't be like, "Ugh, your picking favorites!" If I was Joker would be splattered over each and every page. Sidney is in second place and Nightmare's in third place! Crysta's coming pretty close though. However I'm straight so she's in like fourth. I don't think I'll make everyone lose their memories of Dia, after all I'm going to have to shift the country one more time before I can start making new stories. So it'll be useless. I'll figure out a plan though so you won't be writing "No! You can't do that! Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope." Haha, please review. I'm SO close to making shipping stories. Last chance for you to vote who you want first, second, and third. I think I'll be doing Sidney, Nightmare, and Elliot first. Followed by Crysta, Ace, Gray, and Julius shortly. However that can change if you want something different. I won't leave anyone out! (Well except for Gowland, he doesn't really count as a love interest in this franchise.)


	20. Chapter 20

_Where's your gavel? Your jury? What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're going judge me try not to make it another lie._

* * *

She said it.

She said Nightmare, Nightmare told her about me.

So then-

Where is he? My jolted figure remains stiff as the dead, choking a bit on the trickles of saliva forming in my mouth. Why? Oh why did I freak out like that? Crysta holds a bland face, neither showing displeasure or amusement but- She hates me. She hates that I've said that. Why? Why ...

"Oh? Would you perhaps _like_ him?" Her voice ... contains utter disgust as though she's seen something horribly mutated emerge from clumps of rotten flesh. My usually steady heartbeat, instantaneously shifts into that of an irregular tempo inches from a collapsing body. Suddenly all sense of reality surrounding us are silent and blurs out as if to focus in on this tragedy waiting to happen. Even though... even though right now she's a kid. I can tell that those same words that would spill from Alice's lips once in a while is no teasing manner. This time, my heart's on the line- and it'll plummet right into hell if I'm not careful. Her sculpture turns over with a half-hearted audible chortle, barely shifting her head to the side as she spits out hate-filled words.

"Then I'll have all the more reason to freeze him ... How lovely!" She muses over a horrific sentence. Freeze ... him? What? Her hands clutch mine, forcefully overturning my palms into her bijou fingers. Her wicked smile deepens ... so does my heart. She's cold-hearted ... that's ... her _personality_.

"Dia-chan! You must swear to never ever leave me! Or I'll have to keep you in my own way!" My palms are undoubtedly oozing with nervous sweat. My dead orbs have absolutely no liveliness within them, forcing them to display their ugly demise into Crysta's precious gaze. I'm so envious ... envious ... yet I can't be. At least not of her. She cruelly giggles accepting blood-curdling silence as her only agreement. A body falls atop of me laughing away at my dead-like expression. What ... is this? _BA-THUMP_

It hurts.

‡

I didn't have a chance to sleep, I _couldn't_ sleep. Crysta had forced me to stay the night in her own room after that little incident so we skipped our now usual bedtime story routine. It's been three days- and I can't handle anymore of this. Once the country had shifted over I had thought it would come relatively quick again. However, I was defending my own selfish ignorance and somewhere deep down knew that in no way or form it could happen. I spent my full time here at the castle as a caretaker for Crysta. Sidney mentioned ... her past nannies were altered of ice, then mindlessly shattered in only an instant. He told me she didn't even think of them as worth the space in her precious collection. Which ... she says she won't show me until I'm ready to understand. I'm afraid .. really afraid. Does she chop them up and display them as rotting corpses? Crysta loves me. Or so she says each and every day, she's not afraid to admit it in both forms as if wanting me to accept her vicious nature. However, during these time changes of three days she hasn't guaranteed my departure of anywhere but the castle's perimeter. She might love me but she's really selfish. So being myself, I don't even have the courage to question her for permission nor anyone else inside the castle. But today ... I want to see Nightmare. So I can fully understand this mysterious country. Not just Nightmare. I-

I miss everyone.

I silently shift my feet off of the bed, it's time for Crysta's story. Even though it's evening ... heh, better make this one fast then. I blindly extend out my hand to the bedside counter, grasping a fist full of ribbon. The black neatly displays it's vividness in each stroke as I finish up the rest of tying it up thoughtlessly gazing at a lonely mirror. I slide my toes into the cramped wear of my heels, steadily lifting myself up with a bitter sigh. As I head to the door I spy A Black Rabbit ordering numerous Faceless to prepare a new bushel of roses out in the garden. I smile to myself, slightly joyed over their perfect and manageable teamwork. They're always so happy to do work ... I guess it can't be helped.

"Yes sir~" They cheer, delightfully gushing over the demand. I hesitate to approach Sidney, deciding not to in the end. What's the use? He'll be the one tattling on me. I pass by without even a smile forming my saddened lips. Ah, when did I ever smile? Clover Tower? The Circus? Even at Heart Castle ... yeah. I guess I did in those days. My elbow is unexpectedly jerked back, sending me tumbling into a soft fabric. Ah-! Tha- That was scary!

"Hu- Huh ...? What is it?" I cluelessly gaze into his face, forming an unknown expression as he hoarsely grunts with utter vexation chocked inside his throat. Is he ... desperate? That's what his facial expression is showing me ... uh ... why would he be desperate? No, more like ... disregarded? Oh, I can't tell at this point.

"Idiot! Watch where you're going next time." What's he talking about-?! I furtively notice a wide angled stone beacon directly in front of my path. Oh ... I was going to crash ... I see. I awkwardly take a short nod, slowly drawing my shoulder away.

"Thank you ..." I barely hold a whisper, however I understand his sense of hearing is exquisite for ... obvious reasons. His ears thump once lightening up my mood without trial. His pout stubbornly holds on as I flutter my eyelids half-shut, earnestly trying to keep my calm composure for the rest of the day.

...

"You don't talk much around me."

"Huh?"

"I- I mean ... idiot ..." Idiot ... heh. That's his favorite nickname for me. I've kinda gotten used to it by now, it's not too bad. But to say I don't talk? Have I not been myself these past days? I'm not sure myself. We remain facing each other but naturally avoid direct eye contact. Thinking about it ... he doesn't really like making eye contact with me. Well in these three days at least ... guess he's just shy that way. It- uh- It- It would be nice! Yo- You know ... having someone like me. It's useless though. That life doesn't suit me. The couple life. Oh! Bu- But I'm fine with it really!

"So-" I flinch and swiftly haul my head up. He's- He's trying to carry on a conversation! Wh- Why?!

"Um ... Sidney!"

...

"I- I just wanted to call you by your first name ... if- if that's alright!" My quickly-made excuse thankfully isn't caught. He casually rolls his eyes, turning away. Oh ... does he not like it if I-

"Do what you want, I don't really care."

"Ri- Right." Phew, so it's fine then. Um ... does this make us acquaintances then? Ye- Yeah. Don't get carried away! It's not like we're friends ... Pending silence drifts past us before Sidney finally breaks it with a single tedious huff. Ah!

"I have work. You better hurry to her majesty before she gets impatient you know."

"Sidney ..." I can't. I can't say it. I want to. So freaking badly. With all my heart. Yet it deprives me of my honest feelings, it conceals my true words. It won't let me speak. It hurts ... it hurts my throat. My lungs ... too. I- I give up! I look down, afraid of forming tears if I keep continuing to hope he'd ever understand.

"You want to get out of here right?"

"Huh!?" He- He understands! Without me saying anything? How?!

"Huah, you should have said so earlier. Right so, you better remain quiet otherwise we'll both be caught understand?" I intake a breath, taking one huge dip with my head.

"Yes!"

‡

"Museum and Graveyard?" Sidney's bordering me, I drop my skull proceeding by each occupied Faceless indulged in their petty chat and such. The hood atop my head, attached to a cloak, is ebony with a small bow laced to the neckline. Okay, so this country apparently has The Castle of Diamonds, The Museum and Graveyard, The Hatters Mansion, and The Train Station ... these are all unfamiliar places ... even if I haven't explored Heart Country yet, Clover and Heart have similar territories but Diamond's are completely different. Only Hatters Mansion is the one I've been to in the past but it was only for one time. I don't think I'd remember how to find my way around the place.

"Did you not have them in Clover Country?"

"Hmm, well no. I just hope I get the chance to see somebody I know." Sidney stares on as if captivated by my words alone then suddenly shifts his gaze aside. I hold tight to the fabric of the cloak, timidly pressing it against my head. We walk like this for about a minute, overturning our heads for castle guards every few seconds.

"Who'd you work for before?"

"Huh?" He's asking that? Why? Is he interested in the other Roleholders? Yeah, I guess I would be too. I lower my head with a bit of guilt forming my face. Two copies of silhouettes fabricate into my mind. Joker ... It was only my first day ... and I didn't come. Oh I can't bear to imagine what he's thinking!

**Black POV**

God fu**ing da**it! You have to be shi**ing me! My jet-black boot cracks its way onto fragile bone, easily snapping itself into half without slight hesitation. I gruffly kick the lifeless corpse aside, holding back the urge to spit upon its disgusting remains. At this rate ... I'm going to be fu**ing murdering all of Wonderland! Fine by me, the country could use less sh** walking around. White get your thick a** over here! My eyes ravage over the surviving inmates, mentally nominating the next one to be under my feet. They could _all_ learn how to beg some more. I flick my whip across the rotting bars. Fu** ...

Fu**. Fu**. Fu**. I can't fu**ing take it! A very well-known frame intakes my one-eyed gaze. Heh, stupid a** what took you so long?

"My apologizes, however it seemed like today the clowns were just _begging_ to be whipped." His slick weapon brandishes red coloring, dripping off the straightened edge like scarlet tears. White, how could she fu**ing do this to us?! That bit**!

"Now, now. I am quite angered myself, but there's no need to put our little doll onto our bad side. After all, she wasn't the one who intentionally moved."

"Yeah, well now the fu**ing queen herself is probably whoring her up. Tch, bet she's in that sick collection already-"

"I truly doubt that wench has imprisoned her, surely she must not have done so in a mere three days worth of time changes~ Although, I wouldn't put it past my doll in succeeding in tempting the bit**."

"Heh." You act like we've already won her favor.

"No no, I'm quite certain the Nightmare has taken that place~ Oh ... but that won't last much longer. She'll be readily in our palms once she returns."

"**And she ****_will_**** return**."

"Joker gets what Joker wants."

"**And he fancies a brand new doll**."

* * *

Oh really? Well well well, we'll see about that. The only reason why I put his perspective on things was because he's in the top three of my favorites and your votes! Yay! So I'll post chapter one of Joker and Dia soon! So Joker thinks he's winning the race for Dia's love ... or could perhaps her time with the Black Rabbit sprout more feelings? Not sure yet, since this isn't an ACTUAL shipping story she won't end up with anyone. Instead it'll take place right after this story. For example if I leave her all happy in the Country of Clover, a shipping story featuring Joker and Dia will continue from that point. So at least their relationship will sorta be relatively familiar. I intentionally made her closer to some than others. Julius and Boris were left deliberately with little to no contact so I can do whatever I want with them. PLEASE REVIEW!


	21. Chapter 21

_Nobody cares unless you're beautiful or dead._

* * *

**Dia POV**

"So this is the Train Station?" I nervously crane my head up and down throughout the vast vacancy of railroad tracks. Well it sure looks like a Train Station to me. I wonder ... since these are different places ... could the Roleholders be working elsewhere? I mean it sounds right about logical, there shouldn't be any reason to contrast that right? Althooooough ... I wouldn't be surprised if Wonderland proved me wrong on the spot. Let's hope not. My feet mindlessly trail Sidney's as we make our way to a large station. I gaze around spying countless images of smiling Faceless greeting the two of us.

"Oh, Prime Minister, we see you are accompanied by such a lovely lady~ Would this be a date~?" Oh god, here it goes again. I really really really wish I was a boy. JUST so I wouldn't have to take this boring crap. Sidney ignores their stupid comment, inputting one of his own.

"Where is the incubus?"

"Oh~? Well Master Nightmare should be right around-"

"HACK! Di- WHEEZE! Dia!" My nerves perk up from the similar voice as it bellows my name in between coughs. Th- That cough! Nightmare! I wildly shift my skull back and forth in a mad daze, just one leap from my precious-!

...

"What. Is. This." I whisper out shocked words, spying a small sickly child wander out of the corner. My glassy orbs eagerly reflects the image of a small figure with sterling hair and comparable gray eyes, dressed in a classy yet frilly wear. Nigh ... Nightmare. Is that you? _HACK_

"Of- Of course it is! COUGH! Can't you recognize me?!" Well sure I can! I- I'm just a bit ... surprised? Emotions of confusion and frustration mixed with slight joy fills me up. I'm a bit angered that _I don't have a clue_ as to what's going on!

"You don't sound sure of yourself!"

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY YOU STUPID BRAT?!"

"You're already calling me brat!"

"You were always a brat!" We bicker on and on for about a minute or so, feeling a sort of nostalgic aura at the same time. Man, I- I'm so happy really. To see someone from Clover Country, even if he's a small punk now. Aw, I really did miss him. But now ... I- I kinda miss everyone else more. I try to hold back in cheeky tears of laughter and glee while watching his small little cheeks flush with dissatisfaction of his own. Sidney, thank god, finally cuts in and tells everyone to be quiet for a bit. After everything had settled and all the commotion quieted, we stood in place as Nightmare would presumably start his rant/explanation about ... _this_.

"In Diamond Country I'm a child, there's not really much I can say about that, ah I should mention Ace is too. For Alice, if she were to enter this Country, no one would be able to recognize or remember her. But that's just a rule for her, not you, everyone still knows you. One more thing ... er I think the only way to travel to other Countries is by train, there are no moves here." What. Do you mean to tell me that I could've been long gone by now!? Oh god, that just infuriates me! I put it past me for now, ready to board a train in a blink of an eye.

"Wait, what do you mean everyone here forgot Alice. Why not me?"

"Ah, ha ha, that's a story for another time. For now, let's get you on a train. I'm leader of the Train Station by the way." Nightmare motions for the workers to lead the way as I try to ravel my mind against his sharp-spoken words. He- He doesn't want to tell me! Nightmare no, wait! It's too late though, as I'm being shoved and pushed by two cheery employees. Sidney reluctantly follows, ah I think he wants the cloak back. As I'm led directly in front of the stop, Sidney clutches my arm in a swift pace and hauls me by his side.

"Eh!? What is it?"

"You're coming back to Diamond Castle with me."

"Wh- What?!"

"I just realized you might not be entirely useless, you're surprisingly good with the queen." He wants me to babysit her?! No, I wanna go home. I stubbornly try to shake off his lingering hand as footsteps clatter behind us. Cluelessly I step farther back, enough to bump into someone's considerably large chest. Huh? I crack my skull back to see two beaming faces. Jo- Joker!

"Hey, hey you whore. What are you doing here?" Black was the one whom I stepped into, he happily coils his arms around my waist and cuts off Sidney's hold with a victorious rumbling chuckle. White, who stands next to him, leans down to give me a surprising kiss on the forehead as I foolishly take it. Wh- Wh- What are _they_ doing here. I spy Sidney holding some sort of expression, which I can't recall. Is he ... mad?

"We missed you dearest~ Ah, what is that delightful aroma coming from you as well?" White blocks Sidney, stepping in front of him as he touches a lock of my hair with a strong smile. He brings it up to his face for further examination and faintly kisses it. H- Huh? He's acting so casual.

"Hm? It's just perfume." That's right I left with that on, Crysta was so insistent on it. It's rose essence, and-!

"You have a lover?" Sidney almost growls, as both Black and White leer back to him with symmetrical eyes. I instantly disprove his statement.

"N- No! Of course not, they're just my boss-"

"Did you have a problem with our _dear_, rabbit." Black laughs with a cocky tone, exaggerating 'dear' to his pleasure. I frown, noticing their tactics. Why are they doing this?! What the heck happened to them?

"Well we must be off then~ Our doll _must_ be getting back to work right away!" They turn around with me locked in their arms,

"O- Oh ... yeah sorry ..." I mutter out to Sidney, as White reminds me of my new job. The two of them cheerfully push me in upon the train as they follow behind. Suddenly, I recall something. Ah!

"Sidney! I- If you want to talk to me again, let's send letters!" His ears twitch a little lightly, but he doesn't answer as he stares on with unreadable eyes. My heart wants to drown itself just by looking at it. I made him mad. I perch myself upon a seat, with a guilty feeling etched in my chest. Maybe, leaving is the best thing to do. While I still have the chance to get back to the others. Yeah ... I shut my eyes, feeling the movement glide me through endless tracks. Yeah ...

‡

...

I open my eyes, seeing myself alone in a familiar room. Decorated ... with cute things of all sorts. Ah, this is Joker's prepared room for me. Hmm ... I don't really recall what had happened in the train or when I got off. Maybe nothing happened, and it was all a dream. Haha, how funny would that be. I lean forward from my bed, spying the door lay open for me. Ah-! My face feels funny, I reach for my chin, sensing a sort of delicately coated liquid. I- Is that water!? When did I get it on me? My neck ... feels a bit wet too. I guess I was sweating or something ...

I stand straight, stepping off of the mattress to notice I'm in the same garments. Yeah, it must've been a dream but then ... where's that cloak? Oh well. I patter to the door with a yawn, lazily treading on. The halls are quiet, the prisoners are there though, sleeping.

"Joker?" I call out with a hushed tone. He must be in the circus, but where's Black? The scene shifts into colorful arrangements of fabrics and loud cheers. White should be around here ... White! I spy his figure, rushing towards it with a leap and a hug from behind.

"Hm? Ah, dear you awoke."

"Ye- Yeah." He touches my head without a smile. Without ... a smile? I look up with a more detailed eye, his eye ...

is really scary.

* * *

Okay, I cut it short because I need an opinion! Um ... I- I wanted to do a scene but it's kinda perverted- Okay REALLY perverted. It's not lemon or lime or whatever but it's still provocative, should I do it? So, yeah. I think the next chapter will be the last one. And if you noticed I already posted Joker's arc. I might even do a sequel to this too! Yep. Anyway review because I'm not sure about the next chapter. P.S. that liquid on her chin and neck ... it's saliva. I- I- I don't know what I'm doing! (Muffled Cries)


	22. Chapter 22

"Wh- White? Why are we going into the prison?"

...

No answer.

He's really scaring me ... I feel a strange warmth through his hand, like it's about to absolutely devour me. I can't tell what he's feeling, White's probably the only one in Wonderland who can hold up a happy façade while being put through sheer hell, it's petrifying to not have the slightest lead on his thoughts. I kinda feel like ... Little Red Riding Hood being led by the wolf. You know, that fairy tale about not listening or following strangers. _Especially_, big wolves. I- I'm going to get eaten right?! I feel his grasp tighten from each step we take as I obediently follow without question. My fingers emit nervous sweat while our pace slows, leading to ... their room. I gulp, getting more and more hesitant seeing the door and sensing Black to be waiting inside. Suddenly, it swings open and I'm shoved in, timidly stumbling over my feet. I tensely look up, startled out of my wits. Black's just sitting on a chair ... with the meanest look ever. Neither a scowl nor a frown holds up, it's a disgusted glower.

"Heh, scared?" Black casually leans forward, reaching his hand out to stroke my cheek as my skin rumbles with fright. I innately cower by the touch of his fingers, alarmed, apprehensive, and of course yielding. All feelings that come with my burdened nature. The sensation of goosebumps cover my face, faint, but on target.

"Wh- Why are you mad?"

"**_M_****a****_d_****? I'****_m_**** n****_o_****t ****_m_****a****_d d_****a****_r_****l****_i_****n****_g_****.**" Both ... both of them speak in such a low tone and chilling manner. They _really_ _are_ mad. My hands instantly quiver as White comes up from behind me.

"You do understand that you are a doll, correct?" He speaks into my ear unnervingly. Do- Doll? Is that their nickname for me? I- I don't understand what they want from me at this point.

"Y- Yes." Ah, shoot. Why'd I answer?!

...

"No," No? My eyes widen from the touch of sharpness coiling around my hands. I look down, gazing cluelessly at a tight-wedged cluster of rope eagerly clinging onto my wrists in favor. Huh? When did they have time to put this on me?!

"**You're ****_my_**** doll.**" I fall forward without warning, landing on Black's stomach as I struggle with the hand restraints. My lips are instantly seized with another pair as I try to ravel my thought process upon this situation. WH- WHAT ARE THEY DOING?! I pull back as fast as I can, coughing with closed eyes from the unprepared kiss. No use. They're taken again with deeper passion engulfed within. Black avidly clutches my waist and sits me upright, wasting no time. My position is now upon his sturdy lap as my lips are taken over and over again without any explanation nor justification bestowed upon it. I try to breath, relentlessly breath in between kisses but it ends in vain. His mouth captures mine, harshly shoving it upon my inexperienced lips in a daze. My face is dyed with a look of pain, half-shut eyelids, shaky composure, and an urge to whimper in agony due to the disapproval from myself. Disapproval? Do I really not like this? Or am I just putting on a façade for myself? I finally get the bravery to bite down on his lips hoping for a prospect to escape, but he returns it with light nips upon my bottom layer.

"Mmph! St- STOP!" I barely have the voice to talk as air quickly rushes out of my system. After exactly a moment, the rough but not messy kisses stop as he gets the chance to look me in the eye. I pant wildly, feeling hot breath bounce down the back of my neck. Wh- White. My chin is clasped, holding firm as White's nose trails down my collarbone.

"**They say that love makes a woman more beautiful. You've been turning more and more alluring each and every day. I wonder about that.**"

"Yo- You think I'm some kind of slutty girl brave enough to sleep with a man!? I- I can't even find the courage to confess!" I shout out with an off-key voice, sounding as if I'm in utter torture. They coherently chuckle, stringing their hands over my confidentially-touched shoulders and arms.

"You're too fu**ing cute. So then-"

"Confess to us, darling, make us purr~"

"What are you talking about!? Let me go- Let me go!" I rapidly twist my arms, screeching in a futile attempt. They lower they're smiles as it shifts into a frown, shooting daggers from their eye.

"**Oh? Are you being a bad little girl? Are you forgetting I'm your master?**" Master? Doll?! Wh- What kind of sick fantasies are they living in?! Have they always thought of it like this?! Have they always thought me in a sexual way, or- or in an inferior position? This is crazy!

"You- You guys have to be drunk! What's with you?! You've been glaring at me ever since I woke up!"

"Ah, have we darling? It's just that you've been such a naughty child lately-"

"It's pissing me off."

"I hate you! I hate you two so much, no! I hate _Joker_ so much!" I shout with a whiny edge to it, they narrow their eye up to me with distaste engraved inside.

"Do you hate us enough to leave us, never speak to us?"

...

"No."

...

"What?"

"I know, I know! It sounds crazy, but ... but you're trying too hard. You're trying to be the bad guy, it's your role, it's not your choice. I noticed that awhile back and I- I hate that about you! Why do you comply so easily with being an antagonist?! You- You're a good guy! Joker's a great guy! Joker has interests, hobbies, a job, a personality, a reputation, a- a name! I want to know more about Joker! I want to know more about everyone in Wonderland, no matter how they see me. Maybe- Maybe they just might see me as just another 'Alice' or- or might not even look twice, but that's okay! Because I want to know about them! And that'll never change, no matter what they do to me or even if they hurt me!" Ye- Yeah, it's true. I finally was given a chance to have my own adventure, in a sense, my own story. I won't give it up because of a few neglected feelings, or thoughtless words, or- or anything! I won't give up on this life, or my relationships with everyone's life. That's simply something I cannot bear to allow.

Black and White both look up to me with captivated unreadable faces. Was ... that too much? Yeah, even for me it was. Here they are kissing me, spitting nonsense while I go and babble into their ears about our relationship, and how I don't want to ruin a friendship or attachment. They must be thinking I'm a total dunce.

"**I like you ... a lot.**" Their final words together ... is- is that!? A blush crawls upon my cheeks as I nervously look away, twitching my head from left to right. I can spy White smile tenderly out of the corner of my eye, same with Black.

"We do hope you'll enjoy your experience at the Circus then."

"Ye- Yeah. I would gladly do that ... So then-" I roll of Black's lap with an infuriated glare. I'm- I'm going to freaking-

"IF YOU EVER START RANDOMLY KISSING ME OR ANYTHING AGAIN, I'M GOING TO BEAT YOUR STUPID A**!" Yep. Annnnd that's my experience with Wonderland so far. Continuing in Clover Country. It was crazy, I mean it was literally mad! But I dunno, I guess I'm mad in a sense to. We're all mad here aren't we? That little book that I was reading, was something like this. Except it was more abstract I suppose. Needless to say, I'm having fun. I haven't given up going home, but in time, I'll enjoy my experience in this wonderful wonder world! It's something ... that my heart has set itself upon without my comply. And I like it!

_**H**__e__**y**__ d__**i**__d__** y**__o__**u**__ k__**n**__o__**w**__?_

_**T**__h__**e**__r__**e**__'s __**n**__o s__**u**__c__**h t**__h__**i**__n__**g**__ a__**s**__ a __**b**__o__**r**__i__**n**__g __**g**__a__**m**__e._

_**T**__h__**i**__s __**w**__a__**s**__ y__**o**__u__**r**__ d__**e**__s__**i**__r__**e**__._

* * *

It was getting heated, eh, eh? Then I ruin it with friendship, ah, I'm just as pitifully as clueless as Dia. SO. I hope that wasn't too bad, I know, I know I focused on Joker WAAAAAY too much! But he's the number one in the fandom ... and in my heart- /shot. Haha, but seriously I liked writing this story although some chapters were a bit 'eh'. I'm posting an information page and a sequel page next so don't quit on me! Also, I changed the name to 'Clover Patch' I dunno.


End file.
